Because I'm not her
by StoryToBeToldAsOne
Summary: Jack is happily taken by a girl, who nobody knows except Jerry. He is happy and everything goes good, until his best friend Kim comes back in town. Jack doesn't tell her anything about his girlfriend but does a lot with her. What'll happen when Kim falls for Jack again, not knowing that he has a girlfriend? KICK and Jika story! :D I own nothing! :) Penname changed from Grace-1997!
1. Hello

_**Beta- read by ProudlyUnique :) Thank you really much :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys! Since a lot of people asked for it in reviews and messages, I'll write the KI story , now! :D**

**It won't start with KICK right away or at least not with the whole lovey dovey thing but it is KICK! :D**

**Thanks for all the support and the help from my beta, AlisseLove and KarateGirl77! :)**

**Well, I hope that you'll enjoy the first chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**How many reviews can we hit with the first chapter? :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Jack is happily taken by a girl, who nobody knows except Jerry. He is happy and everything goes good, until his best friend Kim comes back in town. Jack doesn't tell her anything about his girlfriend but does a lot with her. What'll happen when Kim falls for Jack again, not knowing that he has a girlfriend?**

* * *

**At the Dojo**

**Jack's POV:**

''Okay guys! Great practice! You can go home now! I see you tomorrow! I have a date!'' Rudy told us cheerfully, after we finished our practice for today. I rolled my eyes at him, but walked along with Jerry, Milton and Eddie. It was a long day and we were all happy to call it a wrap. I loved karate , but because of the upcoming tournament soon, Rudy was making practice harder and longer. Well, as long as we won at the end. Besides, it was nice to rub the fact in the face of the Black Dragons, that we got to that tournament, because of beating them, again. Well, mostly me since I'm the only black belt in the Dojo but still.

I grinned at the thought and changed.

''Yo, Rudy's acting is so not cool, yo. I also want to have some free time, yo.'' Jerry exclaimed, a bit mad and I rolled my eyes at him.

He was kinda overreacting, especially since he barely did anything.

''You shouldn't be like that Jerry. Now, that we beat up the Black Dragons, we should be prepared for our next opponent.'' Milton told him.

Jerry groaned and I nodded at what Milton said, along with Eddie.

''Milton is right. Besides, practice isn't that bad.'' I added and Jerry rolled his eyes.

''I also need some time for the chicas and not only for practicing.'' He stated and this time, I rolled my eyes again.

That was so typical Jerry.

''Well, I don't have to worry about the girls. My mom said that, I'm a lady's man.'' Eddie stated.

''Eddie, no offense but you're not.'' Jerry replied and Eddie looked down.

''Yeah, the only one who has luck with the girls is Jack.'' Milton said and I almost flinched.

The guys didn't know something from me and I didn't really want to tell.

The only one, who knew was Jerry.

''Yeah, but I'm also not looking for a girlfriend at the moment.'' I replied, cool.

Jerry looked at me knowing and I looked warning back.

I didn't want him, to spill out my secret.

After all, I had a reason why I only told him.

''Well, you would probably be the only one, who'd get one. Why don't you want to have one? You could practically have every girl?'' Eddie asked me and I sighed inside.

Why were they bothering me with that?

''I'm just not ready for a relationship. That's all.'' I replied, took my back pack and then walked out, trying to avoid any more conversations.

I didn't need to look behind me to know, that Jerry was following me.

''When are you going to tell them, yo?'' Jerry asked me confused, as we walked out of the Dojo.

I sighed. ''I don't know, okay? It's the first time, that I have something serious going on with a girl... Since you know... She moved away and I also was in love with her. I don't want to screw this up.'' I replied.

''We could help you to not screw it up, yo. Besides, I still think that you should've just waited.'' Jerry said to me and I rolled my eyes.

He really didn't get anything.

I turned around to him and replied, ''No, I couldn't have waited. Besides, I love Layla now and that's final. She also doesn't want to tell anyone yet. Please just don't tell Milton and Eddie anything, yet. I still need time. We're only together since a month.''

Jerry groaned but then nodded at my pleading look.

''Fine, yo but if something goes wrong, I told you.'' He told me and then walked away.

**At the Dojo, after Jack left**

**Rudy's POV:**

Jack and Jerry just walked out, without even saying bye and I looked confused after them. What was wrong with Jack? He seemed pretty weird and he normally never seemed like that. Jerry seemed to know something, but he didn't want to tell anyone. Well, Jack was his best friend and since Kim was away, the two were together quite a lot. Well, but I was his sensei and Milton and Eddie also were his best friends! We wanted to know what was going on. If he'd ever tell us. Jack normally tells everything but when he does have a secret, it's a hard time figuring out what it is.

I sighed at the behavior of Jack and then put the last things in the Dojo together.

Why did Milton and Eddie need so long in the changing room?

I just wanted to look after them and see, if they didn't destroy anything, again as suddenly the door to the Dojo went open.

I turned around and my eyes went wide.

''Kim?'' I asked shocked but happy.

What was she doing here. Kim gave me a smile and nodded.

''Hey Rudy. Long time, we've not seen each other.'' She replied and I nodded. ''I didn-''

''Did someone say Kim?'' Milton half asked, half shouted , coming out of the changing room along with Edddie and their eyes also went wide, as they saw Kim.

I didn't seem to be the only one, surprised about Kim, being back.

Well, it had been a year and we all really missed her.

''Kim!'' Milton added and then hugged her.

Kim chuckled, hugged him back and then said, ''Nice to see you guys again.''

I smiled at her and after I hugged her, I replied, ''It's great to see you again. How was Australia?''

Kim rolled her eyes and answered, ''Awful without you guys. I'm glad to be back, here.''

I couldn't help but chuckle at that comment.

Well, of course Australia wasn't that good without us.

''So you're staying?'' Eddie asked excited and I looked also questioning at her.

It would be great, if she stayed. If Jerry and Jack knew that...

Besides, she would be a great help at the tournament.

''Yes, I am.'' Kim stated and we all grinned wide.

''Well, by the way. Where are Jack and Jerry?'' She added, looking around.

I shrugged and replied, ''They went home. Practice is over since a while. You should actually still know that.''

Kim then suddenly face palmed herself.

I looked kinda confused at her.

''Oh, right. Jack texted me that. I just hoped, that He and of course Jerry would be there. I missed the guys.'' She said to us.

Oh okay, that explained the face palming and everything.

Well, she didn't have need to ask then but oh, well.

I gave her an understanding smile and then replied, ''Don't worry. We understand. Well, you can see them tomorrow. Saturday is practice, always at 10. I hope, that you're also back out our Dojo?''

Kim nodded and grinned, telling us, ''You guys can bet on that.''

**Jack's POV:**

I sighed after the talk with Jerry and then walked on to my home. You ask, who Layla is? Well, she is my girlfriend since a month and I was really happy with her. We had a good relationship and it was true, that sometimes things like that work better in secret. I had to go out of the Dojo anyway, since I had a date with Layla in two hours and I had to get ready. I wanted to look good for my girlfriend and also to forget the fact, that I was kinda lying to my best friends, meanwhile. I hated doing this, but... I just couldn't tell. It was hard for me.

I sighed and took out my phone, checking some SMS.

There was also a SMS from my best friend Kim, who moved away a year ago.

She was a black belt like me and we were always great friends.

Well, now we only had contacts with our phones and with mails, since she was somewhere in Australia.

I read her text:

Are you still in the Dojo? How was practice? The Dojo here is so boring, compared to the Wasabi Warriors! I miss you, Jack! :/

I smiled at her text but also felt kinda bad for Kim.

I knew, that she'd rather be here than somewhere in Australia and we all did miss her, too.

She was also a Warrior and my best friend.

I couldn't forget her at all, since she was still a great part of my life.

I wrote her back:

No. I'm just walking home. It was okay. Rudy is kinda annoying us with the tournament but other than that it's fine. :D You'll always be a Warrior, Kim. Don't forget that! :D I miss you, too just like everyone else here! :/

I sighed and walked on, thinking about the good time, I actually had with Kim.

It was really bad, that she wasn't there anymore but I was glad, that we still had contact.

You'll never forget your best friend, especially not after all what Kim and I had been through.

Then I arrived at my house and opened the front door with my key.

My mom was already waiting at the door, her hands on her hips.

''Jack, why did you come late again? You said that you'll be here a hour ago.'' She asked me.

I sighed. My mom could be really overprotective, even though I knew really good, how to defend myself and I wasn't somewhere bad.

''Sorry. Rudy let us practice longer, I still had a talk with the guys and Kim wrote me. I kinda forgot the time.'' I replied, honestly.

My mom raised an eyebrow at me.

''Well, if you won't mind. I want to go upstairs, now. I have a date with Layla in less than two hours.'' I added and wanted to walk upstairs.

My mom hold me up again.

''Layla called me and told me, that the date has to be cancelled. Her mom isn't feeling well and her she has to take care of her brother since her dad is on a working trip. She actually said, that she also wrote you.'' She said to me and my eyes went wide.

I looked at my phone and realized, that I did have a text from Layla:

Hey Jack. I'm sorry, but I have to cancel the date, today. I have to look after Billy, my little brother , since my mom's sick and my dad is not here. I hope you're not to mad :/ I see you tomorrow :) xxx

I sighed at the SMS and then looked back to my mom, who still stood there with her arms crossed.

''Well, then I'll just go upstairs.'' I told my mom and then went upstairs, a bit upset.

I really thought, that I would have a date with Layla today and have some fun and now that.


	2. Kim?

**Beta- read by ProudlyUnique :) Thank you really much :)**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's already the second chapter of the story! :D**

**I'm writing and writing, so I already have a bit written and I hope, that you guys like it :D**

**I'm glad, that some people are still reading my KI story and I hope to not disappoint you! :D**

**Well, last but not least, I also hope that you enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**18 Reviews? Oh my god! You guys are beyond awesome! I was so happy! Thank you! :D**

**I can really relate to that story, since something similar happened to me and that's why I'm even more glad, that it's working so good :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Jack's POV:**_

_''Sorry. Rudy let us practice longer, I still had a talk with the guys and Kim wrote me. I kinda forgot the time.'' I replied, honestly._

_My Mom raised an eyebrow at me._

_''Well, if you won't mind. I want to go upstairs, now. I have a date with Layla in less than two hours.'' I added and wanted to walk upstairs._

_My Mom hold me up again._

_''Layla called me and told me, that the date has to be cancelled. Her Mom isn't feeling well and her she has to take care of her brother since her dad is on a working trip. She actually said, that she also wrote you.'' She said to me and my eyes went wide._

_I looked at my phone and realized, that I did have a text from Layla:_

_Hey Jack. I'm sorry, but I have to cancel the date, today. I have to look after Billy, my little brother , since my mom's sick and my dad is not here. I hope you're not to mad :/ I see you tomorrow :) xxx_

_I sighed at the text and then looked back to my Mom, who still stood there with her arms crossed._

_''Well, then I'll just go upstairs.'' I told my Mom and then went upstairs, a bit upset._

_I really thought, that I would have a date with Layla today and have some fun and now that._

* * *

**The next day**

**Jack's POV:**

I woke up the next morning on Saturday, a bit sleepy and a bit grumpy. Layla didn't write back since yesterday and I actually wanted to know, what exactly was wrong. I was concerned about her Mom, too. Layla was really important to me and she could've asked me, if I wanted to help her but there was no text. Well, maybe I was also just overreacting. I knew, that Layla's little brother was still really small and he was jealous that Layla kinda did more with me than with him, because she was his big sister. I smiled at the thought.

I stood up from my bed and went to my closet.

Vito was really funny, without a doubt, even though he didn't think the same of me.

Well, but I didn't mind. But I would get him t change that thought about me.

I just put a jeans and a shirt out and then went in to the bathroom.

After I had showered and changed, I took my bag for the karate practice and went downstairs to eat some breakfast.

I put my phone on and saw, that I had a text from Jerry:

Dude! Rudy told me that practice is a half hour earlier today! I don't know why but we are supposed to be there at half past nine!

My eyes went wide and I stared at the clock.

It was already ten past nine.

I quickly took some toast, something to drink and then cried upstairs to my Mom, ''Mom I have to go! Practice is earlier today! I see you later! Love you!''

With that, I rushed out of the door.

Seriously? Not only that Rudy did the practice longer now but we also had to come earlier?

What was he up to? Was it really because of the competition?

I was kinda confused but I just went in to my car and then drove to the Dojo.

Normally, I always walked but I had to be earlier there and Rudy was getting angry, when we didn't come in time.

At 25 past nine, I arrived at the Dojo and walked through the doors.

Rudy was sitting on one of the benches and looked up, as I came in.

''Hey Jack! The others should come any minute! Why don't you go and get changed?'' He greeted me and I nodded.

Right before I walked in to the changing room, I asked Rudy, ''By the way, Rudy. Why did we have to come earlier today? Do you have a reason?''

I was used to practising longer but not to coming earlier.

Rudy normally hated it to wake up even earlier, than he had to.

Rudy chuckled and replied, ''Yes it does have a reason. We get a new student and it's a girl. You guys don't want to make a bad impression to our new Warrior, do you? Since she's coming at 10, I wanted you guys to come earlier.''

My eyes went wide at what he said.

We got a new Warrior? A girl?

Since Kim moved away, we didn't have any new Warrior and now, it was a girl.

Well, it would have happened, sooner or later.

Nonetheless, nobody could trade Kim. Kim was awesome and nobody could replace her.

''Well, okay...'' I said to him, just as the Dojo door opened and Jerry, Eddie and Milton came in.

Eddie and Milton seemed to know something, but Jerry seemed as confused and shocked as me.

''Eddie and Milton just told me, that we have a new girl in the Dojo? A new Chica?'' Jerry asked, interested and I rolled my eyes.

That was typical Jerry.

''Yes, a new girl Jerry and I hope that you don't scare her away, right away.'' Rudy replied and Milton , Eddie and I couldn't help but chuckle.

Jerry looked offended and just walked in to the practice room.

Milton, Eddie and I followed him, to change as well.

''Why is Rudy so excited about the new girl, by the way? Is it someone in her age?'' Jerry suddenly questioned and Eddie and Milton looked at each other.

They knew something.

''Uhm- I don't know.'' Milton replied and I could see, that he lied.

''Really?'' I asked them with a raised eyebrow and Eddie and Milton looked at each other, again.

''Guys! Are you finished?'' Rudy cried from the outside and we quickly changed.

Then we walked outside in to the practice room.

''What took you so long?'' Rudy questioned us and we rolled our eyes.

''Maybe because we had to change, yo?'' Jerry replied.

Suddenly the door went open and then someone asked, ''Hey, I'm new here. I came yesterday back from Australia and wanted to become a Warrior in this Dojo. Is there any possibility for that?''

Jerry and I both turned around shocked.

There was standing Kim Crawford, grinning at us.

**A few minutes earlier**

**Kim's POV:**

I just went to the Dojo, being totally excited. I couldn't wait to see Jerry and especially Jack now again. Rudy already told me, that he wanted to trick the two, that they won't know anything and I was totally for it. The idea was great and I couldn't wait for the whole thing. I just finally wanted to see them again. Especially Jack. I missed my best friend and one year in Australia without any of the Warriors was practically the worst thing, ever. I really had to be there, soon and just kill the guys with my hugs.

I walked quicker at the thought, smiling and five minutes later, I was already at the Dojo.

I took a deep breath. I would just have to go in there and say, what Rudy told me.

Well, I could already see the faces of Jack and Jerry, when they saw me again.

I grinned at the thought and opened the door to the Dojo.

The guys were standing there, talking to Rudy.

Then I just asked in to the round, ''Hey, I'm new here. I came yesterday back from Australia and wanted to become a Warrior in this Dojo. Is there any possibility for that?''

The guys turned around to me and Eddie, Milton and Rudy grinned at me.

Meanwhile Jack and Jerry looked shocked and totally confused at me, while I just still grinned at them.

Jerry was the first one of the two who caught himself again and walked up to me, taking me in to a hug.

''Kimmy! You're back!'' He cried and I chuckled, hugging back.

It was good to see all the guys again.

After Jerry and I broke apart, I looked at Jack, who was still standing there, shocked.

''Hey Jack.'' I greeted him.

Jack shook his head and then suddenly laughed.

I looked confused at him.

''Why am I even surprised that you're the new girl at the Dojo? I should've known it was you.'' He told me and I chuckled.

He walked up to me and took me in to a bear hug.

I hugged back, happily.

''I missed you.'' He said to me , breaking apart fro me and staring at me with his warm brown eyes. I almost melted at the look. ''I missed you, too. All of you!'' I replied and looked at the other guys, too. The other boys also walked up to me and they all took me in to a hug.

''Well, just promise us that you stay this time.'' Milton told me and I chuckled, nodding. I didn't even want to go, again. I wanted to stay here. With Jack and the other guys. ''I'm not going to go away any more. I want to stay here with you guys. I missed you so much.'' I replied and then took them in to a group hug again.

As we broke apart, Rudy cleared his throat, who was sitting on one of the benches.

''Kim, I'm glad to have you here again but we should start with practice now. We have a tournament, soon.'' Rudy stated and we all nodded.

Jack chuckled and put an arm around me, smiling at me.

''Yeah Rudy, we'll start now. Well, after Kim changed and when the whole thing is over, we're going to Phil's and celebrate, that Kim is back, even though I'm mad that you four didn't tell me.'' He told us and then looked warning at Rudy, Eddie and Milton and me.

I chuckled, punched his shoulders and then replied to him, ''Don't worry. Won't happen again and now, let me go. I can't practice in a skirt and a shirt.''

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! :D Shout outs to :**

**AlisseLove**

**StylishFashionista**

**DisneyChica**

**KarynitaAusllyandKick**

**Bonjour10**

**SecretGeCeLover**

**UnbreakableWarrior**

**CompleteFamilyAndLife12**

**theditor**

**LoveYouForeverAndMore**

**ProudlyUnique**

**Demi101**

**KarateGirl77**

**jordan. honeycutt . 7**

**R5KickAuslly29**

**jabc4**

**TheMisteryGirl007**

**Junatina**

**For reviewing! :D Thank you guys! :D You are really the best! :)**

**Also thanks to everyone, who followed or favorited the story! :D**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! :D It'll come soon!**


	3. Everything perfect?

_**Beta- read by ProudlyUnique :) Thank you really much :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's already the third chapter of the story! :D**

**I got sick , what's good for you, because you get the new chapter sooner! :D**

**I'm pretty good in time with that story :D Already have a lot and you can be prepared for a lot of drama :D**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! :)**

**Well, I hope that you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Kim's POV:**_

_''Hey Jack.'' I greeted him._

_Jack shook his head and then suddenly laughed._

_I looked confused at him._

_''Why am I even surprised that you're the new girl at the Dojo? I should've known it was you.'' He told me and I chuckled._

_He walked up to me and took me in to a bear hug._

_I hugged back, happily._

_''I missed you.'' He said to me , breaking apart fro me and staring at me with his warm brown eyes. I almost melted at the look. ''I missed you, too. All of you!'' I replied and looked at the other guys, too. The other boys also walked up to me and they all took me in to a hug._

_''Well, just promise us that you stay this time.'' Milton told me and I chuckled, nodding. I didn't even want to go, again. I wanted to stay here. With Jack and the other guys. ''I'm not going to go away any more. I want to stay here with you guys. I missed you so much.'' I replied and then took them in to a group hug again._

_As we broke apart, Rudy cleared his throat, who was sitting on one of the benches._

_''Kim, I'm glad to have you here again but we should start with practice now. We have a tournament, soon.'' Rudy stated and we all nodded._

_Jack chuckled and put an arm around me, smiling at me._

_''Yeah Rudy, we'll start now. Well, after Kim changed and when the whole thing is over, we're going to Phil's and celebrate, that Kim is back, even though I'm mad that you four didn't tell me.'' He told us and then looked warning at Rudy, Eddie and Milton and me._

_I chuckled, punched his shoulders and then replied to him, ''Don't worry. Won't happen again and now, let me go. I can't practice in a skirt and a shirt.''_

* * *

**After practice**

**Kim's POV:**

''Okay, that was it for today, guys! Let's go to Phil's and celebrate!'' Rudy exclaimed, happily and we all chuckled at his expression. Then we went in to the changing rooms. I was so happy to be back and the sparing with Jack was awesome. I really missed a sparing partner, that was on the same level that I was. Well, at the end he did win but I was so happy, I was only slightly mad. Well, but still mad. I hated it to lose at something but the day was to good to be mad and it was Jack after all. My best friend and the person, I missed the most the past year.

I smiled at the thought and put my bag out of my old locker, to get changed.

After I was finished, I walked back in to the practice room, where the boys were already waiting.

''Took you long enough, Kimmy.'' Jerry stated and I rolled my eyes.

''If you call me Kimmy again, it'll take long enough to get you off the ground.'' I told Jerry and he immediately shut up.

Jack laughed and said to me, ''Wow, I really missed this. Your amazing comebacks.''

I almost blushed at the comment and Jerry just glared at Jack and me.

Rudy rolled his eyes at us and then told us, ''Let's go to Phil's!''

We all nodded and then made our way to Phil's.

We sat down on our usual booth, Jack, Jerry and I besides each other and Milton, Eddie and Rudy at the other side.

''Wow, this place really didn't even change slightly, since I left.'' I stated.

''Yeah, still as ruined as usual.'' Jerry replied.

''Hey! What do I hear about my restaurant?'' Phil asked, suddenly coming up to us.

We all looked at Jerry.

''Uhm, it's awesome , like always and like as I was here a year ago?'' I answered to Phil, more as a question but he did seem to buy it.

''Yeah I know that, Kim. Well, I missed nice costumers like you.'' He said to me and then glared at Jerry, who looked offended back and I chuckled.

''Well, the usual I guess?'' Phil added and we all nodded.

As Phil was away again, I asked the guys, ''So... What were you guys up to, while I was away?''

I really wanted to know everything and we barely had time to talk at the practice.

Now was time for that and I wanted to use it. I hadn't talked to the guys in person for long in a year.

''Nothing much. It really didn't change anything, Kim. Don't worry. We're all still the same, even though some should've changed for the good like the Black Dragons.'' Milton replied and Eddie nodded, eagerly.

''Yeah, they tried to catch Milton and me not to long, again.'' He added to what Milton said.

''Well, Kim probably also missed kicking Frank in the guts.'' Jack stated and I nodded, laughing.

''You can bet on that. I can't wait to see my good, old friend Frank again.'' I replied and we all laughed.

It really was great to be back here. I totally missed that.

''He missed you for sure.'' Rudy added and we all laughed about that, again.

Well, but I really couldn't wait to kick the asses of the Black Dragon's again.

The Dojo I was in Australia barely had any good opponents or people, you could really get mad at, because my Dojo was friends with everyone.

It was cool to be friends with everyone but that also made the tournaments pretty lame.

I groaned inside at the thought but then tried to concentrate myself back on the talk with the others.

After a while, Phil brought our food and we started eating.

Hmmm... Phil's was kinda wracked but I missed his Falafels.

''Are you also going back to our school?'' Eddie asked, curious after a while.

I nodded, grinning. ''Yeah. Well, I have the next week off but then I'll go to your school again.'' I said to them.

My parents allowed me to stay a week at home to get used to Seaford again.

Well, I couldn't complain about that. I was good in school but a bit free time wouldn't hurt.

''Lucky girl.'' Jerry stated, mad and I rolled my eyes.

Sometimes Jerry was really acting ridiculous.

Okay, sometimes was really nice said.

Then a phone vibrated. It was Jack's.

He looked at the SMS and then looked at Jerry and then to us others.

''Guys, I have to go. I see you tomorrow.'' Jack told us and then stood up.

I looked confused at him.

''What did happen?'' I asked him and Jack sighed.

''My mom. She needs help with something. I see you guys tomorrow.'' He replied and then walked out.

I looked questioning at the other guys, who just shrugged.

Okay, that was weird.

**Jack's POV:**

''My mom. She needs help with something. I see you guys tomorrow.'' I replied and then walked out of Phil's. I hated it to lie to Kim but I couldn't do anything else. Layla had written me, that she needed help with Vito and I promised her that I'd be there for her. Especially now, that her mom was sick and she needed to do most of the things in the house alone. I was her boyfriend and I had to be there for her. Even though, I'd loved to spend more time with Kim and the guys of course. I just had to help Layla right now and I hoped Jerry would understand. I wished, that the others believed me, somehow.

I sighed and read through the SMS of Layla again:

_Jack, could you please come over and help me with Vito? I really do need help and here is everything turning upside down. My mom is feeling even worse than yesterday and Vito needs someone, who plays with him outside :/_

Layla was often a bit overreacting but I was her boyfriend and I would still come.

Even if Vito actually only wanted to draw something.

She just sometimes wasn't the smartest, when it came to kids.

Well, but that wasn't that bad. She had me for that.

I chuckled at the thought, as she had to look for Vito over the weekend alone, while her parents were away.

You don't want to know how the house looked after that.

We needed a while to clean the house, again.

Well, but when I was babysitting with Kim, everything always went good.

She was perfect with little kids and even though, she could be really bossy, she still always knew how to make it better.

I smiled at the thought. I really have a great best friend.

I smiled at the thought and then rang the doorbell of my girlfriend's house.

20 seconds later, the door opened and Layla stood in front of it, looking really stressed.

''Hey.'' I greeted her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Layla gave me a weak smile.

''Hey. Thanks, that you came. Vito is running around and being like all hyper. '' She replied and I chuckled.

''Don't worry. Now, I'm here. Well, if Vito doesn't hurt me, because I came to your rescue.'' I said to her and Layla rolled her eyes.

''He's 5. You have to understand him in that point. Not everybody has an awesome sister like him.'' She told me and I laughed.

Sometimes, she could be a little arrogant but it was always funny.

''Yeah but his awesome sister has an awesome boyfriend.'' I stated and Layla rolled her eyes.

Okay, that was mean.

''Where have you been, before you came here?'' Layla suddenly asked me.

I chuckled and replied, ''I was at Phil's with the guys and Kim.''

Layla's eyes suddenly wide and I looked confused.

''Kim is back here for a vacation?'' She asked me and I shook my head.

Luckily, it wasn't only a vacation. I didn't want to let my best friend go again.

''No, she's staying here, again. She came yesterday. Is something wrong?'' I replied and looked confused at her.

What was wrong with Layla?

She quickly shook her head and said to me, ''No, everything perfect. Let's go inside.''

* * *

**Is really everything perfect for Layla? Find out next time! :D**

**OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 18 reviews again! :D Can we hit the 45 reviews or maybe even 50 with the next chapter? :)**

**Shout out to:**

**Junatina**

**ShiningStars152 **

**LoveYaAll (Guest)**

**R5KickAuslly29**

**StylishFashionista**

**xXselenXx **

**LoveYouForeverAndMore**

**jabc4**

**DanseChick**

**DisneyChica**

**Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller**

**UnbreakableWarrior**

**CompleteFamilyAndLife12**

**The UnderDog 2**

**SecretGeCeLover **

**AllisseLove**

**KarateGirl77**

**Guest**

**For reviewing at the story! :D Also thanks to everyone , who favorited or follows the story! :D You guys are the best! :D**


	4. Let's do something

_**Beta- read by ProudlyUnique :) Thank you really much :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's already the fourth chapter of the story! :D**

**I'm pretty good in time with that story :D Already have a lot and you can be prepared for a lot of drama :D**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! :)**

**Well, I hope that you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Thank you so much for the 21 reviews! :D I was freaking out about it! :D You guys are the best! :)**

**How many reviews can we get with the next chapter? 65 or 70? Or Maybe more? :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_''Hey. Thanks, that you came. Vito is running around and being like all hyper. '' She replied and I chuckled._

_''Don't worry. Now, I'm here. Well, if Vito doesn't hurt me, because I came to your rescue.'' I said to her and Layla rolled her eyes._

_''He's 5. You have to understand him in that point. Not everybody has an awesome sister like him.'' She told me and I laughed._

_Sometimes, she could be a little arrogant but it was always funny._

_''Yeah but his awesome sister has an awesome boyfriend.'' I stated and Layla rolled her eyes._

_Okay, that was mean._

_''Where have you been, before you came here?'' Layla suddenly asked me._

_I chuckled and replied, ''I was at Phil's with the guys and Kim.''_

_Layla's eyes suddenly wide and I looked confused._

_''Kim is back here for a vacation?'' She asked me and I shook my head._

_Luckily, it wasn't only a vacation. I didn't want to let my best friend go again._

_''No, she's staying here, again. She came yesterday. Is something wrong?'' I replied and looked confused at her._

_What was wrong with Layla?_

_She quickly shook her head and said to me, ''No, everything perfect. Let's go inside.''_

* * *

**After Phil's**

**Kim's POV:**

I was just walking home after Phil's. Rudy offered me a ride but I wanted to walk. After Jack went away, we just continued talking but I was pretty much wondering the whole time, why he suddenly went away. Well, if it really was because of his mom... I had the feeling that there was more behind this but I had no idea what it could be. Well, maybe I should just ask him, tomorrow. He was my best friend. He should trust me enough to tell me or at least, that I was really overreacting and he really just helped his mom. Maybe, I was just a bit paranoid, since I just came home.

The boys didn't seem to mind or think to much about Jack's leaving early.

Maybe I shouldn't think to much about it, either.

Jack would tell me, if something was wrong, right?

Yeah, I was just a bit paranoid, since I just came back from Australia.

The guys would've told me. Jack would've told me. I shouldn't worry about it to much.

I sighed and unlocked the door to our house.

My mom and dad were just putting their coats on.

''Hey mom. Hey dad. Where are you going?'' I greeted them, a bit confused.

My sister Lucy came around the corner and replied for them, ''I told them to go out and do something together, so we sisters can have a girls night.''

My parents nodded and I couldn't help but grin at my big sister.

That was so typical her.

Well, I really needed a girls night after all the stress the past days because of moving back to Seaford.

''Well, then. Have fun.'' I said to my parents who smiled at me.

''You girls, too but don't have to much fun.'' My dad replied. ''And no boys.''

''DAD!'' Lucy and I both shouted and our parents chuckled.

That sentence was really silly, even though it was just a joke.

I was 16, Lucy was 18 and I was in a Dojo with only boys.

''We see you later.'' My mom said to us and then the both walked out.

Lucy and I rolled our eyes but then laughed.

''How was the first day with the guys? Did you also see Grace or so?'' Lucy asked me and I shook my head.

Honestly, I didn't even think about Grace, Mika and so while being together with the guys.

We had just so much fun and I was so happy to see Jack and the others again, that I didn't think about the girls.

Well, I had to call them tomorrow. They didn't know, that I was back.

''I'll call them , tomorrow. So what are we going to do now?'' I replied to my sister.

Lucy chuckled and told me, ''I would say movies night. You get the popcorn and the chips, I get the tissues and then we're going to watch some chick-flicks, after you spend the whole day with the boys. How was it by the way?''

I chuckled and replied, ''It was awesome. I really missed the guys and it was so much fun.''

''You especially missed Jack?'' Lucy asked me, mocking.

I rolled my eyes but also couldn't help but blush a bit.

Lucy always loved to mock Jack and me, even though we were only best friends.

''Really funny. He's my best friend. Of course I missed him, Lucy.'' I said to her and then added, ''Let's go and get everything ready for a movie night.''

With that, I walked in to the kitchen without waiting for an answer.

**The next day**

**Jack's POV:**

I woke up the next day at home, being pretty exhausted from yesterday. Layla and I had to bring Vito to bed, too and the little boy really was exhausting. 5 years and total hyper isn't a good mix. He really ran through the whole house and damn was that guy fast for his age. Especially if he didn't want to do something and runs away from Layla or me. Well, at least it was over now, even though it started amazing, since Kim was back. I really did miss her and it was amazing to know, that she would stay now.

I grinned at the thought and stood up from bed.

Rudy gave us the day off today and maybe I could do soemthing with Kim and the guys.

Or only with Kim.

She was my best friend and I hadn't seen her in a year.

Layla would understand for sure and the guys, too.

After I had showered and changed, I wrote Kim a SMS:

_Hey Kimmy :P Do you want to do something today? I'm bored and we have to catch up. :)_

After I had wrote her the SMS, I just realized that it was only 8, we had no practice today and Kim was probably still asleep.

Well, I had to eat something, anyway at first.

I went in to the kitchen and saw, that my parents also weren't awake, yet.

Why was I even awake that early?

I ate some cereals and thought about what Kim and I could do all.

At first, I had no idea.

We were mostly going always to the mall, to Phil's or doing practice when we were together, or babysitting.

I couldn't help but laugh at the thought.

Well, and of course beating up the Black Dragons or other idiots.

I missed to have someone to help me with that.

Well, now it wasn't like that anymore.

I had my awesome best frien back, the most awesome friends in general and also an awesome girlfriend since a month.

How could it get any better? Everything was going great.

Most of all, I also couldn't wait for the tournament that would come soon.

I was already good but with Kim by my side, they had no chance and everybody knew that.

I grinned at the thought and then suddenly a SMS from Kim came:

_Hey Jack :) Sorry, but I got to do something with Grace and Mika today :D They don't even know yet, that I'm back and I really missed the girls :D Well, but maybe tomorrow after practice? :)_

My grin faded a bit but then I reminded myself that I shouldn't be like that.

Kim really was only back since 2 days and the girls also missed her like crazy.

Especially, since they did so much together before Kim went away and I really shouldn't be like this.

I sighed and put my empty bowl in the sink.

Maybe I should just call Jerry or Milton or Eddie or all of them.

Just as I wanted to do that, my phone vibrated again.

_Hey Jack. Want to go with us to the arcrade or do you have planned your full day out with Kimmy? :P_

I rolled my eyes at the SMS. That was so typical Jerry.

Well, before I came together with Layla, he thought that Kim and I would come together.

Then she moved away but he didn't stop, until I met Layla thanks to my parents.

Well, but Kim was just my best friend.

I rolled my eyes again and then wrote Jerry back:

_No, I'll come with you. What time? I just woke up and have been wondering why you are already awake? :P_

Usually, Jerry hated to wake up early.

Well, we all were not exactly morning people.

Well, except when we had practice.

Then we couldn't be like grumpy, thanks to Rudy but that was a different matter.

I was still waiting for the answer from Jerry.

Two minutes later, my phone vibrated again and it was a SMS from Layla:

_Good Morning :) Sorry, if I kept you away that long yesterday. I'm away today with my parents and tomorrow, I have to take care of Vito again (I know, that you have practice, don't worry) but do you want to do something on tuesday maybe? :) xxxx_

I smiled at the SMS.

I'd love to do something with Layla and then I could also do something with Kim tomorrow after practice to catch up.

I wrote Layla back:

_Good Morning to you , too :) No problem, it was exhausting but fun :) xx Sure, we can do something on tuesday. I pick you up after school? Well, I have to ask Rudy, if I can skip practice but I'll try my best :D_

Rudy had to say yes. I wanted to do something with Layla and we barely had much time the past days.

Well, but I had to find a good excuse.

Oh crap. I face-palmed myself.

How was I going to do that? That could really be fun.

I groaned, just as the reply from Jerry came:

_Okay. Meet you in a hour at the arcrade, dude. Bye :P_

* * *

**So , that was the chapter :D Hope you guys liked it! :D**

**Shout out to:**

**Rocker240 **

**kickinitlover11 **

**DisneyChica**

**DanseChick **

**KarateGirl77**

**LoveYaAll **

**xXselenXx**

**jabc4 **

**ShiningStars152**

**LoveYouForeverAndMore **

**R5KickAuslly29 **

**Blub (Guest)**

**swagmasterlol**

**StylishFashionista**

**ProudlyUnique **

**Bonjour10 **

**CompleteFamilyAndLife12**

**TheMisteryGirl007 **

**Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller**

**UnbreakableWarrior **

**AllisseLove **

**Lala (Guest)**

**For reviewing! You guys are really awesome! :D I can't believe that I got so many reviews! :D**

**Also huge thanks to all my follower and favorites! :D**


	5. Tell me

_**Beta- read by ProudlyUnique :) Thank you really much :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's already the fifth chapter of the story! :D**

**I'm pretty good in time with that story and it's going good, especially with the reviews! :D**

**Thank you so much for that guys! :D I can not even describe, how happy I am! :D**

**I really try to keep that story up good, that you have to read a lot! :D**

**Well, I hope that you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of review! :)**

**Thank you so much for the 16 reviews at the last chapter! :D**

**How many reviews can we hit with this chapter?**

**HAPPY 16th BIRTHDAY TO KARATEGIRL77! You're awesome , girl! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Jack's POV:**_

_I was still waiting for the answer from Jerry._

_Two minutes later, my phone vibrated again and it was a SMS from Layla:_

_Good Morning :) Sorry, if I kept you away that long yesterday. I'm away today with my parents and tomorrow, I have to take care of Vito again (I know, that you have practice, don't worry) but do you want to do something on tuesday maybe? :) xxxx_

_I smiled at the SMS._

_I'd love to do something with Layla and then I could also do something with Kim tomorrow after practice to catch up._

_I wrote Layla back:_

_Good Morning to you, too :) No problem, it was exhausting but fun :) xx Sure, we can do something on tuesday. I pick you up after school? Well, I have to ask Rudy, if I can skip practice but I'll try my best :D_

_Rudy had to say yes. I wanted to do something with Layla and we barely had much time the past days._

_Well, but I had to find a good excuse._

_Oh crap. I face-palmed myself._

_How was I going to do that? That could really be fun._

_I groaned, just as the reply from Jerry came:_

_Okay. Meet you in a hour at the arcrade, dude. Bye :P_

* * *

**At the Crawfords house**

**Kim's POV:**

Sure :) We can totally do that tomorrow after practice :) Have fun with the girls but don't do anything forbidden :P I can understand that you missed them. They missed you, too :) See you tomorrow, then :)

I smiled at the reply of Jack and then put my phone away, to continue eating my cereals. Jack was sometimes so cute and I was glad, that he understood. He really was an awesome best friend. I didn't find any boy like him in Australia and that was also one of the reasons, why I was glad to be back here. Of course, those all were just friendship feelings. That's at least what I was telling myself. Well, of course they were. We were just best friends. Well, but I still couldn't wait for tomorrow and for us, being alone and finally catching up of the past year. It was great with the guys but I missed it, to do something alone with Jack.

Okay, enough thought about Jack. I had to go to Grace now and surprise her and Mika.

I had talked with her mom earlier and she knew that I was coming.

I luckily also knew that Grace was at home and Mika was with her for a girls day!

This was going to be so awesome! They would never expect me to join their girls day!

I already packed my things and I couldn't wait for it.

Well, I couldn't sleep over at Grace's, since they had school tomorrow but I still needed some things.

Like my make-up bag and things like that.

Yes, we always had makeovers at our girls days.

I really hoped, that nothing changed.

I really missed that. Of course, I also had friends at Australia but it wasn't the same as with Grace and Mika.

I just totally missed them but I had to wait for my sister, who would drive me to Grace and Lucy was still getting ready.

She would do something with Grace's sister, who already knew that she was back.

They met up yesterday but Grace of course didn't know about that.

I grinned at the thought, just as Lucy came downstairs.

''Can we go?'' She asked me and I nodded, grinning.

''Yes, I'm ready. I can't wait to see the girls again.'' I replied and Lucy rolled her eyes.

''Sometimes you're really like a little girl.'' She stated.

I looked at her offended and then she added, ''That's one of the reasons why we have to be sisters.''

I chuckled, rolled my eyes this time and then playfully punched her in the shoulder.

Lucy winced, while I put my cereals bowl in the sink.

''Yes, we really are sisters but you are definitely the weaker one!'' I replied and then ran out of the kitchen.

''Hey!'' Lucy cried, following me and I laughed.

I really loved her and it was just so much fun to tease with her.

She was one of the people, who kept me sane in Australia.

**At the arcrade**

**Jack's POV:**

I was just walking to the arcade and to the point, where the guys wanted to meet up with me. I really wanted to do something with Kim but I also had nothing against an afternoon at the arcrade. That would also be fun for sure and I still had time for Kim, tomorrow because the day after that, I would see Layla. That would be awesome. I had never felt that good ever since Kim had moved away, and now, that she was back, I really could do something with all my friends. This was just getting better and better and I was so excited!

I grinned at the thought and then just heard someone crying from behind, ''Hey dreamy boy! Where are you going, yo?''

I turned around, rolling my eyes and saw Jerry standing there.

''Hello to you, too Jerry. I was looking for you and the guys. Where are the others?'' I replied.

Jerry chuckled and said to me, ''They're coming in a half hour. Had some issues at Phil's, yo. I didn't, of course.''

I rolled my eyes and asked, ''You just ran out before Phil could blame you for anything you did?''

Jerry shrugged and answered, walking up to me, ''Isn't it always like that? Anyways, how was it yesterday with your girlfriend, yo?''

Sometimes, I thought that it might have been not the best idea, to tell Jerry about Layla.

Well, Layla knew everything about the guys, including Kim.

''It was nice. Vito didn't try to kill me, Layla and I brought him to bed and then had some time alone.'' I replied and Jerry shuddered.

''Please no details, yo! That was already enough!'' He stated and I rolled my eyes.

Sometimes, Jerry really was ridiculous.

He called himself lady's man but all he could do was act jealous because I had a girlfriend.

''By the way, did you talk to Kim since yesterday?'' He added and I nodded.

''Of course, I did. We already agreed to do something tomorrow after practice to catch up.'' I replied and Jerry looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

''What?'' I asked him and Jerry shook his head.

Then he patted my shoulder and replied, ''I still say that you're together with the wrong girl, yo. Now, let's go. I saw the others over there.''

With that, he walked away to where the others were standing now and waving to us.

I rolled my eyes at Jerry and followed him.

He was acting ridiculous and taking crap.

I was happy with Layla and it would stay like that.

At least, that was what I was telling myself.

No, Layla was the girl of my dreams and everything was perfect.

I sighed and then took the last steps to the guys.

Milton grinned and greeted me, ''Hey Jack! Ready for some arcrade fun, only us guys?''

I nodded. I was happy that Kim was back, but I also wanted to enjoy the time with the boys.

Although, I didn't mind that there were less time for this now that Kim was back.

**Arriving at Grace's house**

**Kim's POV:**

Lucy had just parked in the parking lot by Grace's house and my heart racing. I was finally going to see my girls again. I was so happy about that! I grinned at the thought. It was time to have some girls fun again and it would be awesome just like always. There would be no boys and we would chat all night. I missed that in Australia, the way we girls always spent way too much time to help the boys get out of trouble.

I rolled my eyes at the thought, as Lucy suddenly brought me out of my thoughts.

''Do you want to get out or should we sit in here all day?'' She asked me mocking and I groaned.

I went out of the car and stuck my tongue out to her, while she also got out.

I took my bag and replied, ''Sorry, I was just lost in thoughts.''

Layla rolled her eyes and told me, ''I kinda did figure that out. About what?''

I rolled my eyes and said to her, ''None of your business.''

With that, I walked to Grace's house.

I rang the doorbell and heard Grace shout, ''Coming!''

I chuckled and waited for the door to open.

One minute later it did and Grace and Mika stood in the doorway.

Both of their mouths hang wide open as they realised, who was standing there.

I chuckled and told the girls, ''Kim's back.''

They still stared at me shocked but then started squealing and dragging me in to the house, while killing me with their hugs.

''Oh my god! You're back! I didn't – Since when? How was Australia?'' Grace brought out at the first, while Mika now also broke apart from our group hug.

It was cute, how they reacted. It really was.

I chuckled and replied, while we were walking upstairs to Grace's room, ''It's been two days. Australia was awful without you guys. I just wanted to be back here. I thought, that I'd surprise you guys so I came here. Well, I asked your mom, if you guys are at home.''

Grace and Mika grinned over both ears but then suddenly Mika pouted.

''Why didn't you come, yesterday?'' I sighed, sitting down on Grace's bed, along with them.

''I was away with the guys from the Dojo yesterday because I already started practice. Sorry, but I also missed the guys and it was a great day. Well, but I skipped Jack today to do something with you guys.'' I told them.

Grace put dramatically a hand over her chest and then said, ''Oh my god! You skipped Jack Brewer for us?''

I laughed and rolled my eyes at them.

''Yes I did. He might be my best friend but you're my best friends too.'' I replied and the girls smiled at me.

Then Mika suddenly smirked and asked, ''Really only your best friend or more?''

I looked shocked and confused at Mika but then it suddenly seemed to make click.

''Mika! I don't feel that way about him. Besides I just arrived two days ago! That would be so weird!'' I exclaimed, shocked.

Grace looked at me questioning and then asked, ''Why would that be weird?''

I looked confused at them, not really knowing what to say to that.

* * *

**What will Kim answer and will the girls get out more of her?**

**You guys will see that and the second part of the guys day at the next chapter! :D**

**Be prepared for a lot of more drama and also some more scenes with Layla in future! :D**

**She won't go away that soon but it'll be a lot of Kick ;D**

**Shout out to:**

**CompleteFamilyAndLife12**

**KarateGirl77**

**LoveYouForeverAndMore**

**UnbreakableWarrior **

**swagmasterlol **

**DanseChick **

**jabc4**

**StylishFashionista **

**Blub (Guest)**

**R5KickAuslly29 **

**DisneyChica **

**SecretGeCeLover**

**StoryofHonor **

**Lala (Guest)**

**LoveYaAll**

**Guest**

**For reviewing! :D Also thanks to all follower and the ones, who favorited my story! :D**

**See ya at the next chapter! :)**


	6. Guys fun and Girls' day?

_**Beta- read by ProudlyUnique :) Thank you really much :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the 6th chapter of my story! :D**

**I'm really working hard on this story and I can't believe that I'm getting so many reviews on it! :D**

**20 Reviews for this chapter! :O**

**You guys are amazing! :D Thank you! :)**

**Well, I hope that you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**_Previously_**

**_Kim's POV:_**

_Grace and Mika grinned over both ears but then suddenly Mika pouted._

_''Why didn't you come, yesterday?'' I sighed, sitting down on Grace's bed, along with them._

_''I was away with the guys from the Dojo yesterday because I already started practice. Sorry, but I also missed the guys and it was a great day. Well, but I skipped Jack today to do something with you guys.'' I told them._

_Grace put dramatically a hand over her chest and then said, ''Oh my god! You skipped Jack Brewer for us?''_

_I laughed and rolled my eyes at them._

_''Yes I did. He might be my best friend but you're my best friends too.'' I replied and the girls smiled at me._

_Then Mika suddenly smirked and asked, ''Really only your best friend or more?''_

_I looked shocked and confused at Mika but then it suddenly seemed to make click._

_''Mika! I don't feel that way about him. Besides I just arrived two days ago! That would be so weird!'' I exclaimed, shocked._

_Grace looked at me questioning and then asked, ''Why would that be weird?''_

_I looked confused at them, not really knowing what to say to that._

* * *

**At the arcade park**

**Jerry's POV:**

Jack and I just came down from roller coaster, where the other guys didn't want to go, because it was too 'dangerous'. Okay, I kinda almost peed in to my pants but I was on it with Jack and only Jack. The others were even to afraid to go on it. Counting Rudy. Okay, that didn't mean anything. Rudy was a baby when it comes to things like roller coasters. Even though he was actually the adult from us. Well, but it was Rudy. He'll probably never grow up and neither will I, but hey. Who cares? I got the swag, yo! That's all what counts!

''Jerry, are you still there?'' Jack asked me and I got out of my thoughts, realizing that I hadn't moved an inch.

Oops. I quickly walked up to him and replied, ''Yeah, just thought about my awesomeness, yo!''

Jack rolled his eyes but just continued walking and I followed him.

Something was wrong with that guy and I could see that.

''I'm asking myself, if everything is okay with you.'' I stated, while we were walking.

Jack looked confused at me and this time, I rolled my eyes.

Since Kim was back, he was different again.

Like as he was, when she was still there.

''Something is wrong with you, yo. Don't deny it.'' I added and Jack sighed.

Okay, I was so right, yo.

Then suddenly Jack said, ''Nothing is wrong with me. I'm more than fine. My best friend is back, I'm together with the girl of my dreams and I have a day with you guys. Why shouldn't everything be perfect?''

With that, he walked to Rudy, Milton and Eddie and I groaned inside, but followed him.

I might not be the brightest star but something was wrong with that guy and I had to find out what.

''There you are guys!'' Rudy exclaimed, as we approached them. ''We've been wondering where you've been!''

Hey, Milton and Eddie both had bags with sweets in their hands.

I snuck a chocolate bar out of Eddie's bag and then replied with full mouth, ''Sorry, yo! There was a long row and we also talked about something, yo!''

Jack glared at me but I completely ignored it.

''About what were you guys talking about?'' Milton asked, with a raised eyebrow.

I looked at Jack, who quickly replied, ''Nothing important. Just about today.''

Wow, Jack lied instead of telling them about what we talked.

Well, because it had involved Layla again.

I couldn't believe that he was lying to everyone except me because of Layla.

''Are you sure okay, Jack? You seem a bit tensed!'' Rudy stated and Jack quickly nodded.

I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything.

''He's probably just thinking about Kim and the fact, that they're finally doing something together alone again, tomorrow!'' Eddie said to Rudy and I saw a faint blush on Jack's cheeks.

See why I think, that Layla isn't the right one?

Jack sighed and then replied, ''Of course I'm happy to do something with Kim. Well, but I got to go now. I see you guys tomorrow at practice after school!''

With that, he just walked away without waiting for any answer from us.

''Okay, what is wrong with Jack?'' Eddie asked.

Wow, if even Eddie noticed it.

I shrugged, pretending I didn't know anything.

Then I replied, ''I have no idea. Let's go to some candy shop. I need more of this chocolate bars.''

**At Grace's house**

**Kim's POV:**

Grace looked at me questioningly and then asked, ''Why would that be weird?'' I looked confused at them, not really knowing what to say to that. Why would it be weird? That was a good question. Well, I didn't feel anything for Jack, as far as I knew... That would be one of the reasons, why it would be weird. Well, but that didn't have anything to do with the fact, that I only came back two days ago. Sure, I was super excited to see Jack again but I was also happy about the fact, to see the guys again and the girls. Well, but I was kinda more excited because of Jack...

No. I wasn't in love with Jack or was I?

Grace suddenly waved her hand in front of my face.

''Earth to Kim! Earth to Kim! Are you still there?'' She asked me and I quickly shook my head.

Mika chuckled and replied for me, ''She was probably dreaming about Jack and her.''

I couldn't help but blush at that, even though it wasn't exactly true.

''I'm just not in love with Jack, okay? Sure he's my best friend and he looks good but no. Besides, he could have every other girl. Why would he want me?'' I told them, determining.

Well, but Grace and Mika didn't seem to really get it the way I meant it.

''Are you sure, that you're not in looove with Jack? It pretty much does sound like you do.'' Grace stated and I quickly shook my head.

I was saying wrong things the whole time and they were still questioning me.

What the heck was wrong with me? I normally never was like that.

''I'm not in love with him. He- He's like a brother to me. Like a big brother. Nothing more.'' I stated but I knew that it wasn't true.

Jack wasn't like a big brother to me anymore but I also didn't know if I felt 'that' for him.

''Okay, okay, Kimmy. Whatever you say.'' Mika said to me and I rolled my eyes.

I already hated it, when Jerry called me like that or my sister and Mika still did it every time.

She could be glad, that she was one of my best friends.

''Can we please just talk about something else? I just came back home and I want to hear, what all happened to you, when I was away.'' I stated and the two girls looked at each other.

''I sadly have to say, that it didn't happen much. Mika has a crush on Jerry a-'' ''GRACE!'' Mika cried, angry and my eyes went wide.

''Has a crush on Jerry?'' I asked Mika in disbelief, who went bright red.

Oh my god. Mika has a crush on Jerry. That was so weird.

Grace laughed and replied, ''Yes, she has. Since 4 months?''

Mika nodded, looking down.

''I can't help it. I do think, that he is really cute.'' Mika stated and I couldn't help but laugh at that.

Jerry and cute. That sounded so weird.

That said, I had a crush on someone.

''Oh well. Now I'm back. How about I try to let my match making skills play a bit? Jerry won't have anything against it, either.'' I told her and Mika quickly shook her head.

Jerry was one of my best friends after all and I could help her.

''Oh no. It's embarrassing enough, that I like him. I mean, it's Jerry. Well, he is cute b-''

I rolled my eyes at Mika and cut her off, ''I do think, that you want that. If you really like him, you don't care, what the others think.''

Grace nodded and Mika sighed but then nodded as well.

''Okay, I'm in but please nothing to embarrassing.'' Mika stated and I laughed.

''You want to come together with Jerry. I can't promise too much there.'' I replied and Grace laughed as well.

Mika went only redder at that and we laughed even harder.

''Well,'' Grace added. ''And while doing that, we can help Kim to come together with Jack.''

''GRACE!'' I cried, mad and Grace just laughed.

Then suddenly the door went open and Grace's and my sister came in.

Lucy raised an eyebrow at us and then stated, ''When you're finished, talking about your crushes... We've been wondering if you want to go with us to eat some pizza.''

I immediately jumped up, followed by Mika.

I was glad, to finally avoid the subject further.

''I'm in!'' I exclaimed happy and Grace rolled her eyes at us.

''I'm in, too but only because I'm hungry. We'll come back to that subject, girls.'' She told us and Mika and I gulped.

Grace's sister laughed and added, ''We can also talk about that at the pizza place. Lucy and I are already heard half of it. You guys are pretty loud.''

Mika and I went both red but then followed the others out of the door.

* * *

**Since it's working so awesome with the chapters, I'm making a short cut now and am posting the stories already again! :D**

**Shout outs to:**

**StylishFashionista **

**LoveYaAll **

**KarateGirl77**

**Blub (Guest)**

**ProudlyUnique **

**cottoncandy **

**DisneyChica **

**jabc4**

**R5KickAuslly29  
**

**DanseChick**

**Guest **

**UnbreakableWarrior **

**Ricagirl (Guest)**

**LoveYouForeverAndMore **

**Bonjour10**

**adelaide**

**swagmasterlol **

**SecretGeCeLover **

**StoryofHonor**

**AllisseLove**

**For reviewing! From the next chapter on, I'll also post the outfits of the girls on polyvore ! :D**

**See ya at the next chapter! :)**


	7. It's not a date

_**Beta- read by ProudlyUnique :) Thank you really much :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's already the 7th chapter of the story! :D**

**Well, I did it in my week off of updating as the first thing to write and I really hope that it turned out good :)**

**I tried my best so far with the story and I hope you'll be patient for Kick :D**

**Thank you so much for the 16 reviews! You guys are the best! :D**

**OVER 110 REVIEWS FOR 6 CHAPTERS! I can't believe it! :D**

**Well, I hope you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Kim's POV:**_

_''Okay, I'm in but please nothing too embarrassing.'' Mika stated and I laughed._

_''You want to come together with Jerry. I can't promise too much there.'' I replied and Grace laughed as well._

_Mika went only redder at that and we laughed even harder._

_''Well,'' Grace added. ''And while doing that, we can help Kim to come together with Jack.''_

_''GRACE!'' I cried, mad and Grace just laughed._

_Then suddenly the door went open and Grace's and my sister came in._

_Lucy raised an eyebrow at us and then stated, ''When you're finished, talking about your crushes... We've been wondering if you want to go with us to eat some pizza.''_

_I immediately jumped up, followed by Mika._

_I was glad, to finally avoid the subject further._

_''I'm in!'' I exclaimed happy and Grace rolled her eyes at us._

_''I'm in, too but only because I'm hungry. We'll come back to that subject, girls.'' She told us and Mika and I gulped._

_Grace's sister laughed and added, ''We can also talk about that at the pizza place. Lucy and I are already heard half of it. You guys are pretty loud.''_

_Mika and I went both red but then followed the others out of the door._

* * *

**The next day at the Dojo after school**

**Jack's POV:**

I was the next day at the Dojo with the guys and we were waiting for Kim. I had no idea where she was, but she wrote to me 10 minutes earlier, that she escaped her sister and would come any minute. I was asking myself, why she had to escape Lucy. The girls actually told each other everything and I saw no reason why that would have changed, but oh well. Maybe some difficulties had arisen in Australia. I had to be patient and just ask Kim today. She would tell me the reason for sure. I was her best friend. She just had to tell me or else... Or what? I didn't really know.

I sighed and the boys looked a bit confused at me.

Milton chuckled and told me, ''Don't worry Jack. Kim will come and spend the day with you.''

I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything .

Milton didn't know anything about my relationship with Layla and it should stay that way.

Laura didn't want them to know it and I kinda didn't want it that much , either.

I just wanted to reply to Milton, as the door of the Dojo went open and Kim came in, smiling at us.

''Hey guys!'' She greeted us.

We all replied at the same time, ''Hey!''

Jerry chuckled and nudged me in the side but I rolled my eyes.

Especially he should know, that was Milton said was stupid.

Kim was amazing without a doubt but... no. I had a girlfriend.

''Hey Kimmy! You're prince Charming already missed you!'' Rudy cried and Kim went red.

I rolled my eyes at Rudy, while the other boys laughed.

''Sorry for the delay. My sister was trying to talk to me about things that I didn't care about. I'll just go get changed and then we can start.'' Kim replied and we others nodded.

Then she walked in to the changing room.

Jerry patted my shoulder and then told me, ''I already know, that you guys will have a lot of fun on your little catching up- date.''

I rolled my eyes. ''You know that it's not a date.'' I whispered to him, a bit annoyed and Jerry just shrugged.

Then he went to Eddie to spare with him.

I sighed and sat down on a bench, waiting for Kim to come out of the changing room that we could also start with our training.

Rudy came up to me and looked a bit confused at me.

''Why are you acting like this, when we're making fun of Kim and you? I mean that wouldn't be the first time, but you're pretty tensed about it at the moment.'' He asked me.

I sighed. I couldn't tell Rudy.

''I'm sorry, Rudy. It's just- Kim came back after a year and I don't want the friendship to go down, because of you guys, making jokes of us.'' I replied.

Rudy raised an eyebrow at me but then nodded.

''Well, okay... I got to go and help Milton. I think, he's about to damage something, again.'' He said to me and then went to Milton.

I sighed again, just as Kim already came out of the changing room.

She gave me a smile and then asked, ''Can we start?''

I nodded and we went on the mats.

**After practice**

**Kim's POV:**

''Okay, guys! That was it for today!'' Rudy cried to us. I just had taken Jack down on the mats. I was a bit out of training with Jack, since the boys at the Dojo in Australia weren't as half as good as him. Well, and I had to think about what the girls said the whole time... Did I really like Jack like that? I couldn't, right? He was my best friend. It would be- Okay, it wouldn't be that weird. He's a boy, I'm a girl, and we have also best friends since years, but... No. That would probably destroy everything, if it goes wrong and I really didn't want that at all.

''Kim? Is everything okay?'' Jack asked me a bit confused, who was back on his feet now.

I quickly shook my head to get of my thoughts.

Then I smiled and replied, ''Of course, it is. I go get changed and then we can go. See you in a few.''

Jack nodded and I went in to the changing room.

I promised Mika to also talk to Jerry at some point but not right now.

I first had to get my thoughts about Jack straight and I really wanted to have a good time with him today.

It had been an eternity since we had spent a whole day alone together.

Mostly because of Australia.

After I had finished showering and changing and changed in to some fresh clothes **(link on my profile) **, I walked back in to the practice room and Jack was already waiting there for me.

''The others went to Phil's.'' Jack told me and I nodded.

''Well, where should we go?'' I asked him. Jack seemed to think about it shortly.

Then he grinned.

''What about the Chinese restaurant? I know, that it's a half hour from here but it's an eternity since we were there and I'll pay.'' He replied and I grinned wide.

I loved that idea.

I chuckled and said to him, ''As long as you pay. Let's go.''

Jack chuckled as well and we made our way out of the Dojo and to Jack's car to drive to the Chinese.

As soon as Jack started driving, it went a bit silent.

''Well, how are you?'' Jack suddenly asked and I laughed, turning a bit to him.

''How are you? Really?'' I replied and Jack chuckled, too.

''Sorry, it's just a bit weird. It has been so long and I really missed you but it's still weird.'' He stated and I blushed a bit.

Jack missed me. I felt my heart flutter at that comment.

''I missed you, too. I'm really glad to be back here with you and the guys.'' I said to him and Jack smiled shortly at me and then went back to the road.

I really meant every word. I couldn't even really describe, how much I missed them.

''Well, but it couldn't have been that bad in Australia. It's supposed to be beautiful over there and I bet you and your sister had a bunch of fun.'' Jack told me.

I shook my head.

''Australia really is beautiful but it's not the same when the biggest part of your family lives at the other side of the world.'' I replied.

It really was not the same.

Normally, I would've just walked over to Jack or Mika or so, when I was bored and there...

Everyone was so far away from each other, even in the city and even though, I had a few people I did something with...

It still wasn't the same...

Jack raised an eyebrow and then asked, ''Come on. No real good friends or a boy, to whom you lost your heart?''

I shook my head and looked at him a bit in disbelieve.

''Please, you know me better than that, Jack. Well, I went on the one or two dates and there were guys, who had a crush on me but there never was the right one.'' I replied.

Maybe he's sitting right besides you at the moment. A voice in my head told me.

What are you talking about? I asked confused, inside.

Oh please. You and Jack. The perfect couple and you know that.

Even if I would feel something like that, he could have every girl. Why should he take me?

Why don't you just ask him, if he ha

s a girlfriend? I know, that I'm right.

You're not! Even if he doesn't have one, wouldn't mean that he likes me like that.

But you do like him like that.

No, I don't!

''Was it because of the boys or because of the fact that you just didn't want to?'' Jack suddenly asked me and I couldn't help but chuckle.

''Kinda both. You know, I'm critical with boyfriends. Well, at least I turned out to be that way. Well, but what about you? Do you have a girlfriend?'' I replied, questioning.

Jack suddenly flinched and I looked confused at him.

* * *

**Will Jack tell Kim about Layla or will he keep it at a secret? :D**

**Shout outs to :**

**R5KickAuslly29**

**Guest 1**

**UnbreakableWarrior**

**jabc4**

**swagmasterlol**

**StylishFashionista**

**KarateGirl77 **

**StoryofHonor**

**ProudlyUnique **

**Bonjour10 **

**Guest 2**

**LoveYaAll**

**DisneyChica**

**TheMisteryGirl007**

**SecretGeCeLover**

**AllisseLove**

**For reviewing! Also thanks to all my favorites and followers! You guys are the best! :)**

**See ya at the next chapter! :)**


	8. The not date

_**Beta- read by ProudlyUnique :) Thank you really much :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's already the 8th chapter of the story! :D**

**Thank you so much for the 19 reviews on the chapter! :D**

**130 reviews for 7 chapters. Wow :O **

**Can we hit the 135 or even 140 reviews with this chapter? :)**

**I needed a bit for that chapter, because of some distractions but I think, it's good :D**

**I'm really trying to keep this story up and since it's long, you have to wait for KICK a bit :D**

**Well, I hope that you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Kim's POV:**_

_''Please, you know me better than that, Jack. Well, I went on the one or two dates and there were guys, who had a crush on me but there never was the right one.'' I replied._

_Maybe he's sitting right besides you at the moment. A voice in my head told me._

_What are you talking about? I asked confused, inside._

_Oh please. You and Jack. The perfect couple and you know that._

_Even if I would feel something like that, he could have every girl. Why should he take me?_

_Why don't you just ask him, if he has a girlfriend? I know, that I'm right._

_You're not! Even if he doesn't have one, wouldn't mean that he likes me like that._

_But you do like him like that._

_No, I don't!_

_''Was it because of the boys or because of the fact that you just didn't want to?'' Jack suddenly asked me and I couldn't help but chuckle._

_''Kinda both. You know, I'm critical with boyfriends. Well, at least I turned out to be that way. Well, but what about you? Do you have a girlfriend?'' I replied, questioning._

_Jack suddenly flinched and I looked confused at him._

* * *

**Jack's POV:**

''Kinda both. You know, I'm critical with boyfriends. Well, at least I turned out to be that. Well, but what about you? Do you have a girlfriend?'' Kim replied, questioning. I flinched at the question but tried to calm down. Why did Kim have to ask me that question from all the questions? Well, I started with it , but still... I couldn't tell her. I remembered, what Layla said but Kim was my best friend... Should I tell her or not? Maybe it was better, if I tell her, but... No. I would be a total awful boyfriend, if I'd do that. I promised it to Layla.

''Uhm- No. Actually not. I'm still single.'' I replied, trying to sound completely normal and not nervous.

I really just lied to my best friend Kim.

Oh my god. I was such an idiot but I couldn't do anything else.

I promised it to my girlfriend.

Kim looked at me suspicious and then asked me, ''Seriously? The Jack Brewer still hasn't a girlfriend?''

I blushed a bit at the comment.

The compliment got me, really.

''There wasn't the right one, yet. I could say the same about the Kim Crawford.'' I replied and this time, Kim was the one who was going red.

I smirked at that, while she looked kinda cute.

Then the red went out of her face and she suddenly looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

''You really think, that I would look for a boy in Australia? I didn't even plan on staying there and even the boys here are better for me then the ones in Australia.'' She stated and now I laughed.

''So rather Frank than an Australian boy?'' I asked her with a raised eyebrow.

I saw, how Kim looked disgusted and then replied, ''I never said that!''

I chuckled at that and Kim couldn't help but laugh, too.

It was so good to talk to her like that again.

Even though, I kinda lied to her and I really felt bad now.

Well, but I promised it.

I sighed after the laughter had died down and felt Kim's confused look on me.

''Is everything okay, Jack?'' She asked me and I quickly nodded.

''Yeah. Everything perfect. We're here. Let's go and eat some chinese food!'' I exclaimed, quickly trying to avoid a conversation about why I sighed.

I parked and walked out of the car, followed by a confused Kim.

I really didn't want to ruin our da- day together to catch up.

We walked in to the chinese restaurant and sat down.

''Well, anything else new except for the fact that Frank is more attractive for you then Australian boys?'' I mocked her and Kim rolled her eyes.

''He isn't , but I don't want him or the Australian boys. If I have to choose between being single and dating guys like that, I'd rather stay single.'' She stated and I chuckled at that comment.

Well, but she only said that she doesn't like Frank like that, which was no secret...

Maybe she had a crush on someone else here.

She would tell me, if she had one, right? Yeah, like I told her about my girlfriend.

''Well, but...'' Kim suddenly continued and I looked confused up to her. ''There is something else new. I found something interesting out from Mika. A secret from her.''

I looked even more confused and Kim chuckled.

''Well, what is it? Or is it a girl thing, you can't tell me?'' I asked her and Kim laughed.

Then she punched me in the shoulder and replied, ''If I weren't supposed to tell you, I wouldn't even start with the subject, Jack.''

Oh , right.

''Okay, then tell me. What exactly is up?'' I asked her, glad to change the subject from our love lives to something else.

''Mika kinda has a crush on one of the Warriors...'' Kim started and I looked a bit shocked at her.

Please don't say, it's me.

''And...'' She continued. Okay, I kinda was afraid right now.

''And she kinda has the crush on Jerry.'' Kim finished and my eyes went wide.

''You're kidding, right? On Jerry?'' I asked her in shock and disbelieve.

Kim shook her head and I looked even more shocked.

Mika was really in love with Jerry.

''I was also shocked. I mean how could you fall in love with Jerry?'' Kim stated.

Okay, that was mean.

''Jerry isn't that bad. He just has problems with-'' ''Girls.'' Kim finished my sentence and I nodded.

Before Kim could say more, the waiter came and took our orders, finally.

I had to let sink in what Kim said, first. I was really shocked.

I meant, Mika was so- and Jerry was so- That seemed so crazy but if Mika really had a crush on him...

''Well, what do you want to do now?'' I asked Kim after a while and Kim also looked up now.

''Well, I kinda told Mika that I'll help her with Jerry, since he's one of my best friends and-''

''And you want to ask me, if I could talk to Jerry and get something out of him.'' I finished her sentence and Kim nodded.

I sighed but then Kim looked pleading at me.

''Oh come on Kim, don't look at me like that. You know Jerry.'' I said to her but she didn't stop and I groaned. ''Fine, I'll do it!''

Kim squealed and hugged me over the table.

''Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!'' She told me and then she did something unexpected.

She kissed my cheek and I looked shocked at her.

Kim looked shocked as well and quickly sat back down on her seat.

My cheek was tingling a bit but I ignored it.

What were you doing Jack? You had a girlfriend!

''Umm- Thank you.'' Kim added and then looked down on the table.

I didn't really know what to say, either.

That really was awkward.

''No problem.'' I replied, as if that would make the situation better.

Kim gave me a slight smile and I sighed.

Okay, that was pretty stupid, right now. We shouldn't be so awkward.

It was just a friendly kiss on the cheek, right?

''I have one question, though.'' I said to her and Kim looked confused at me.

''How am I supposed to talk to Jerry without spilling out that Mika is in love with him? How am I supposed to get something out of him?'' I asked her.

Kim rolled her eyes at me and I looked confused back.

''Come on, Jack. It's Jerry. You just have to ask him, if he has any interest in one 'Chica' at the moment and he'll talk to you about it like a waterfall.'' Kim stated.

Okay, there she was right. I nodded and then went silent again.

''Maybe we could really get them together and Mika could get some sense in to Jerry.'' Kim added and I chuckled.

''I think, that it is way to late for that.'' I replied and Kim now also laughed.

''So true.'' She said and we laughed again.

The laughter died down, as our food and drinks came.

Then we started eating, making here and there a joke but not talking about much, since we wanted to enjoy the food.

''Hmmmm...'' Kim said, after eating. ''I missed that.''

I laughed and replied, ''The food or coming with me here?''

Kim rolled her eyes at me and punched me in the shoulder again.

''Both of course, silly. Well, but we should go. My mom wants me to be home by 9 , because we have family night.'' She told me and I nodded.

We both stood up and after I paid for us both, we went out of the restaurant.

Kim and I walked to the car in silence and I let the day replay again.

It really was great and – Suddenly my phone started vibrating and I got a SMS from Layla:

Hey Jack. I'm really excited about our date tomorrow :) I hope Rudy didn't kill you as you asked, to go earlier from practice :) Love you xxx

My eyes went wide at the SMS. Oh crap.

I totally forgot my date with Layla, tomorrow.

''Jack?'' Kim asked me, a bit confused.

I quickly shook my head and told her, ''Let's go home. Everything is good.''

With that I went in to the car, followed by Kim.

Okay, I have to get out of practice earlier, somehow.

Rudy might really kill me for that, tomorrow.

* * *

**Yes, Jack didn't tell her. You'll see in further chapters why :D**

**Special shout outs to Bonjour 10, LoveYaAll, Guest, LoveYouForeverAndMore and SecretGeCeLover for having the right answer :D**

**Also shout outs in general to:**

**Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller **

**AllisseLove **

**ProudlyUnique**

**Bonjour10**

**LoveYaAll **

**KarateGirl77 **

**swagmasterlol**

**DisneyChica**

**StylishFashionista **

**cottoncandy**

**Guest**

**UnbreakableWarrior**

**R5KickAuslly29**

**jabc4**

**LoveYouForeverAndMore**

**TheMisteryGirl007 **

**Blub**

**SecretGeCeLover**

**Junatina**

**For reviewing to the story! :D**

**Also thanks to all the ones who favorited or are following my story! :D **

****** You guys are the best! :)**

**See ya at the next chapter! :)**


	9. How was it?

_**Beta- read by ProudlyUnique :) Thank you really much :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the 9th chapter of the story! :D**

**I'm pretty good in time with that story :D Already have a lot and you can be prepared for a lot of drama :D**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! :)**

**145 reviews for 8 chapters! :D You guys are really beyond amazing! :D**

**Can we hit the 150 reviews with this chapter or maybe even more? :)**

**Well, I hope that you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Jack's POV:**_

_''Both of course, silly. Well, but we should go. My mom wants me to be home by 9, because we have family night." She told me and I nodded._

_We both stood up and after I paid for us both, we went out of the restaurant._

_Kim and I walked to the car in silence and I let the day replay again._

_It really was great and – Suddenly my phone started vibrating and I got a SMS from Layla:_

_Hey Jack. I'm really excited about our date tomorrow :) I hope Rudy didn't kill you as you asked, to go earlier from practice :) Love you xxx_

_My eyes went wide at the SMS. Oh crap._

_I totally forgot my date with Layla, tomorrow._

_''Jack?'' Kim asked me, a bit confused._

_I quickly shook my head and told her, ''Let's go home. Everything is good.''_

_With that I went in to the car, followed by Kim._

_Okay, I have to get out of practice earlier, somehow._

_Rudy might really kill me for that, tomorrow._

* * *

**The next day**

**Kim's POV:**

I just woke up the next day , after a really long but amazing day with Jack. I couldn't believe how much fun we had had. I really loved every single minute of it and it was just great. The knowledge that I missed spending time with Jack was always there, but now I realized, how intense that was. Well, even though it also was kinda embarrassing when I kissed his cheek as thanks or when we suddenly were silent then and... Gosh, all of this was so confusing and I was still not sure about my feelings about Jack. What should I do?

I sighed and stood up from bed, to get ready for the day. It was 10 a.m.

And I knew that Lucy had the day off today and she would question me about what had happened yesterday.

I groaned at the thought.

I was so unsure about all of this.

I really liked Jack but did I like him like that?

I really didn't know and that was creeping me out.

I sighed again and then took some clothes and went in to the shower.

After I had changed and did my makeup and, (AN, Link on the profile) I went downstairs to eat some breakfast.

You can't think properly with an empty stomach and if I wouldn't come downstairs at some point, Lucy would come upstairs and that could be even more fun.

Sarcasm indeed.

As I came in to the kitchen, Lucy was already sitting there with her phone in her hand. (AN, Link for Outfit on the profile)

As I came in to the room, she looked up and grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes, mumbled a ''morning'' and took a bowl out of the cupboard, poured some cereal and milk into it, and started eating.

It was only a matter of time, until she would start to ask question and I really didn't want that to happen.

I sighed and continued eating.

Lucy was just waiting, until I was finished.

I knew her. As soon as the bowl was in the sink, she would start with the questions.

I finished my bowl of cereals put it in the sink and stood there for a minute.

Nothing came. Not even a single word. I got slightly confused.

I turned around to her and asked her, ''Don't you want to ask me something?''

Lucy looked as confused back and then shook her head.

Okay, she was playing with me. Gosh, I hated that.

''No, not that I know of.'' Lucy replied and then went back to her phone.

What was that supposed to be? Was she trying to confuse me or what did she want to do?

''Really, nothing?'' I asked and Lucy shook her head.

Maybe, she really didn't want to ask and I had luck.

I should be happy about that, right? I sat down to her and still waited.

Something would come, I knew that.

Normally she asked me always what happened, when I was out with Jack.

I couldn't imagine that that changed now.

That would be too weird.

I waited and waited and nothing came.

Then I asked again, ''Don't you want to ask me how the day with Jack was yesterday?''

The day before, she tried to put out her matchmaker skills with Grace's sister and now she didn't care anymore?

I couldn't imagine that.

Lucy raised an eyebrow at me and replied, ''Do you want to tell me what happened? I'm willing to hear but you don't have to.''

Oh, now I got her. I rolled my eyes at her.

Well, I needed someone to talk and as my sister, she should understand me the best.

At least I hoped so.

''Kinda... I have to talk to you about something.'' I said to her and now Lucy laid her phone aside and looked curious at me.

''What happened?'' She asked me. ''I want to know all the deets!''

I rolled my eyes but then started telling her what happened and she just listened.

It was good to get that all out.

I finished the story with, ''The whole thing was so weird. I blushed so often and I kissed him on the cheek a-''

''And you're in love with him.'' Lucy finished for me and I groaned.

''I have no idea, if I am but it is so confusing!'' I exclaimed, frustrated.

Lucy rolled her eyes at me.

''It does sound to me like you are. You don't act like this around your best friend if there's not more behind the whole story.'' Lucy stated and I sighed.

Then I looked questioning at her.

''You really think so?'' I asked.

Lucy nodded, smiled and then replied, ''I know so.''

**At the Dojo**

**Jack's POV:**

I just walked to the Dojo after school and still tried to find a good excuse that Rudy would let me go earlier. Layla would kill me, if I wouldn't come to our date. Why didn't I think about this sooner? Sometimes I was really stupid and I knew that. Well, but I had to find a good excuse. I wanted to spend the day with my girlfriend and she still didn't want anyone to know. Well, that's Layla for you guys. I don't really understand why she is doing all this, but I accepted it because I was a good boyfriend. I had no other choice anyway and I even asked the teacher to let me out earlier to talk to Rudy alone.

I sighed, just as I entered the doors to the Dojo.

Well, if I really want to make a real excuse, I probably have to skip the whole rehearsal.

Rudy was sitting on a bench in the practice room and looked confused up.

''Hey Jack.'' He greeted me. ''I didn't expect you to come that early.''

I nodded. Think of something good, Jack.

''Umm, yeah. I kinda have some family issues and asked the teacher to be let out earlier and to tell you, too. I can't stay for practice today but I promise that I'll be there tomorrow again or at least , I'll try to.'' I replied.

Gosh, I really hated lying but then I thought again about Layla.

You're doing that for your girlfriend, Jack.

Rudy looked a bit shocked at me but then nodded quickly.

''Is it really bad?'' He asked, concerned.

I nodded, slowly. Yeah Jack, make the lying even worse.

Rudy then told me, ''Of course, you can take the day off. Clear the family issues up and if you need help just call us. You know, we Wasabi Warriors a-''

''Always hold together. Thanks Rudy. I see you tomorrow, hopefully.'' I said to him and Rudy nodded.

Then I walked quickly out of the Dojo to avoid any other questions.

I didn't want to lie even more.

As soon as I was out of sight of the Dojo and in my car, I wrote Layla a SMS:

Hay :) I'm already out of the Dojo :) Can I pick you up in an hour? :) xxx

I started driving to my house.

I really felt bad, but I told myself the whole time that it was for my girlfriend.

It wasn't the right thing, as well as the fact that I was out with Kim alone, yesterday.

Well, but I didn't regret the afternoon.

Kim was my best friend and nothing more, right?

As soon as I arrived home 10 minutes later, the answer from Layla came:

Sure :) I can't wait for our date :) xx See ya in a hour :) xx

I smiled slightly at the SMS and went out of the car and in to my house.

My parents, luckily, weren't there and I could just walk upstairs and get ready.

I went under the shower quick and then changed.

As I was finished, I still had some time and just watched some TV.

Then as it was time, I went back to my car and drove to Layla.

As soon as I arrived at her house, I parked and then went to the front door.

I rang the doorbell and 20 seconds later, Layla opened it with a bright grin.

She looked really good in her date outfit. **(AN: Link on profile)**

She smiled, gave me a peck on the cheek and I greeted her, ''Hey, Layla. You look great.''

Layla smiled and replied, ''Thank you. You look really handsome too..''

I smiled at her and then asked her, ''Well, what do you want to do today?''

Layla seemed to think about it short.

''How about the movies?'' She replied and I nodded.

That sounded good. I wouldn't meet the guys there since I knew they, including Grace and Mika, wouldn't be there.

Kim said something about Mika, wanting to come to the Dojo to watch Jerry, so Grace tagged along.

''Well, then. Let's go.'' I stated and she nodded.

She took her bag and we went to my car.

On the way there, she asked me, ''How was practice yesterday? Did Rudy let you practice until late time again or were you guys also at Phil's?''

* * *

**Why is Layla always questioning Jack and what will he answer? More lies? :D**

**You'll see that at the next chapters! :D**

**Shout outs to:**

**LoveYaAll**

**ProudlyUnique**

**Bonjour10 **

**jabc4 **

**LoveYouForeverAndMore  
**

**KarateGirl77 **

**UnbreakableWarrior**

**R5KickAuslly29 **

**swagmasterlol**

**StylishFashionista **

**Guest**

**DisneyChica**

**AllisseLove**

**Lap**

**SecretGeCeLover **

**For reviewing! :D You guys are the best! **

**See you at the next chapter! :D**


	10. What happened?

**Beta- read by ProudlyUnique :) Thank you really much :)**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's already the 10th chapter of the story! :D**

**Thank you so much for all the support and the reviews! :D**

**Over 160 reviews for 9 chapters! :O I still am processing this! :D**

**You guys are the best! :D**

**I was so happy about all of them and I can't believe that there are so much of it for so less chapters! :)**

**SPecial shout outs to : SecretGeCeLover and TheMisteryGirl007 for having the right answer! :D  
**

**Well, I hope you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews at the new chapter! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Jack's POV:**_

_I rang the doorbell and 20 seconds later, Layla opened it with a bright grin._

_She looked really good in her date outfit. **(AN, Link on profile)**_

_She smiled, gave me a peck on the cheek and I greeted her, ''Hey, Layla. You look great.''_

_Layla smiled and replied, ''Thank you. You look really handsome too.''_

_I smiled at her and then asked her, ''Well, what do you want to do today?''_

_Layla seemed to think about it short._

_''How about the movies?'' She replied and I nodded._

_That sounded good. I wouldn't meet the guys there since I knew they, including Grace and Mika, wouldn't be there._

_Kim said something about Mika, wanting to come to the Dojo to watch Jerry, so Grace tagged along._

_''Well, then. Let's go.'' I stated and she nodded._

_She took her bag and we went to my car._

_On the way there, she asked me, ''How was practice yesterday? Did Rudy let you practice until late time again or were you guys also at Phil's?''_

* * *

**At the Dojo**

**Kim's POV:**

I was just walking to the Dojo, still slightly confused about the talk with my sister. Was I really in love with Jack? Why was it so hard to figure out, if I was? I mean, he was my best friend and it shouldn't be that hard, right? Why should I even feel something like that for him? Wasn't that stupid, since he was my best friend? It could literally destroy anything and I really didn't want that. There were so many questions already and I was only back a couple of days ago.

I sighed internally, just as I entered the Dojo where the guys were already there and Grace and Mika, too.

Mika was dressed up for the situation as well as Grace. **(AN: Link on profile)**

I looked around confused.

''Hey guys.'' I greeted them. ''Where is Jack?''

Shouldn't he be here already? Maybe he was still in the changing room.

Maybe something happened.

Why wasn't he here? What was wrong with him?

Jerry chuckled and replied, ''No need to get outraged, Kimmy. Rudy was just about to tell us.''

I nodded and then looked questioning at Rudy.

Rudy sighed and then told me, ''I don't know if he wants everybody in this room to find out about it.''

I knew that he meant Mika and Grace with that.

Mika chuckled, flipped her hair and walked up to me with Grace.

''Kim will tell us anyway. Right, Kimmy?'' She asked me and I sighed.

That also would be against the Wasabi code.

Well, yes I told the girls but I couldn't tell that Rudy that it was true.

Well, at least a part of it I would tell them.

''Sorry girls, but you really have to go in to the changing room.'' I told them with a knowing look.

They seemed to understand, nodded and then walked in to the changing room.

As soon as they disappeared, I turned back to Rudy.

I put my hands on my hips and then asked, ''So? What is wrong with Jack?''

I asked Rudy and Rudy sighed.

Jerry, Eddie and Milton now also looked questioning at him.

Rudy replied, ''I don't exactly know it. Jack said something about family issues and that he has to go home quickly.''

My eyes went wide.

What was wrong with Jack and his family? Why didn't he tell me anything yesterday?

Didn't he trust me about that anymore? Was that why he seemed tensed yesterday?

We all looked shocked at Rudy who shrugged and then added, ''He said that it isn't that bad and that he will probably be here at practice tomorrow. So, there is nothing much to worry about.''

I looked at him in disbelieve and Eddie, Milton and Jerry also seemed more relieved.

Why were they so relieved?

As Milton saw my look, he chuckled and told me, ''That wasn't the first time. Everything is probably all right, soon.''

I put my hands on my hips and Jerry rolled his eyes, putting an arm around me.

''Don't look like that, Kimmy. He'll come back tomorrow.'' He said to me.

I rolled my eyes and slapped his arm away.

Then I took my bag and walked in to the girls changing room.

I really didn't get why the guys weren't concerned at all.

As soon as I was in the changing room, Mika and Grace came running up to me.

''What did happen with Jack?'' Mika asked and Grace nodded.

I sighed and replied, ''Just some family issues. Rudy said that he would be fine. If you don't mind. I want to change now.''

I didn't mean to be mean to the two but I was kinda angry at the guys.

Jack had some family issues and they weren't even planning on helping.

What was about the Wasabi Code and what was wrong with Jack?

I had to talk to him soon.

**With Jack and Layla**

**Jack's POV:**

On the way there, she asked me, ''How was practice yesterday? Did Rudy let you practice until late time again or were you guys also at Phil's?'' I almost flinched at the question. Of course, it would come. She probably wanted to know, if I did something with Kim. Well, we didn't do anything wrong and Kim was my best friend. I could tell her that we ate something together, right? We didn't do anything wrong. The kiss on the cheek was only friendly meant, right? Gosh, why was this all so confusing and what should I say to Layla, who was waiting for my answer?

We had just arrived at the car and Layla looked questioning at me.

''Well, what did you guys do yesterday?'' She questioned me again with raised eyebrows.

I sighed. I didn't want to lie more.

I already had to do that enough, because of her.

''Okay, I tell you but don't freak out and hear me out, okay?'' I replied and Layla nodded, with her hands on her hips and waiting for me to answer.

''I was out with Kim, okay? Before you freak out. It wasn't like you think, it was!'' I told her quickly.

Layla's eyes went wide.

I knew that she wasn't so fond of the nonexistent relationship between Kim and me but she should at least hear me out.

''You were out with Kim, alone?'' Layla asked me in disbelieve.

I quickly shook my head.

''No- I mean yes but it wasn't a date or something like this! We just wanted to catch up, since she was in Australia for a whole year and she's my best friend, Layla. I did miss her and you know that!''I told her, serious.

Layla looked still in disbelieve at me.

''You know that I don't like the thing that Kim and you have.'' Layla stated and this time I looked at her shocked.

''We're only friends, Layla and you know that. Best friends and nothing more.'' I said to her, determining but she still didn't seem convinced.

Why didn't she believe me?

Layla put her hands on her hips, again, and asked, ''Even if you don't have that feelings for her. How do you want to know that she doesn't have feelings for you.''

Now, I looked in disbelieve in her.

''You are overreacting! She doesn't have feelings for me! Well, she doesn't know about you and that's why she doesn't have a bad feeling to catch up with me!'' I told her now angry.

Layla almost took a step back and I got kinda angry now.

Why couldn't my girlfriend just believe me?

Or at least let me tell my friends what was really going on.

''You know why I don't want the others to know.'' Layla said to me and sighed.

I looked at her questioning.

''Well, I have no idea what it is. Tell me.'' I replied.

I really didn't get it anymore.

She wanted to take it slow at first but we were together since over a month now and she was concerned because of Kim.

Why didn't she just let me tell Kim?

She was my best friend and it wouldn't hurt, right?

Kim would be happy for us, right?

Layla groaned and then turned around back to the house and started walking again.

I followed her.

''Where are you going and why can't you answer my question?'' I asked her, totally confused.

''The date is cancelled.'' She replied and my eyes went wide.

''You are breaking up with me, because of my best friend?'' I questioned her in disbelieve.

I didn't want to lose my girlfriend. I really liked Layla.

Layla sighed at the door and shook her head.

''No. It's not over, but I don't really know what to think about all of this.'' She replied and before I could say more, she had opened the door and walked in.

I groaned and went back to my car.

That couldn't be true. Everything because of Layla's secret keeping.

I groaned again, just as my phone vibrated and I got a SMS from my mom:

_Family issues? Seriously, Jack? We have to talk, Mr. Brewer. I can't believe that you did that again. You come home. Right now!_

* * *

**Trouble for Jack :D What'll happen? :D**

**Shout outs to:**

**LoveYaAll **

**ProudlyUnique **

**cottoncandy**

**Bonjour10**

**KarateGirl77**

**SecretGeCeLover**

**UnbreakableWarrior**

**R5KickAuslly29 **

**jabc4**

**DisneyChica **

**Guest **

**TheMisteryGirl007 **

**AllisseLove**

**LoveYouForeverAndMore**

**Lauren**

**For reviewing on the story! :D**

**See ya at the next chapter!**


	11. Really, Jack?

_**Beta- read by ProudlyUnique :) Thank you really much :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's already the 11th chapter of the story! :D**

**Thank you so much for all the support and the reviews! :D**

**180 reviews for 10 chapters! :O I still can't believe all of these reviews! :D**

**You guys are the best, but you probably already know that! :D**

**I was so happy about all of them and I can't believe that there are so much of it for so few chapters! :)**

******Can we reach the 190 with this chapter or even more? :)**

******I'd be beyond happy , if we could! :D**

**Well, I hope you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews for the new chapter! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S: Sorry, if I'm sometimes less updating , but I have a boyfriend since a week now (yes, that comes early I know) and I'm kinda more buys now :D That's also why I was so absent the past week. Even though I really was sick the week before :D**

* * *

**_Previously_**

**_Jack's POV:_**

_Kim would be happy for us, right?_

_Layla groaned and then turned around back to the house and started walking again._

_I followed her._

_''Where are you going and why can't you answer my question?'' I asked her, totally confused._

_''The date is cancelled.'' She replied and my eyes went wide._

_''You are breaking up with me, because of my best friend?'' I questioned her in disbelieve._

_I didn't want to lose my girlfriend. I really liked Layla._

_Layla sighed at the door and shook her head._

_''No. It's not over, but I don't really know what to think about all of this.'' She replied and before I could say more, she had opened the door and walked in._

_I groaned and went back to my car._

_That couldn't be true. Everything because of Layla's secret keeping._

_I groaned again, just as my phone vibrated and I got a SMS from my mom:_

_Family issues? Seriously, Jack? We have to talk, Mr. Brewer. I can't believe that you did that again. You come home. Right now!_

* * *

**At the Dojo after practice**

**Jerry's POV:**

''Okay, guys. That was it for today! Great work!'' Rudy told us and I stopped sparing with Kim. I went on the mats for the 20th time anyway. Kim was better than me any day, but today she was in a real rage. Probably, because of Jack and his secrets. He should really just tell her, instead of being like that. It was stupid, how he acted and she had all rights to be angry. I still didn't get why he kept the whole thing with that Layla a secret, yo. That was pretty ridiculous and not necessary and that only showed once more, that she wasn't the right one.

''Jerry?'' Kim asked me, who hold her hand out to me, looking confused at me.

I just realized that I was still lying on the mat.

I took her hand and went up.

Suddenly, Mika ran up to us.

''Oh my god! Is everything okay, Jerry? Did Kim hurt you?'' She asked me, concerned and I looked confused at her.

Well, but then I smirked and flexed my muscles.

''Everything is swawsome, yo.'' I replied. ''Well, I got to go to change. I may see you ladies later.''

I winked at Mika and then went to the changing room.

Yes, Mika was a REALLY nice Chica.

She was good looking, cool and just swawsome.

As I entered the changing room, Milton and Eddie looked confused at me.

''Why did you take so long?'' Eddie asked me.

I shrugged and replied, ''Had a little talk with Mika- Chica.''

Eddie and Milton looked at each other, but didn't say anything anymore.

I shrugged and started to change.

As we three were finished, we surprisingly saw that Kim was already finished and calling someone.

Why did I have the feeling that I knew, who she was calling?

''Yes, okay. Thank you. Yes, please that would be great. I hope that everything is good again, soon. Bye.'' Kim told the other person on the line.

Okay, that couldn't have been Jack.

Eddie, Milton and I looked confused at each other.

Then Grace suddenly asked Kim, ''What did his mom say?''

Jack's mom? Kim really called Jack's mom?

The girls didn't notice us, yet.

Kim sighed and replied, ''She said that Jack isn't at home at the moment, because of something that happened, because of the issues. She'll tell him that I called.''

Oh my god. Jack really got his mom to not say the truth to Kim?

I knew that Jack's mom loves Kim.

Mika nodded and then she suddenly saw us and looked at me and blushed.

''Oh, hey you three.'' She greeted us and I chuckled at her expression.

Even though, I still had to think about the Jack- problem.

''Hey to you, too, yo. What are you chicas up to?'' I replied and Mika blushed even deeper.

Kim rolled her eyes at her.

Then she replied, ''I have to go home and then I'll pay Jack a visit. I see you guys later.''

With that she walked out. Jack was in deep trouble.

**In the car**

**Jack's POV:**

I was just driving home after my mom wrote me a SMS. Well, the date was cancelled anyway, since Layla was really angry about me and my friendship to Kim. I couldn't believe that she was like that. I was keeping one of the most important secrets from my best friends and she got jealous for nothing. What was that for a girlfriend? Not only that I lied to my friends, no. Now, someone also told my mom what I lied about and she wanted to talk to me. I was in trouble, she said herself and that all, because of my girlfriend. Did she tell the person, who called her that I was with Layla?

I groaned. I just had to hope that she didn't.

If she did, the thing with Layla and me was totally over and I didn't want that.

But for the same, I still didn't want to go away from her.

Well, she was great but what she said about Kim and me...

I still couldn't believe it!

Kim was my best friend and nothing more, right?

There was nothing going on!

I sighed and parked before my house. This day could only get worse.

What would my mom do for me for lying like that?

I would probably get grounded until the rest of the school year.

My mom was a great person but she totally hated every single way of lying and then I also lied about family issues.

Our family was getting along perfectly.

That really was stupid from me.

I sighed one last time and then went out of the car and to the door.

Before I could even open it, my mom opened it and stared angry at me, her hands on her hips.

''In the living- room. NOW!'' She told me and I followed suit and went in to the living- room.

My dad was luckily at work and my little brother Mark was at a friend's house.

I sat down on the couch, nervously and guilty.

My mom came back up to me and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

''Care to explain what you meant with that you can't come to the Dojo, because of family issues?'' She asked me then and I sighed.

Who even told her? Normally the guys were used to the whole thing a- Kim.

I knew that it was not a good idea to keep Layla a secret from her.

''Mom, I am sorry. You know that I wanted to go on a date with Layla today and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't go, because of practice and I totally forgot to ask Rudy before a-''

My mom sighed and I stopped mid- sentence.

I knew that she wasn't happy about the whole secret- keeping either and I could understand her to well.

I didn't like it, either.

Then I asked her a question, ''Kim called you, didn't she?''

It could only be Kim. Who else should call?

Jerry had convinced the other guy's weeks ago that it was nothing.

It could only be Kim. Did mom tell her what really was going on?

I knew that Kim was curious and I also knew that I should tell her, but I couldn't.

If I wanted to make the thing with Layla okay again, and I just couldn't.

Well, but did I really want it?

Before I could think any further, my mom sighed again and then nodded.

''She is concerned about you, Jack. Kim is your best friend and she wants to know what's going on. You're lying to her and it's only a matter of time, until she finds out and you know that.'' She told me and my eyes went wide.

''So you didn't tell her?'' I asked her hopefully.

My mom shook her head and I sighed relieved.

''No. I didn't, but you will.'' She replied and my eyes went wide again.

I couldn't tell Kim! She will hate me for lying to her and Layla will hate me! This was impossible to do!

''Mom, I can't.'' I stated desperately.

She just had to understand.

My mom looked with a raised eyebrow at me and then asked, ''Why not? She would understand and you know that! Jack, you also told Jerry and you shouldn't only tell Kim but the all other Warriors, too! Layla has to understand!''

I knew that my mom knew a lot about the whole Wasabi Warriors and she trusted them almost as much as I did.

That had his advantages but also its disadvantages.

I sighed and then replied to my mom, ''I had a fight with Layla about this and we almost broke up. I can't tell them. I don't know how it'll go on with Layla, but whether it goes on or not, I can't tell them at the moment.''

I thought about it.

I really didn't know how far it'll still go with Layla but this was a thing, I couldn't tell until I was completely sure again.

First, I had to make up with Layla.

Then I could really talk with her about this. Hopefully, it wouldn't end in a fight again.

I knew that my mom was right. Layla had to understand.

My mom looked a bit shocked at me.

As she caught herself again, she looked serious at me now.

Did I really want to hear what'll come now?

''Well, I hope that you'll make the right decision out of this fight. I see that I can't change your mind, but if I hear something like this again, you'll be grounded until college.'' She told me.

What did she mean with making the right decision?

Did she mean what I meant with that or something else?

Well, I probably also didn't want to hear the answer to that and just be thankfully that she didn't let me be grounded.

Grounded until college? That would be bad. Beyond bad. That would be horrible. Beyond horrible.

I nodded, thankfully and stood up. Then I hugged her.

''Thank you, mom!'' I cried and then wanted to walk upstairs, as the doorbell suddenly rang.

Huh? Who could that be?

I didn't invite anyone.

I looked questioning at my mom, who looked at first a bit confused back.

My mom raised an eyebrow and then seemed to remember something.

''Oh right, I forgot. Kim also wanted to come to pay you a visit.'' She added and my eyes went wide.

Oh, great. Now, I might have a problem with explaining some things.

If this will go good and will Kim believe me?

I actually didn't even want to lie again, but I didn't know what else to do.

At the moment, I had no other choice more or less, right?

Okay I had one, but what should I do at the end?

I sighed, still confused and walked to the door.

* * *

**That was the chapter for today! :D Thanks for reading and I hope you guys liked it! :D**

**Shout outs to:**

**Ricagirl **

**StylishFashionista **

** DisneyChica**

**KarateGirl77**

**Writingnerd291**

**jabc4 **

**UnbreakableWarrior **

**xXselenXx**

**Bonjour10**

**LoveYouForeverAndMore**

**ProudlyUnique**

**LoveYaAll**

**starships13 **

**R5KickAuslly29 **

**SecretGeCeLover**

**TheMisteryGirl007 **

**Stan**

**DDDD**

**Izzybee5555555 **

**For reviewing! You guys are the best! :D Like I said, it'll take longer now to update , but I'll do my best! :)**


	12. What did happen?

**_Beta- read by ProudlyUnique :) Thank you really much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's already the 12th chapter of the story! :D**

**Thank you so much for all the support and the reviews! :D**

**197 reviews for 11 chapters! :O I still can't believe all of these reviews! :D**

**You guys are the best, but you probably already know that! :D**

**I really try to update as soon as I can but I have vacations at the moment until next week, so it'll go kinda slow :/**

**Can we reach the 200 reviews with this chapter and more?**

**I'd be beyond happy, if we could! :D**

**Well, I hope you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews for the new chapter! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**_Previously_**

**_Jack's POV:_**

_''Thank you, mom!'' I cried and then wanted to walk upstairs, as the doorbell suddenly rang._

_Huh? Who could that be?_

_I didn't invite anyone._

_I looked questioning at my mom, who looked at first a bit confused back._

_My mom raised an eyebrow and then seemed to remember something._

_''Oh right, I forgot. Kim also wanted to come to pay you a visit.'' She added and my eyes went wide._

_Oh, great. Now, I might have a problem with explaining some things._

_If this will go good and will Kim believe me?_

_I actually didn't even want to lie again, but I didn't know what else to do._

_At the moment, I had no other choice more or less, right?_

_Okay I had one, but what should I do at the end?_

_I sighed, still confused and walked to the door._

* * *

**Kim's POV:**

After I went out of the Dojo, the thoughts were spinning through my head again. Jack and I didn't have that of a serious talk in over a year. How was I going to start? Would he really tell me or would he deny something again? Why didn't he tell me about his family issues? Wasn't I important enough to him anymore? I meant... I was his best friend... He had to tell me, right? This couldn't be true. It had to have another reason why he didn't tell me. His mom told me that he was at home now and I really had to talk to him about this.

I sighed, just as I arrived at Jack's house.

I stopped at the doorbell short. Should I really do that?

He would tell me, if he wanted to, right?

Was I just overreacting like the boys said?

Well, I had to find out now.

I was here anyway and I would ask Jack and he had to answer me.

He owed me that to me, right? Since I was his best friend...

I took another deep breath and then rang the doorbell.

My heart was racing.

What was I even doing here? Why was I so nervous?

Jack was my best friend and I was totally nervous!

Were Grace and Mika right?

Did I really have a crush on Jack, my best friend?

Oh my god. That would be... I didn't really know what it would be.

Two minutes later the door went open and Jack stood in front of it.

He looked pretty stressed, but still so good... Stop it, Kim!

He's your best friend!

''Hey.'' I greeted him, smiling. Jack gave me a weak smile back.

The boys said his family issues were no big deal, but why was he looking like that then?

''Hey.'' He replied. ''Come in.''

I nodded and we went inside the house.

I looked around and couldn't help but chuckle.

''It didn't change even a little bit in the past year.'' I stated and Jack also let out a small chuckle.

''You know my family.'' He replied, while we were walking upstairs to his room.

Talking about his family... Where were they?

''Where is the rest of your family?'' I asked him confused, as we arrived in his room.

Jack sat down on his bed and I followed him. He sighed and then replied, ''They all went out after we kinda cleared up what happened.''

I nodded. It didn't seem that much cleared up.

I put my hands on his and he looked up.

While ignoring the tingling feeling, I asked him , ''Jack. Is really everything okay?''

He didn't look like it. I was his best friend and I could see that.

Jack sighed. ''Better than this afternoon at least. Kim those are things, I don't talk to anyone about. It's j-''

He looked down and stopped.

Okay, I didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

I actually just wanted to help him and not to feel even worse.

I squeezed his hand, making him look up to me.

His dreamy brown eyes...

I shook my head and then told Jack, ''Jack, it's okay. I don't want to force you to tell me. I can understand it, if it's hard for you, but I'm always here for you no matter what, okay?''

**Jack's POV:**

She shook her head and then told me, ''Jack, it's okay. I don't want to force you to tell me. I can understand it, if it's hard for you, but I'm always here for you no matter what, okay?'' I didn't really know what to respond to that. I felt awful for lying to Kim and she was so concerned about me. I wasn't in that mood, because of my family but because of the fight of Layla and me. The whole thing was still haunting me and Kim didn't know that and thought that I was like that, because of my family. If only I could tell her...

Well, but if I at least wanted to try to clear the thing with Layla up, I couldn't.

I forced a smile to Kim and then replied, ''Thanks Kim. I know that I can always count on you. I couldn't imagine a better best friend than you.''

Kim blushed at this and I smiled.

She was so cute sometimes. I really missed this.

''Well, I can say the same about you.'' She said to me.

I sighed inside. If she knew, how much I was lying to her, she wouldn't say that at all.

I felt so horrible. I had to change the subject.

''By the way: How was practice today?'' I changed the subject because I didn't want to talk about my family issues and jumped in.

Kim seemed to know that I did and went along.

''It was okay. Mika almost got a heart attack as I spared with Jerry and he went down on the mats, not even standing up for a minute.'' She replied.

I had to laugh about that.

''She really fell hard for him, didn't she?'' I asked, curious.

Kim nodded and laughed.

''Yes, she did. Well, the two may be a really be a cute couple, if I think about it. I also think that Jerry might be interested in her, too but it is your duty to find that out.'' She answered.

I nodded. Yeah, I didn't forget that, but today I had no time for that.

''I will, don't worry. We'll get those two together for sure. They're just blind. I'll just talk to Jerry and we somehow will hook them up. They can't resist with our matchmaking skills.'' I said to her and Kim chuckled but nodded.

I had to chuckle as well. It was so nice to laugh with her again.

It was so much easier than with Layla.

I was glad that I defended our friendship earlier.

''Yeah. They won't resist at all. We're too good for that.'' Kim added in between laughs and I just had to laugh along.

It felt just so good.

As we came down, we both grinned wide at each other, as suddenly my mom stood at the doorway.

''Hey you two.'' My mom greeted us.

Kim and I smiled at her and replied at the same time, ''Hey.''

My mom looked at me with a knowing look that I tried to ignore.

''Sorry to interrupt your talk, but diner is ready. Are you guys coming?'' She asked us.

I looked at Kim, who looked guilty back.

''Sorry, but I promised Lucy to go and eat dinner with her tonight. She has to start work tomorrow again and then we'll barely ever have time for that again, since she'll come back home late. She must be here any-'' She told us, just as the doorbell rang.

Well, that had to be Lucy. Never late as always.

I gave her a smile and chuckled.

''Don't worry. I'll bring you to the door. Just say Lucy 'Hi' from us.'' I replied and Kim smiled thankfully at me.

My mom smiled at us two and then told me, ''Okay, bring her to the door and then come in to the kitchen. Bye Kim.''

Before Kim could reply, my mom already had walked out.

Kim and I also stood up and went downstairs.

As we were at the door and Kim had put back on her shoes, she turned around to me one last time and smiled at me.

I smiled back, warmly.

''Jack, I do understand that you don't want to talk about anything , but don't forget th-''

''That you're always there for me, Kim. I know.'' I cut her off and Kim chuckled.

''I actually wanted to say that you'll always have my back, but yeah that, too.'' She replied and I laughed as well.

Then I suddenly remembered something.

''Are you with us at the tournament next week?'' I asked her.

Well, I knew that she already knew about it, but would she be taking part?

Kim rolled her eyes at me and replied, ''Of course, I'll compete, too. It has been way too long, since I kicked the asses of the Black Dragons.''

I laughed at that and nodded.

It actually really was pretty stupid to ask.

Then Kim added, ''Well, I have to go now. Lucy is waiting. I see you tomorrow at practice.''

She hugged me and then went out, closing the door behind her.

I sighed and then went in to the kitchen to eat dinner with my family.

Things were getting more and more complicated and I didn't know what to do about all of this.

I still had to talk to Layla and should I tell Kim finally the truth?

She was concerned about me and I was lying to her the whole time.

I was the worst best friend, ever.

* * *

**That was the new chapter! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! :D**

**Shout outs to:**

**StylishFashionista **

**CompleteFamilyAndLife12**

**cottoncandy **

**R5KickAuslly29 **

**UnbreakableWarrior **

**Bonjour10**

**yulie be me **

**Stan**

**jabc4 **

**LoveYouForeverAndMore**

**Guest**

**starships13**

**DisneyChica **

**swagmasterlol **

**ProudlyUnique **

**KarateGirl77**

**DDDD**

**For reviewing on the chapter! :D Also thanks to all who favorited or are following this story! :)**

**You guys are the best, but you should already know that! :D**

**This week will be less updating , but after my vacations you'll get more updates again! :)**

**See ya soon and don't forget to review! :)**


	13. Unbelievable

**_Beta- read by ProudlyUnique :) Thank you really much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's already the 13th chapter of the story! :D**

**Thank you so much for all the support and the reviews! :D**

**217 reviews for 12 chapters! :O You guys shock me every time! :D**

**You guys are the best, but you probably already know that! :D**

**How many reviews can we reach with the next chapter? :)**

**Well, I hope you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews for the new chapter! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**_Recap from chapter 12_**

**_Jack's POV:_**

_''Are you with us at the tournament next week?'' I asked her._

_Well, I knew that she already knew about it, but would she be taking part?_

_Kim rolled her eyes at me and replied, ''Of course, I'll compete, too. It has been way too long, since I kicked the asses of the Black Dragons.''_

_I laughed at that and nodded._

_It actually really was pretty stupid to ask._

_Then Kim added, ''Well, I have to go now. Lucy is waiting. I see you tomorrow at practice.''_

_She hugged me and then went out, closing the door behind her._

_I sighed and then went in to the kitchen to eat dinner with my family._

_Things were getting more and more complicated and I didn't know what to do about all of this._

_I still had to talk to Layla and should I tell Kim finally the truth?_

_She was concerned about me and I was lying to her the whole time._

_I was the worst best friend, ever._

* * *

**The next day after school**

**Jerry's POV:**

Jack and I were at our lockers, talking. He had just told me about the thing with Kim yesterday and that was just stupid, yo. He should finally just break up with Layla and come together with Kim. Those guys are so perfect for each other, yo and he should already know that. Well, but it was Jack. Until he would finally admit that, it would take forever and we all knew that. Well, I only knew why they weren't coming together at the moment. Milton and Eddie where already making bets on how long it would still take and they were surprised when I didn't take part in the bet.

''I really have to talk to Layla. This was a total disaster, yesterday.'' Jack now stated and I groaned.

Why could this guy not just do what I was telling him the whole time, yo?

''You want to know what I think, yo?'' I asked him.

Jack raised an eyebrow at me.

Well, I tried to already tell him, but he was just constantly talking about what all happened yesterday.

''You should finally break up with that Layla- chica and come together with Kim. That would be a good decision, yo.'' I added.

Jack looked at me in disbelief and I rolled my eyes.

How could someone be so stubborn?

''I'm not in love with Kim and that is final!'' Jack told me angry but I still didn't believe him.

He was in denial, yo. So big denial.

Then suddenly Jack smirked and added, ''Well, but what is going on between Mika and you?''

I looked a bit confused at him and then shrugged.

''Mika- Chica is nice, yo. Why are you asking?'' I replied.

Mika- Chica was really nice, but Jack was changing the subject.

Well, but where was Mika- Chica? I didn't see her all day...

''Well, because you guys seem like getting along really well, Kim said.'' He said to me.

Now, I had to smirk again.

Did Kim know something about Mika that I didn't?

Maybe, I should talk to Mika- Chica...

''Well, we'll see about that.'' I simply stated and then closed my locker.

Jack closed his too and we went to the entrance of school.

''Well, maybe Mika and I and Kim and you could double date, yo!'' I suggested, mocking Jack.

Jack rolled his eyes and just continued walking.

When did this guy finally realize what was in front of his eyes?

Jack and I stepped outside and suddenly someone cleared his throat really loud.

Jack and I looked to the corner where it came and I saw Layla, standing there.

I groaned inside as I saw her and Jack looked pleading at me.

''You so owe me for that.'' I told Jack and Jack looked thankfully at me.

''Thank you, Jerry!'' He whisper- cried and then ran to Layla.

The both quickly walked off and I rolled my eyes.

''Where is Jack? Wasn't he with you?'' Milton suddenly asked me, coming up to me with Eddie.

I slightly rolled my eyes and replied, ''Had to go home, yo.''

**Jack's POV:**

''Thank you, Jerry!'' I whisper- cried to my best friend and then quickly walked to Layla, who had already disappeared behind the corner. I could now finally talk to her about what happened, yesterday. I decided to really have to make up with her. I didn't really know how it'd go on, but it definitely couldn't go on like this and we both acted pretty stupid. Well, if she still needed time, I would give it to her but I really wished that she would forgive me and we could try it again. I didn't want to lose her at all.

As soon as I arrived at her, Layla hugged me tight.

I hugged her back, a bit confused.

''Jack, I am so sorry for acting like that yesterday, I feel so stupid.'' She exclaimed as we broke apart and she had some tears in her eyes.

She looked pretty finished, even though she had obviously tried to make herself look okay after what happened. **(AN: Link on profile)**

I sighed and shook my head.

''No, I am sorry. I also shouldn't have acted like that. I should've accepted your decisions, even though I don't want to lose Kim as a friend.'' I told her honest.

I did want to make up with her, but if she still wanted to keep it a secret I also wanted to have something to say.

Well, and I wanted to stay best friends with Kim of course.

Layla sighed and then nodded.

''I know. I shouldn't have tried to keep you away from your best friend. I was just jealous and concerned. I don't want this to end and I had the feeling that you wanted to come together with Kim and would just leave me for her. I didn't want that.'' She told me.

I looked at her shocked.

I knew that she was jealous but just hearing it again made me astonished.

I sighed and took Layla's hand.

She at first put it away and then added, ''I don't want other people to know because I know how much girls are going after you and they could do something to me or it could give troubles for both of us and I'm afraid what they'll think.''

I looked even more shocked.

Well, that was a better explanation than the previous ones I got.

It also kinda explained why she was always so concerned and I couldn't be angry at her anymore for that.

I didn't want to hurt her with all of this and it did seem to really hurt her.

I put her chin up with two fingers; making her look up to me and she looked hurt.

I hated it to see her like that and I knew what I had to do.

She was honest to me and I would be honest, too.

''I still don't like the idea of us, being a secret but if you really are afraid, I can understand that and we can keep it up. I'm glad that you understood the thing with Kim now. There's not more than friendship and will not be more. I'm in love with you, Layla.'' I told her, even though it suddenly didn't seem that right anymore.

Something was wrong at that sentence but I ignored it.

I was just a bit paranoid after all what happened.

Layla gave me a smile and then said to me, ''I'm in love with you, too.''

With that she leaned up to me and I leaned down and then we kissed.

She smiled against my lips and I was really relived.

That could've gone horribly wrong.

**Mika's POV:**

''I'm in love with you, too.'' Said this Layla girl to him and then both smiled, leaned in and kissed. My mouth was wide open by now. Now, I knew why Jack didn't already ask Kim out. He had a girlfriend. Oh my god. That was so shocking and unbelievable. If Kim knew that... I was pretty sure that she felt more than just friendship for Jack and this will break her heart! Well, but I had to tell her. She was my best friend and Jack and she actually also were best friends and he didn't tell her! Oh my god. This will cause so much trouble!

I quickly walked away from where I had spied on the two.

I actually didn't want to but as I saw Jack, running away after talking to Jerry, I just had to see what was wrong.

Now, I kinda wished that I didn't go after him.

I sighed and went back near the school entrance.

How was I going to explain that to Kim?

She would be so broken hearted!

''Hey, Mika- Chica!'' Suddenly someone greeted me from behind and I quickly tried to straighten my dress a bit, as I saw Jerry walking up to me.

Yes, I was wearing a dress to school.

It was pretty warm. Don't blame me. **(An: Link on profile)**

Well, and also because I wanted to impress Jerry, who was just walking up to me.

''Hey Jerry. What's up?'' I replied to him and Jerry grinned wide.

Gosh, that guy was so cute.

How could I not fall for him?

''Nothing much, yo. Just wanted to say hello to my Mika- Chica.'' Jerry said to me and put an arm around me.

I blushed at that. His Mika- Chica!

I could hear that all day!

''Do you want to go to Phil's with me?'' He added and my eyes went wide.

Jerry just asked me out? Oh my god!

Well, but then I realized what I still had to do.

I had to call Kim.

I sighed and then replied to Jerry, ''Maybe tomorrow, okay? I have to do something. I'm sorry Jerry.''

I replied, kissed his cheek and then quickly walked away, putting my phone out and dialing Kim's number.

She went on the other line after a minute.

''Hello?'' She asked.

I sighed and then told Kim, ''Kim, I have to tell you something important.''

* * *

**Well, that was the chapter! :D How will Kim react? See that soon! :D**

**Will Jerry and Mika still go on a date soon? You don't know it , yet but I do :D**

**Shout outs to:**

**starships13**

**Bookbearer **

**R5KickAuslly29**

**Bonjour10**

**KarateGirl77 **

**jabc4**

**JarrettorForever **

**LoveYaAll **

**StylishFashionista **

**Stan**

**ProudlyUnique**

**UnbreakableWarrior **

**DDDD**

**DisneyChica**

**swagmasterlol**

**For reviewing on this chapter! Also thanks to all who favorited and are following the story! :)**

**See ya at the next chapter! :D**


	14. Have to tell you something

**_Beta-read by StylishFashionista :) Thank you really much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's already the 14th chapter of the story! :D**

**Thank you so much for all the support and the reviews! :D**

**238 reviews for 13 chapters :O I can't believe the 20 reviews on the last chapter! :D**

**You guys are so the best! :D**

**Well, I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**How many reviews can we hit with this chapter? :)**

**Maybe the 245 or even more? :)**

**Maybe even the 250?**

**I would be really happy if we could ! :)  
**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**_Recap from chapter 13_**

**_Mika's POV:_**

_''Nothing much, yo. Just wanted to say hello to my Mika- Chica.'' Jerry said to me and put an arm around me._

_I blushed at that. His Mika- Chica!_

_I could hear that all day!_

_''Do you want to go to Phil's with me?'' He added and my eyes went wide._

_Jerry just asked me out? Oh my god!_

_Well, but then I realized what I still had to do._

_I had to call Kim._

_I sighed and then replied to Jerry, ''Maybe tomorrow, okay? I have to do something. I'm sorry Jerry.''_

_I replied, kissed his cheek and then quickly walked away, putting my phone out and dialing Kim's number._

_She went on the other line after a minute._

_''Hello?'' She asked._

_I sighed and then told Kim, ''Kim, I have to tell you something important.''_

* * *

**At the Crawford house**

**Kim's POV: (AN: Link to outfit of her and her sister on my profile)**

I was just sitting with Lucy at the lunch table and eating some spaghetti. I was in a pretty good mood. Jack and I really were still getting along great and I was slowly realizing that I really had a crush on him, but I didn't mind. Everybody else told me that the feelings were mutual and I believed in that. It made me happy and I really hoped that it was true, because I'd love it if Jack would finally ask me out and then we could be together and kiss and... That would just be awesome and it just had to happen. The others were right. We really were the perfect couple, weren't we?

I sighed dreamily at the thought and Lucy looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

Yes, she already knew that I admitted my crush on Jack.

I kinda told her it first now that I was sure of it, and she was already asking me if she should play matchmaker.

Well, but I wanted it to happen without help.

If Jack really liked me like that, he would just ask me out, right?

We were best friends. He didn't have anything to be afraid of.

''You should have really see your face just then.'' Lucy stated while laughing, and I went bright red.

That wasn't funny.

''Oh, shut up. I want to see you when you're in love.'' I told her.

Lucy chuckled and rolled her eyes.

''Who knows? Maybe I already am.'' She replied and my eyes went wide.

What was she telling me with that?

Was she really in love, or was she just playing with me since I was so in love?

Before I could ask anything, my phone went off and I saw Mika's number on it.

Huh? Why was she calling?

School was just over, wasn't it?

I got on the line and asked her confused, ''Yes?''

She sighed at the other line and I got even more confused.

Then Mika told me, ''Kim. I have to tell you something important.''

Something important?

Did something bad happen? I really didn't hope it.

''What do you mean with something important, Mika?'' I asked her, confused.

I braved myself for the worst.

If Mika said that it was important, it really had to be important.

Mika wasn't joking with things like that, and she sounded really serious.

Mika made a break and at first didn't say anything.

It was totally freaking me out.

''Mika? What is the important thing?'' I questioned her again.

Why did I have the feeling that it had something to do with Jack?

Mika sighed again and then I heard her, taking a deep breath on the other line.

''It's about Jack.'' Mika replied and my eyes went wide.

''What did happen with Jack? Is he hurt? Should I come and help him? Answer me!'' I exclaimed, quickly and concerned.

Lucy now looked really confused at me and I tried to shake all the bad thoughts off.

Well, but it had to be something bad.

What was it? What did happen?

Mika sighed once again and then told me, ''He has a girlfriend, Kim.''

In that moment my heart sank.

No. That couldn't be true.

She was kidding. She just had to be kidding with this.

''Please tell me that you're joking.'' I chocked out with tears in my eyes.

She just had to be joking.

Jack couldn't have a girlfriend. He just couldn't.

Mika replied, ''I'm sorry Kim, but I saw them today after school. They seemed to have a fight about you. That girl, I think Layla was her name, was jealous of you, but Jack told her that you guys are only friends and that he is in love with her and doesn't want to lose her.''

Now, my heart broke in to pieces.

Not only that Jack lied to me, no. He lied to me with something like this!

I was in freaking love with him and he had a girlfriend.

Mika seemed to notice that I wasn't able to answer right now.

So she just added, ''I am so sorry, Kim. I wish that this was just a joke, but it is true. This Layla also doesn't want to get in public even though Jack wanted to and they made up and Jack told her that they can keep it a secret for another while.''

I stared in to the wall and tears were streaming down my face now.

''Mika, I have to hang up, I just- I – I -'' I stated and then just hung up.

I didn't really know what to say.

I was just crushed and that because of Jack.

Lucy looked still confused at me.

I tried to brush some tears away, but it was no use.

They were falling and falling and I felt worse and worse with every dropped tear.

Lucy came up to me and hugged me.

I sobbed into her chest, not really knowing what to do.

''What's wrong Kimmy? What did Mika say?'' Lucy asked me confused.

I sobbed only harder at that.

As I calmed down a bit, I replied, still choking, ''He has a girlfriend. Jack is taken.''

Lucy's eyes now went as wide as mine as I talked with Mika.

She seemed as shocked as me about that and just hugged me again.

I hugged back and cried even more.

After a half hour, I finally was a bit calmer and we broke apart again.

What was I supposed to do now?

Talk with Jack about it and scream at him?

Well, I couldn't blame him for having a girlfriend.

He didn't know that I was in love with him, but I was his best friend!

He could've at least told me that he had one!

Why didn't he do that? Okay, that Layla didn't want to, but still!

He also made it really clear that he didn't want anything from me to that Layla like it seemed.

That made my heart break even more.

I felt betrayed, and Jack didn't even know what he was doing to me.

He probably didn't even ever think about me that way.

He was happy with that Layla.

Well, but did I really want to destroy his luck?

Lucy looked at me and then asked me, ''Well, what are you going to do now? Giving him a little bit of payback? Telling him that the friendship is over?''

I sighed and then shook my head.

That kinda seemed wrong, since Jack had a reason to do all of this, and I actually had no rights to be angry at him for him having a girlfriend.

Besides, I actually shouldn't know about that girlfriend, and Mika shouldn't know it either.

''No. I'm not going to do anything.'' I replied. ''I'll just wait and see if he tells me on his own. I have no rights to be angry at him because of a girlfriend. He never knew about my crush on him. Heck, I didn't even realize it until this morning myself for real.''

I didn't know if I could really pull that through, and I still was kinda mad at Jack, even though I shouldn't.

Well, but now I just had to wait and see.

Maybe he would come along himself.

At least as my best friend and finally tell me the truth.

I wished that that really would happen but after what happened, my hopes were really low and I didn't know what to do if he wouldn't come around on himself.

**With Jack and Layla**

**Jack's POV:**

Layla and I were a bit walking around, hand in hand. I was really happy that we made up, even though I still felt bad about not telling anyone. Well, but if I really wanted to be still together with her, I had to pull through it for now. Even though something still felt so wrong with all of this and I kinda didn't like it. Not at all. Well, but it was probably just the bad feeling that the only friend of me who knew was Jerry. I hoped that that would change soon, and I really had to talk with Layla about this soon again, but not now. It would only make everything worse again and it was just so good right now.

I sighed and Layla looked confused at me.

''Is everything okay?'' Layla asked me.

I quickly nodded and then looked at my watch, pretending to think about the time, as I realized that I was late for practice.

''Yeah, I just realized that I'm late for practice.'' I replied.

As I saw Layla's face, I quickly added, ''Well, but I could also sk-''

Layla cut me off with a quick kiss.

''No, you go to your practice. You shouldn't miss it again because of me. I'll just see you later?'' Layla asked me.

I nodded in relief and quickly kissed her cheek.

''You're the best and of course.'' I replied and with that I quickly walked back to my car and drove to the Dojo.

Great. Rudy was so going to be mad.

As I arrvied at the Dojo, the others were already waiting for me.

Rudy looked at me madly, like I had expected.

''Where were you?'' He asked me, and I sighed, putting my bag on the bench.

I scratched my neck and replied, ''I'm sorry. I was going for a walk and kinda forgot about the time.''

Well, that wasn't really a lie.

Only that I wasn't alone at this walk.

Rudy looked at me with a raised eyebrow but then nodded.

''Fine, but you have to practice with Eddie today like it seems. Kim is not he-''

''Sorry Rudy that I'm late. Lucy and I was lost in a talk a-'' Kim started coming through the door and stopped as she saw me.

I looked confused back at her and she then quickly looked back to Rudy.

''Well, I'm back now and ready to practice.'' She added.

Rudy looked confused between us two but then nodded.

''Okay. Go and get changed, and then we'll start with the practice. The tournament is soon and you guys know that. We can't have any more delays.'' He told us and then walked into his office.

I looked confused at Kim again, who shot me a look back.

What was wrong? Before I could ask something, Kim went in to the girls changing room.

* * *

**Before some disappointed reviews come now, why Kim didn't scream at Jack...**

**This story is based on something that really happened to me and believe me the shouting and so will come later xD**

**Well, but probably again not like you guys expected :D**

**You know me guys xD I'm always in for surprises :D**

**Well, and the surprises at this story will always be big :)**

**Shout outs to:**

**LoveYouForeverAndMore **

**Imagine Your Dreams**

**starships13 **

**Wonderland Magic**

**KarateGirl77 **

**cottoncandy**

**CZG . 3 **

**UnbreakableWarrior**

**ProudlyUnique**

**Stan**

**swagmasterlol **

**R5KickAuslly29**

**LoveYaAll **

**StylishFashionista **

**xXselenXx**

**AllisseLove **

**DDDD**

**DisneyChica**

**Bonjour10 **

**jabc4 **

**For reviewing! :D You guys are the best! :D**

**I can't believe that this story is going so awesome, still! :D**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter and don't forget to review! :D**

**Gabrie **


	15. Ouch

**_Beta-read by StylishFashionista :) Thank you really much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's already the 15th chapter of the story! :D**

**Thank you so much for all the support and the reviews! :D**

**255 reviews for 14 chapters :O Thank you guys so much for the 17 reviews on the chapter! :D**

**You guys are so the best! :D**

**How many reviews can we hit with this chapter?**

**The 260 or maybe even more for it? :)**

**I would be really happy if we could :)**

**Well, I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**_Recap from chapter 14_**

**_Jack's POV:_**

_I scratched my neck and replied, ''I'm sorry. I was going for a walk and kinda forgot about the time.''_

_Well, that wasn't really a lie._

_Only that I wasn't alone at this walk._

_Rudy looked at me with a raised eyebrow but then nodded._

_''Fine, but you have to practice with Eddie today like it seems. Kim is not he-''_

_''Sorry Rudy that I'm late. Lucy and I was lost in a talk a-'' Kim started coming through the door and stopped as she saw me._

_I looked confused back at her and she then quickly looked back to Rudy._

_''Well, I'm back now and ready to practice.'' She added._

_Rudy looked confused between us two but then nodded._

_''Okay. Go and get changed, and then we'll start with the practice. The tournament is soon and you guys know that. We can't have any more delays.'' He told us and then walked into his office._

_I looked confused at Kim again, who shot me a look back._

_What was wrong? Before I could ask something, Kim went in to the girls changing room._

* * *

**Kim's POV:**

I was sitting on a bench in the girls changing room, trying to calm down. I was still totally finished after what I just found out. Jack really had a girlfriend. I told Lucy that I would stay calm, and I really tried to, but it was damn hard. Only with seeing him, I got a really sharp feeling in my stomach. It was like looking into the eyes of something that was so close but yet so far away because you can never have it. Well, it was actually true. Jack was taken and I was still hopelessly in love with him.

I sighed and started to change for the practice.

I just had to pretend like I didn't know anything.

Jack didn't exactly do something wrong.

He had all rights to have a girlfriend and it actually was also understandable that he kept their relationship a secret to not lose her.

Well, but it did freaking hurt me still.

I felt beyond betrayed, but I couldn't do anything against it.

I wasn't supposed to know about it.

Well, and if he found out that I knew, I wasn't the only one who had a problem.

Mika also just saw it on accident, but still.

I really wanted to hate Jack on the one side, but on the other side, I didn't want to lose him as my best friend.

Even though the things wouldn't be as they were.

Well, if he didn't tell me soon what was up.

Maybe he really did want to tell me and just couldn't?

Mika said something about Layla being jealous of me and everybody was going on and off about how cute Jack and I were together.

Well, I thought that too, but he didn't and he was in love with that Layla, but Layla was jealous and if he wanted to be together with her, he probably wasn't allowed to tell me.

I groaned and slammed my bag in to my locker and slammed it shut.

Why was this all so unfair? Why did this have to happen to me?

I shouldn't have fallen in love with Jack in the first place.

''Kim? Is everything okay?'' Jack suddenly asked outside the girls changing room and I flinched.

I didn't want to go outside, but I knew that I had to.

''Yeah, everything's perfect. I'll be right outside.'' I replied and then heard Jack walking away.

I sighed and looked in to the mirror.

''You can do this, Kim.'' I told myself. I took another deep breath and then walked out of the changing room.

Jack was sitting on some bench, waiting for me and looked concerned up as he saw me.

''Finally you're finished, Kim! You and Jack are my best pupils and you shouldn't be weak at the competition!'' Rudy exclaimed, walking up to us before Jack could ask me something.

I shot him a guilty smile.

''Sorry. Well, now I'm here. What should we start with?'' I replied, staying calm.

Don't let Jack think that something is wrong.

He couldn't know.

Rudy looked a bit confused in between Jack and me and then stated, ''Just start with some sparring. You guys know how it has to be done.''

Jack and I nodded and Jack stood up from the bench.

Rudy shot us another look and then walked away.

''Kim, is everything okay?'' Jack asked me. I nodded quickly.

''Like I already said, Jack, everything is perfect. Let's start with the sparring, or Rudy might get even more mad then he already is at us.'' I replied.

**Jack's POV:**

''Like I already said, Jack, everything is perfect. Let's start with the sparring, or Rudy might get even more mad then he already is at us.'' She replied. I didn't get Kim at that moment. I could see that something was wrong, but she didn't want to tell me what. Was it something because of me? Did I do something wrong? I thought about it and couldn't remember something bad that I did since she was back at Seaford. Well, but why was she acting like that then? There had to be a reason, and I had to find it out. I could see that something was wrong. I was her best friend.

We both went on the mats and started sparring.

I didn't know why, but her actions seemed kinda even more aggressive than normal.

Normally we were pretty much at the same level, but this time, I couldn't even do a kick or something like that to her.

She had a lot of aggressive power, and as I tried to do a kick, she was quicker and flipped me over, hard.

''Ouch!'' I exclaimed madly, rubbing my head.

I wasn't weak or something like this. That just really hurt.

Kim looked confused at me.

''You should flip me over, not get me a concussion!'' I stated.

Kim now looked a bit guilty and held her hand out to me.

''Sorry, I guess it just feels good to finally spar with someone who is as good as me.'' She replied.

I would normally grin at that compliment, but she was here for a half week already.

On Monday, she didn't act like that.

''Kim, what was that?! I still need Jack for the tournament!'' Rudy cried while I was still rubbing my head.

I had a huge headache now.

Kim looked at Rudy.

''Sorry.'' She stated.

Okay, something was wrong. I didn't know what, but I had to find out.

Kim would never go that hard on me, and that on purpose.

She only did that for example with people like the Black Dragons.

Suddenly I got an idea. I started to struggle a bit and then closed my eyes.

''I feel really dizzy.'' I told Rudy and put a hand on Kim's shoulder as if I would try to hold balance.

Kim almost wanted to back away, but then she saw Rudy's glaring look.

Rudy groaned and then replied, ''You go home and lay down. I need you for next week and Kim, you bring him home and make sure that he won't fall again. This is your fault.''

I grinned inside in victory and Kim groaned.

That was the perfect oppurtunity for me to talk to Kim.

Well, even though Kim didn't seem that happy about it, but I couldn't care less right now.

My head was really hurting, but not that bad.

Well, but it was the only oppurtunity to get Kim to talk to me.

Kim glared at me and I shrugged, still having my hand on her arm.

Kim groaned once again and then told Rudy, ''Fine. Let's go, Jack. Not that your head will fall off or something like that.''

I almost smirked at that and followed Kim outside after getting our things of the changing and quickly changing, struggling a bit here and then and Kim just rolled her eyes at that.

I knew that she knew that I was mainly playing it.

Well, but it was her fault, like Rudy said.

We went to my car and were now out of eyesight.

Kim leaned against the car and raised an eyebrow at me.

''Seriously? You feel dizzy?'' She asked me in disbelief.

I chuckled and shrugged my shoulders.

''It was the only way to get out of there, and I really have a headache because of you. Besides, we have to talk and you know that.'' I replied.

Kim rolled her eyes and then told me, ''I have no idea what you want to talk about. There is nothing to talk about.''

This time, I rolled my eyes. There was a lot to talk about.

Alone, the past half hour was a big thing to talk about.

''So you don't have a reason why you are acting so weird and almost got me a concussion while sparring? You can play that game in front of other people, but not in front of me, Kim. I'm your best friend.'' I said to her, serious.

It wasn't nice to play out that card but it was true.

I didn't know if she was like that because of me or because she was mad and in a bad mood.

Something happened, and I had to find out what.

If she didn't want to tell me it herself, I would guess or who knows what, but this had to have an end and definitely not like this.

Well, and Kim knew that all too well.

Kim looked at me with an angry look on her face and then groaned.

Then she took my bag and took my car keys out.

''Fine, but since you're so hurt, I'm going to drive.'' She replied and then went into the driver seat.

I rolled my eyes but went into the passanger seat.

I would take the risk of letting Kim driving my car (at least she had her driver's lisence) as long as she would finally tell me what's wrong.

* * *

**Don't worry. The story won't end soon! :D**

**Well, but will Kim tell Jack something or will she just keep quiet or lie to him?**

**What'll happen? Everyone who's right gets a special shout out! :D**

**Shout outs to:**

**Guest**

**Aznmissy04 **

**lastorywriter**

**Wonderland Magic**

**swagmasterlol **

**Bonjour10**

**StylishFashionista **

**starships13**

**LoveYouForeverAndMore **

**UnbreakableWarrior **

**DDDD**

**DisneyChica**

**TheMisteryGirl007 **

**KarateGirl77**

**Allisselove**

**LoveYaAll**

**JarrettorForever**

**For reviewing on this chapter! :D Also thanks to all who favorited and are following this story! :)**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter and don't forget to review! :)**

**Gabrie **


	16. Not everything is about you

**_Beta-read by StylishFashionista :) Thank you really much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's already the 16th chapter of the story! :D**

**I actually should already be asleep and post the chapter tomorrow but since I can't sleep it'll come now! :D**

**Thank you so much for all the support and the reviews! :D**

**276 reviews for 15 chapters :O Thank you guys so much for the 18 reviews on the last chapter! :D**

**You guys are so the best and I can't believe that we're getting closer and closer to the 300 reviews! :D**

**How many reviews can we hit with this chapter?**

**The 280 or maybe even more for it? :)**

**I would be really happy if we could :)**

**Well, I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**_Recap from chapter 15_**

**_Jack's POV:_**

_''So you don't have a reason why you are acting so weird and almost got me a concussion while sparring? You can play that game in front of other people, but not in front of me, Kim. I'm your best friend.'' I said to her, serious._

_It wasn't nice to play out that card but it was true._

_I didn't know if she was like that because of me or because she was mad and in a bad mood._

_Something happened, and I had to find out what._

_If she didn't want to tell me it herself, I would guess or who knows what, but this had to have an end and definitely not like this._

_Well, and Kim knew that all too well._

_Kim looked at me with an angry look on her face and then groaned._

_Then she took my bag and took my car keys out._

_''Fine, but since you're so hurt, I'm going to drive.'' She replied and then went into the driver seat._

_I rolled my eyes but went into the passanger seat._

_I would take the risk of letting Kim driving my car (at least she had her driver's lisence) as long as she would finally tell me what's wrong._

* * *

**In the car**

**Kim's POV:**

Jack and I were driving in silence to his home. It was totally awkward and I didn't really know what to say. I didn't really want to hurt him. Okay, maybe I did since he hurt me so much without knowing but still... I hated it to be in that situation right now and I really just wanted to jump out of the car and disappear. What should I tell Jack? I couldn't tell him what I knew or our friendship would probably be over, and I definitely didn't want that. I had to make something good up, but what? Will Jack really believe me if I lie to him? Well, he was also lying to me the whole time.

I sighed and tried to concentrate more on the street.

Even though Jack was an ass at the moment, I didn't really want to crash his car.

Jack looked confused at me. I shot him a glare.

He didn't have to look like that.

It was all his fault that I was acting like that and I would love to scream that into his face, but I couldn't.

I wasn't supposed to know what I knew.

''Kim-'' Jack started but I cut him off.

''No talking before we are at your house.'' I told him and continued staring at the street.

I was mad. Furious, to be honest, and he was only making it worse.

Why couldn't he just finally tell me that he had a girlfriend so then I could stop pretending that I didn't know?

I didn't want to do that but I wanted him to tell himself what really was wrong.

We arrived at his house and I parked.

I shot Jack another look and then went out of the car, followed by Jack.

I wouldn't get rid of him until I made something up to not tell him what's wrong.

Jack opened the door to his house and then we walked in.

Sadly none of his family members were there.

That could've given me a chance to escape.

''We're going up to my room.'' Jack said to me.

I just nodded and we went upstairs.

I wasn't here in over a year, but really nothing changed.

Well, it seemed like it was the only thing of Jack that didn't change...

I groaned inside at the thought, and as we arrived at his room, I sat down on the chair at his desk instead of on his bed as usual.

Jack raised an eyebrow at me but didn't say anything, and it was better that way.

I was already mad enough at him, and he better not push it and he actually also knew that.

Jack sat down on his bed and looked at me confused.

''Okay, Kim. What the heck is wrong?'' He asked me once again.

I sighed and looked down on my hands. I didn't want to look in his eyes.

I would get lost in them again and I definitely couldn't do that.

He had a girlfriend. He was happy without me and I was still suffering over him.

Live was really unfair with me and I had no clue why.

Well, probably because I chose the wrong guy.

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' I replied, trying to play dumb.

Well, but Jack of course knew me like I thought that I would know him.

He rolled his eyes and then told me, ''I know that something is wrong. You're more aggressive, tense, and you're acting weird today. There has to be something wrong!''

This time I rolled my eyes at him and then stood up.

''Why does it have something to do with you that I'm like that? You're not the only person in the world!'' I cried at him, and Jack almost jumped back, but I didn't care.

I was furious and he should know that by now.

Maybe I should scream into his face why I was sho hurt.

Then he could feel bad too and maybe finally come to his senses...

''Kim- I – I -'' Jack started but I cut him off.

''You what?'' I replied angry, standing now right in front of him.

Well, and trying to not get lost in to his eyes.

Then suddenly my phone went off.

It was my sister Lucy! Thank you!

Jack also looked confused at me .

I rolled my eyes and told him, ''I'm going now. Lucy needs me. Maybe you should think about the fact that not everything is about you. I also have problems that have something to do with something or someONE else.''

With that I walked out and picked up my phone.

**Jack's POV:**

Kim rolled her eyes and then told me, ''I'm going now. Lucy needs me. Maybe you should think about the fact that not everything is about you. I also have problems that have something to do with something or someONE else.''

With that she walked out and I stared in complete shock after her. I excepted a lot, but not that. Why was Kim going on at me like that? I barely ever saw her like this, and actually always not because of me. She was totally angry and said that not everything was about me in her life. As if I wouldn't know that. I actually just wanted to know what was wrong with her.

Well, since she had that outburst I at first didn't really know what to say.

She should have at least let me have the chance to talk.

Why was she so furious?

Something bad happened and she didn't want to tell me what.

Well, but how was I supposed to find it out? Lying even more? I really wanted to help her and I really did care about her.

I groaned just as my phone went off. It was Jerry.

I sighed and picked up.

''Hey, man. How is it?'' He greeted me.

Why did I know that he didn't mean my headache with that?

''Kim totally went in outrage before she didn't even tell me anything. Something is wrong with her, but I have no idea what.'' I replied and groaned.

I saw Jerry raising an eyebrow at the other line.

''First she almost killed you and now she didn't even want to tell a reason for it, yo? That's weird and so not Kim.'' Jerry stated.

This time I rolled my eyes. As if I wouldn't know that.

''No need to tell the obvious, Jerry. I already noticed that too, and I am mad. Why can't she just tell me what's wrong?'' I replied, disappointed.

I felt betrayed from my own best friend.

Jerry didn't say anything for a minute.

Then he said to me, ''I have no idea, man. I also don't know Kim like that. At least not with you. It is weird.''

I groaned about that.

Jerry wasn't only my best friend but also Kim's.

I thought that he might at least help me a little bit with her.

I wanted to help her and show her that I care, but she didn't even give me the chance to do that.

She just shouted at me and went out.

I sighed. Well, but it was probably no use now.

''We have to find a way to find out what's wrong with her.'' I stated.

We really did have to. I couldn't see my best friend like this without at least knowing how to help her.

Well, but I couldn't help her like that, and Kim knew that.

Why didn't she tell me then what's wrong?

Jerry replied, ''Yo, I'm in. Well, if Mika holds her promise and really goes out with me, maybe I can ask her to help u-''

''Woah. Woah. Woah. Wait a second.'' I told him, shocked.

What did he just say? Mika agreed to go out with him?

''You and Mika? A date?'' I asked him in disbelief.

I did want to help him with Mika, but I would've never thought that he would get that mostly on his own.

Jerry chuckled and then replied, ''Yes. The Jerry- Master might get his Mika- Chica soon. She didn't has time today after school, but she said maybe tomorrow. You have your Layla-Chica again and I my Mika-Chica.''

I was shocked but happy for Jerry.

He was sometimes really weird, but he also deserved it to be happy.

''Wow. Congratulations man.'' I stated.

At least he was totally happy now.

Even though I've been wondering why Mika didn't have time today...

Maybe she just had to do something else. I didn't even see her at school...

I saw Jerry in my inner eye, grinning over both ears.

''Thanks, yo. Jerry-Master got it, yo! Well, we'll find something out for Kim, but I got to go now. See you tomorrow, yo.'' He told me and then hung up.

I sighed and then put my phone away.

After the mentioning of Kim, I had to think about her again.

What was wrong with her and how could I find out?

* * *

**Sooo :D That was the chapter :D**

**Who will find out first what's wrong with who? :D**

**You'll see that in further chapters! :D**

**Shout outs to:**

**Aznmissy04**

**KarateGirl77**

**RRRR**

**UnbreakableWarrior**

**starships13**

**StylishFashionista **

**HayBriannnee **

**DisneyChica**

**R5KickAuslly29**

**jabc4 **

**Bonjour10**

**Stan **

**LoveYouForeverAndMore **

**kickinitlover11**

**LoveYaAll**

**swagmasterlol**

**max35**

**Dan**

**For reviewing this chapter! :D**

**Hope you guys liked it and don't forget to review! :)**

**Gabrie**


	17. Jerry's Mika- Chica and who?

**_Beta-read by StylishFashionista :) Thank you really much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's already the 17th chapter of the story! :D**

**Thank you so much for all the support and the reviews! :D**

**294 reviews for 16 chapters :O Thank you guys so much for the 18 reviews on the last chapter! :D**

**You guys are so the best and I can't believe that the story gets so many reviews! :D**

**How many reviews can we hit with this chapter?**

**Can we hit the 300 reviews with this?**

**I would be beyond happy if we could :)**

**Well, I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

******IMPORTANT: My Penname will probably be changed tomorrow in to 'StoryToBeToldAsOne'! Just for you to know! :D**

* * *

**_Recap from chapter 16_**

**_Jack's POV:_**

_Jerry chuckled and then replied, ''Yes. The Jerry- Master might get his Mika- Chica soon. She didn't has time today after school, but she said maybe tomorrow. You have your Layla-Chica again and I my Mika-Chica.''_

_I was shocked but happy for Jerry._

_He was sometimes really weird, but he also deserved it to be happy._

_''Wow. Congratulations man.'' I stated._

_At least he was totally happy now._

_Even though I've been wondering why Mika didn't have time today..._

_Maybe she just had to do something else. I didn't even see her at school..._

_I saw Jerry in my inner eye, grinning over both ears._

_''Thanks, yo. Jerry-Master got it, yo! Well, we'll find something out for Kim, but I got to go now. See you tomorrow, yo.'' He told me and then hung up._

_I sighed and then put my phone away._

_After the mentioning of Kim, I had to think about her again._

_What was wrong with her and how could I find out?_

* * *

**Kim's POV:**

I quickly went out of Jack's house after screaming at him and then went home. He luckily was only living 10 minutes walking away from me. I really was furious at Jack, and how he acted really only made it worse. If that boy knew why I was so angry... Well, he better didn't or I had a problem as well, even though I really would love to kick his ass at the tournament next week and not the one of the Black Dragons. Okay, also their ones, but mostly his ass because he's such an ass right now. How could he do all of this to me and then do like he was really concerned and would care about me?

I groaned at that and then looked at my phone.

I totally forgot that Lucy had called.

Well, I would be home in 3 minutes anyway and then she could tell me why she called.

Why did I have the feeling that it also had something to do with Jack?

Well, at least she saved me from the talk with Jack, and I really owed her for that one, because Jack probably would be in the hospital by now if I would've stayed.

He really was calling himself my best friend.

I didn't have the feeling anymore that we really were best friends.

Well, I actually wanted us to be more than that, but I could also screw that now and Jack was just driving me nuts and- ARGH!

I groaned again, just as I arrived at home.

I opened the door and went in.

Lucy was already waiting in the living room for me, sitting on the couch.

She immediately looked up as I came in and then greeted me, ''Hey Kimmy. Did I save you at the right time?''

I looked confused at her but then I understood what she meant.

''You knew about Jack going home with me to him to ask me what's wrong?'' I asked her, shocked.

My sister was good but I couldn't believe that she was that good.

Lucy chuckled and shook her head.

''Not exactly. Grace's sister saw you guys going out of the Dojo and she suspected something. So she called me and I called you so then you could get out of there.'' Lucy replied.

I looked still shocked but at the same time amazed at my sister.

''Wait a second. You told Grace's sister?'' I asked her in disbelief.

Lucy hold her hands up in defense.

''Nope. Mika told Grace and Grace told her sister. Well, and she called me as she saw you guys. By the way, why did Jack want to know what's wrong with you?'' Lucy replied with a raised eyebrow.

I sighed and sat down on the couch to her.

''I kinda couldn't control myself at the practice and might have hurt him a bit, and he saw that something was wrong, but I luckily didn't have to tell him, thanks to your call.'' I replied.

Lucy chuckled and then told me, ''I don't know if I should either be proud that you hurt him or disappointed that you let your feelings take over. Well, but you have to control this as much as you can, Kim, if you really want this to work. Maybe you really just have to wait for a while so then he will maybe break up at some point with that Layla.''

I sighed and then stood up.

''I have no idea what he'll do, but I'm also not sure if I really want to wait for him.'' I replied and then went upstairs in to my room.

I did love Jack, but what happened was just too much to take.

I just wanted to go to sleep now and forget all of this.

A little part of me wished that that all of this was just a really bad dream and I would wake up the next day with everything being okay again.

**The next day**

**Jerry's POV:**

I was the next day after school at my locker, waiting for Mika to pass by. I really wanted to ask her out again, yo. Well, I didn't see her the whole school day and I was slowly getting worried that she wasn't even there today. Okay, I was probably just overreacting, but this was really important to me, yo. Mika-Chica kinda wasn't only any chica to me. She was something important to me and I didn't want to screw it up with her like Jack was doing currently to Kim. That boy seriously was blind, yo. Well, but I had no idea what to do and the Jerry-Master also had to get his Mika-Chica.

Then I saw Mika, Grace and Kim walking by and talking and quickly walked up to them. **(AN: Links to the outfits of the girls on my profile)**

''Mika! Kim! Grace! Wait!'' I cried after them just as they went out of school.

They turned around to me confused and I quickly caught up with them.

Why didn't they already see me, yo?

''Hey Jerry.'' Mika replied and blushed a bit.

I saw Kim and Grace rolling their eyes but ignored it.

I put a big smile on my face and Kim put her hands on her hips.

Then I suddenly looked confused at her.

''What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home since you don't have school this week, yo?'' I asked her.

Kim rolled her eyes again and I looked even more confused.

''I was here to pick Grace and Mika up to go with them to Phil's before practice.'' She replied and I nodded.

Well, now that made sense, yo.

She still seemed to look pretty mad like yesterday...

''Okay...'' I said and then turned back to Mika. ''Well, Mika... You said that we maybe could do something today, yo... And I was wondering if-''

I didn't really know what to say.

Grace and Kim looked shocked at me.

''Jerry? Speechless? That's a first!'' Grace exclaimed and I went bright red at that.

''That isn't funny, yo!'' I stated and Grace and Kim only chuckled even more.

Mika gave me an encouraging smile and I smiled back.

She was really, really nice.

''Well, what is about our date?'' I asked Mika, curious.

I really wanted to have that date.

Mika went bright red again and then looked to Kim and Grace.

The two shrugged and then Kim told her, ''You go and have your little date. Grace and I are going to get some falafels!''

With that the two walked off.

As soon as they were away, I looked back to Mika questioning.

She just had to say yes. She said that we might have our date today.

Mika then gave me a shy smile and said to me, ''I'd love to go on a date with you. Well, but where would we go?''

I seemed to thought about it and then remembered that I also had practice.

Oh well, I stood up for Jack so many times.

Now he could also do that for me.

I grinned and then replied, ''Let me just write Jack a SMS quick and then we can go wherever you want to, yo!''

Mika chuckled and rolled her eyes playfully at me.

Then she told me, ''How about we just go with Phil's and you tell Jack to tell Rudy that you'll come later?''

I shrugged and then nodded.

''Okay, if you want to, yo.'' I replied.

Mika nodded and then linked her arm with mine and we started to walk to Phil's.

I grinned at the thought that I finally also got a girl, yo!

We walked to Phil's in silence which was kinda weird, since Mika and I were always talking so much.

Mika seemed to notice that too, but she seemed to want to let something out.

What did she want to ask me, yo?

She could ask the Jerry-Master anything she wanted.

I would do everything for my Mika-Chica.

''Jerry...'' Mika suddnely started and I looked relieved at her. ''Do you know something about Jack that we others might don't know?''

**With Kim and Grace**

**Kim's POV:**

Grace and I were now on our way to Phil's after leaving Jerry and Mika alone. As frustrated as I was because of Jack, I wanted Mika and Jerry to be happy, and they were totally into each other. It was kinda totally weird, but also cute in some way. Well, if you get what I mean, because I honestly don't really get myself, but yeah. It was always weird if it had something to do with Jerry, so... Well, but as long as at least they're happy, unlike me and the thing with Jack and his constantly lying to me about his girlfriend...

I sighed at the thought and Grace looked confused at me.

''Sorry. I'm just still mad about the whole Jack thing...'' I stated.

Grace nodded understandingly.

After Mika telling her what happened, she also wanted to help me, but she also had no idea why.

''I'm so sorry about that Kim.'' She told me. ''Jack doesn't even deserve you if he's such an idiot!''

I knew that she was right, but that sadly didn't change my feelings to him.

They were still there and as strong as yesterday and all the past days before.

''Well, but that won't change the fact that I'm in love with him.'' I replied and sighed again.

Grace looked at me with a guilty expression.

I hated to get pity but Jack was really making me weak.

Weaker than I ever was before.

''Do you at least know how this Layla looks?'' Grace asked me and I shook my head.

If I would know I would've probably already beaten the crap out of her.

That girl stole the boy I loved away from me.

Well, I never really had Jack but still...

''No , sadly not but-'' I started as I suddenly bumped in to a girl.

We both fell to the floor and the girl quickly stood up and hold his hand out to me.

''I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you.'' She exclaimed.

The girl had red hair and was actually looking really nice.

I took her hand and gave her a smile.

''No problem. I'm Kim.'' I replied.

She really didn't seem like she bumped into me on purpose.

I could've sweared that the girls eyes went wide for a short second but then she smiled, too and shook our hands.

''Nice to meet you, Kim. I'm Layla.'' She replied. **(AN: Link to the outfit of her on profile)**

* * *

**Didn't except that, huh? :D**

**I don't think that it's a secret in to which Layla Kim just bumped :D**

**What'll happen now that the two girls met?**

**Did Layla really recognize Kim or did she even see her before?**

**You'll see that soon in the next chapter! :D**

**Shout outs to:**

**StylishFashionista**

**Aznmissy04 **

**DisneyChannel-KickinIt-LabRats**

**KarateGirl77**

**Bonjour10**

**Stan**

**jabc4**

**LoveYouForeverAndMore **

**R5KickAuslly29**

**HayBriannnee**

**swagmasterlol**

**Wanderlust Magic**

**Guest01**

**DisneyChica **

**starships13**

**UnbreakableWarrior**

**DDDD**

**TheMisteryGirl007 **

**For reviewing on this chapter! :D**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter and don't forget to review! :)**

**Gabrie**


	18. What did just happen?

**_Beta-read by StylishFashionista :) Thank you really much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's already the 18th chapter of the story! :D**

**Thank you so much for all the support and the reviews! :D**

**310 reviews for 17 chapters :O Thank you guys so much for the reviews on the last chapter! :D**

**You guys are so the best and I can't believe that the story really hit the 300 Reviews! :D**

**I was beyond happy about that! :D**

**Can we hit the 320 reviews with this chapter?**

**I would be beyond happy if we could :)**

**Well, I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 17**_

_**Kim's POV:**_

_''Do you at least know how this Layla looks?'' Grace asked me and I shook my head._

_If I would know I would've probably already beaten the crap out of her._

_That girl stole the boy I loved away from me._

_Well, I never really had Jack but still..._

_''No , sadly not but-'' I started as I suddenly bumped in to a girl._

_We both fell to the floor and the girl quickly stood up and hold his hand out to me._

_''I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you.'' She exclaimed._

_The girl had red hair and was actually looking really nice._

_I took her hand and gave her a smile._

_''No problem. I'm Kim.'' I replied._

_She really didn't seem like she bumped into me on purpose._

_I could've sweared that the girls eyes went wide for a short second but then she smiled, too and shook our hands._

_''Nice to meet you, Kim. I'm Layla.'' She replied. **(AN: Link to the outfit of her on profile)**_

* * *

**Layla's POV:**

''Nice to meet you Kim. I'm Layla.'' I replied. Well, I tried to stay friendly at least. I couldn't believe that I just bumped in to the best friend of my boyfriend. The girl I was fearing that she could steal my boyfriend away. Why did I have to bump into that girl? Kim Crawford. Jack told me about her, and she was really good looking. Well, he didn't say that, but I saw his look when he was talking about her. Why did you think was I so jealous? Well, but why was I being mad when Jack only loved me? Kim was a nice girl for sure, but he had only feelings for me. At least, I hoped so.

Kim looked a bit shocked at me but then she quickly turned back into smiling.

Okay, that was kinda weird.

What was wrong with that girl?

Okay, maybe I was just imagining things...

''Well, Layla... Where are you coming from?'' Kim asked me, curious.

Of course she didn't know.

I never met her but I could see that she was fitting perfectly into Jack's description of his best friend.

''I'm from here. Well, I live 20 minutes away from here, and I'm not at Falafel Phil's that often.'' I replied calmly.

Just keep the play up.

She can't know that you know that you're her best friend's girlfriend.

The other girl besides her now also smiled and put her hand out to me.

''I'm Grace. Nice to meet you, Layla.'' She told me.

Okay, that was definitely THE Kim.

Jack also told me about her two best friends Mika and Grace.

Well, and that was without a doubt Grace.

Wow. I really couldn't believe that I met those two.

That was kinda awkward for me.

I smiled at Grace as well as I could and replied, ''Nice to meet you too, Grace. It's always great to meet new people.''

Well, except if they're the people I should definitely not meet.

''Well, Layla... Want to sit with us and eat some falafels?'' Kim asked me.

She was grinning wide and really didn't seem to expect anything.

Well, and maybe getting to know my only maybe opponent wasn't that bad.

Kim didn't seem bad at all.

I smiled as well and then replied, ''I'd love to. I was here a- AHHH!''

I was screaming by now because someone had poured a bottle of cola over me.

**Kim's POV:**

Layla smiled as well and then replied, ''I'd love, to. I was here a- AHHH!'' She then screamed because none other then Mika who had just come in with Jerry had poured a bottle of cola over her. Gosh, I really love that girl to death. Always there in the right moments and I got that Layla a payback without getting out that I knew who she was. She could only be Jack's girlfriend. I saw the look that she gave me at first and it had to be here. Well, and I already didn't like that girl, because she had the boy I wanted and oh sweet payback.

Jerry looked shocked at Mika and Mika looked guilty at Layla, who just turned around to her furious.

''I'm so sorry!'' Mika exclaimed in fake guilt. ''I didn't want to pour my cola over you! I just tripped a-''

''Great. My new top is ruined!'' Layla let out frustrated.

I shook my head.

The top wasn't that great anyway, and the cola brought some more color on it.

Layla looked at Mika and then also spotted Jerry who still looked shocked at Mika.

I didn't see which look Layla gave him but he also gave Layla now a guilty look.

''Come on, I'll get you home to get some fresh new clothes, Layla.'' He told her.

As he saw our looks he quickly added, ''O- Of course not because I know you, but because what Mika did really wasn't okay, yo, and I want to help out, yo.''

Layla nodded and Jerry and her both walked out.

I looked confused after them. Then I turned back to Mika and grinned at her.

''Thank you so much! You literally were my savior!'' I exclaimed happy.

Well, but Mika seemed everything but happy.

She even had some tears in her eyes.

''Did Jerry really just let me stay here alone without a date because of that brat that calls herself Jack's girlfriend?'' She asked in disbelief.

Oh yeah. I was so happy that I almost forgot that.

Well, but if Jerry acted like that-

''Mika, Jerry had to know about Layla. Otherwise, he wouldn't have acted like this. I mean, seriously, it's Jerry.'' Grace told Mika what I just also found out.

Mika still pouted and looked down.

''Well, but if she wouldn't mean anything to him, he wouldn't have gone with her right now.'' She stated.

I sighed and put an arm around Mika.

''Well, she is together with Jack, and she won't get your Jerry, Mika. He's head over heels for you and you have nothing to worry about.'' I told her.

It hurt to say that Layla was with Jack, but it was sadly the truth.

Well, at least Mika didn't have to worry about Jerry now.

''Yeah, Jerry probably just helped her to not get problems with Jack.'' Grace added.

Mika sighed but then nodded after a while.

''Maybe you guys are right and I'm worried about nothing, but I really wanted to have that date.'' She replied.

I sighed and hugged her from the side.

She finally had her boy and then had to back away because of the same girl which took Jack away from me.

I hated this Layla. She was just – ARGH!

Mika was still looking down and Grace and I looked at each other.

Wow, she really had to fall hard for Jerry to still look like this.

I looked at my phone and thought about it.

Well, I had to go to practice today, but I also didn't want to leave Mika alone and...

I really had no idea what to do right now.

Well, if it really was for me, I would go after that Layla right now and punch her.

Before I could think anything more I got a SMS from Rudy:

_Practice is off today. Jack has something to do, Jerry has something to do and I have a date. Well, at least I hope that it's a date. I see you guys tomorrow. Same time as always. Better not be late!_

I grinned over the SMS. This was for once more than perfect.

Mika and Grace looked confused at me and I smiled at Mika, who was still looking really down.

Ignoring the fact that I knew why Jerry and Jack also had no time I told them, ''I think we're calling in for a girls day! Practice is off and we really need to get our heads of some certain boys!''

**Jack's POV:**

_Better come over to Layla's house man. She had a little 'accident' with three chicas and is now beyond mad. You should come quick!_

I read the SMS from Jerry and over again at the red traffic light in my car. I was driving as quick as I could to Layla's after Jerry wrote me that SMS. I also wrote Rudy that I couldn't come to practice today. If Layla was mad, that could give a big problem, and it could take kinda longer. I was glad that at least Jerry was with her now. Even though I was a bit scared about what I could expect when I would arrive at Layla's house. Jerry's SMS sounded like it was really bad, and I was a bit worried and really concerned about my girlfriend.

The traffic lights finally went to green again and I put my phone away and started driving again.

Why were car drivers taking like forever when you needed to be somewhere quick?

Why was Jerry even with Layla?

Well, and who were those three chicas Jerry mentioned?

Why did I have the stupid feeling that I knew the three girls that he meant?

I sighed and parked in front of Layla's house, jumping out of the car.

I ran to the door and rang the doorbell.

Twenty seconds later, Jerry opened the door, looking really stressed.

I looked confused at him.

Then I asked, ''What exactly happened?''

Jerry sighed and shook his head.

Then he replied, ''Why don't you ask your girlfriend?''

I looked confused at him but then followed him into the living room.

This was seriously getting more and more creepy by every second.

What did happen and why couldn't Jerry tell me?

In the living room was Layla sitting with pretty unusual clothes for her.

She was wearing black jogging pants, a grey shirt with 'art' printed on it, black chucks, a bracelet with a heart, instead of her normal contacts she was wearing glasses and white earrings.

Her hair was in a messy bun and she was barely wearing any makeup. **(AN: Link on profile)**

It was weird, since she was normally always dressed up, and you barely saw her like this.

Especially not without her contacts and so less make up.

Something really bad must have happened.

She was also looking really furious at me.

I walked up to her confused and asked her, ''Layla! What did happen?''

She looked still furious.

Why was she looking furious at me?

What did I do? I didn't do anything, right?

If it was about Kim, I didn't even see her today.

It couldn't be about Kim but why was she so furious then?

She just had to have a reason.

Layla then stood up and snapped at me, ''You want to know what happened? Your 'best friend' Kim and her so called 'chicas' Mika and Grace! That's what happened!''

* * *

**Layla is furious but in a more unexpected way! :D**

**What'll happen now? See that in the next chapter! :D**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter and don't forget to review! :)**

**Gabrie**


	19. What is happening?

**_Beta-read by StylishFashionista :) Thank you really much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's already the 19th chapter of the story! :D**

**Thank you so much for all the support and the reviews! :D**

**328 reviews for 18 chapters :O You guys are really the best! :D**

**So many reviews for this story and I can't believe it! :D**

**I was beyond happy about that! :D**

**Can we hit the 335 reviews with this chapter or even more?**

**I would be beyond happy if we could :)**

**Well, I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**IMPORTANT! Please get a look at the entry of the top at my live journal (link on top of my profile)! It's really important and it has something to do with me, not POSTING for a while! You'll understand why when you read the entry so please read it!**

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 18**_

_**Jack's POV:**_

_She was wearing black jogging pants, a grey shirt with 'art' printed on it, black chucks, a bracelet with a heart, instead of her normal contacts she was wearing glasses and white earrings._

_Her hair was in a messy bun and she was barely wearing any makeup. **(AN: Link on profile)**_

_It was weird, since she was normally always dressed up, and you barely saw her like this._

_Especially not without her contacts and so less make up._

_Something really bad must have happened._

_She was also looking really furious at me._

_I walked up to her confused and asked her, ''Layla! What did happen?''_

_She looked still furious._

_Why was she looking furious at me?_

_What did I do? I didn't do anything, right?_

_If it was about Kim, I didn't even see her today._

_It couldn't be about Kim but why was she so furious then?_

_She just had to have a reason._

_Layla then stood up and snapped at me, ''You want to know what happened? Your 'best friend' Kim and her so called 'chicas' Mika and Grace! That's what happened!''_

* * *

**At the Crawford's house**

**Kim's POV:**

**At the Crawford's house**

**Kim's POV:**

Mika, Grace and I were just arrving at my house after the thing at Phil's. I was kinda proud of Mika for helping me out that good, but I also felt really bad for her. It was awful to see the boy you love going away with another girl, and I knew that. Well, especially since both of our boys are away with the same girl, and that because Mika poured some cola over her. Well, I didn't regret that she did it. That Layla definitely deserved it, and I would've done it too, but that would've been even more suspicious than it already was. Well, who cares?

Grace, Mika and I walked into my room and let ourselves fall onto my bed.

Grace sighed happily and then stated, ''Well, that wasn't the smoothest ending ever, but the action was awesome!''

Mika looked at Grace with a glaring look but Grace shrugged.

Well, I was also happy about how it turned out mostly.

The end was stupid but hey, you couldn't have everything.

I sat up on the bed and then added, ''Yeah, Mika. Besides, I'm the one who should suffer. That girl is after all Jack's girlfriend and not Jerry's.''

Yeah, I was kinda angry about the fact that they were still together.

Well, but the thing from Mika was just so good.

Even though I wished that Jack was with me instead.

I sighed inside at the thought, and Mika looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

''How are you doing this?'' Mika asked me, and I looked confused at her. ''You know that Jack was lying to you the whole time, and you didn't kill him yet or screamed at him.''

I sighed at that and looked down.

I really wanted to, but after all, it still seemed kinda wrong.

He didn't do anything wrong.

Him and Layla came together before I was back here probably.

I was jealous like crazy but I couldn't do anything against it.

I mean... How could he be together with her?

Did he really love her that much? Why was I in love with the wrong guy?

I should be happy too, shouldn't I?

I looked at Mika and Grace, who were still waiting for an answer.

I took a deep breath and then replied, ''I have no other choice.''

I really didn't have one.

Jack didn't know that I knew about it, and our friendship would be even more destroyed if I told him that I found it out.

Well, even though it barely could get worse now...

Mika and Grace looked still confused, and I added, ''I'm not better than Jack, after all. Well, okay, I am, but I'm not supposed to know the thing with Layla. He had all rights to get mad at me when he finds out like I am furious at him now, but I kinda didn't want to lose him as a friend.''

Grace rolled her eyes and then told me, ''You're too good for this boy, Kim. He really doesn't deserve you.''

I gave Grace a thankful smile.

She was probably right, but I still didn't want to lose him as a friend.

''That doesn't change the fact that I don't really want to get rid of him, even though I'm mad.'' I replied and looked down.

Grace and Mika both looked at me, and I tried to avoid their looks.

''Well, but we're not to here to cry about Jerry-'' Mika swallowed hard at his name. ''And Jack. We wanted to have a girls night, if I'm not wrong . We can kill the two tomorrow anyway.''

Grace and I looked at Mika.

She looked still totally finished, and we three all knew that she'd love to go to Jerry just then.

''Too bad that we don't know where this Layla lives.'' Grace stated.

I rolled my eyes at her, but I'd actually also loved to pay her a visit and give her a piece of my mind.

''Well, I can't take you to that Layla, but maybe some cupcakes will make you girls feel better.'' Lucy suddenly told us, standing at the door, and we looked up to her.

Mika, Grace and I looked at each other and then jumped up.

''Cupcakes!'' We cried and ran after Lucy downstairs.

**At Layla's house**

**Layla's POV:**

_''You want to know what happened? Your 'best friend' Kim and her so called 'chicas' Mika and Grace! That's what happened!''_ I snapped at Jack, standing up. I was really beyond mad. This Mika just poured her cola over me! Why did that girl do that? How did that girls even act like that if they didn't even know about me before? I didn't get that at all! Jack didn't tell them about me, did he? Did he really Kim after all, even though I asked him to not do it? That would be horrible, and that would destroy all of my trust to him. He knew exactly why I didn't want that.

Jack's eyes went wide after I told him that and what happened at Phil's after that then.

He didn't seem to know anything about it, but I was still mad like crazy.

I couldn't believe that that really happened.

How could a girl who didn't know me act like this to me?

It didn't make any sense at all!

''Layla, I have no idea why the girls acted like this. None of them is normally like this.'' Jack stated, and I looked in disbelief at him.

Was he even defending them now?

''Yeah. It didn't seem like that. Or did you tell them about us?'' I asked him in disbelief.

I actually also always thought that this Kim was a nice girl after what Jack told about her, but I wasn't so sure about it anymore.

She saw Mika behind me. She could've warned me, couldn't she?

That just was unbelievable, and I would be mad until I get a good excuse.

Kim seemed nice at first, and then something like that happened?

Jack looked shocked at me, and then quickly shook his head.

''I didn't tell anyone about it, really! You know that I told you that I can wait and I did!'' He exclaimed to me.

I just crossed my arms and looked still mad.

''He's right, Layla. Jack really didn't tell anyone.'' Jerry added.

Jack looked thankfully at him and I looked at the two.

They looked honest.

''Well, but why did they act like this then? You said Kim is a great nice girl-''

''Mika is too, and Grace is also nice.'' Jerry added.

I rolled my eyes but then continued, ''And Mika just poured cola over me and Kim or Grace didn't do anything?''

Jack and Jerry looked at each other.

''Well, Mika really tripped, and Kim might have not seen it because she had looked at you while talking to you.'' Jerry guessed.

That could be true, but I kinda didn't want to believe that.

Jack sighed and sat down to me, putting an arm around me.

He kissed my cheek while I pouted and then told me, ''It was just an accident, Layla. The girls don't know about you.''

I sighed but slowly nodded.

Maybe the two guys were right and I really was paranoid.

Well, how couldn't I be?

I saw Kim; maybe I was getting jealous again.

To say that she was good looking was an understatement.

I also knew that Jack was once in love with her, but that was long before we got to know each other.

I sighed and then stood up.

''Fine. I got to go and get us something to drink.'' I replied and then walked out of the living room.

**Jack's POV:**

''Fine. I got to go and get us something to drink.'' Layla then replied and walked out of the living room. I looked after her relieved. That almost went wrong, and that even though I didn't even know why the girls did that. I really had to talk to Kim. Well, we kinda had a fight, but I had no idea why she was acting like that, and also no idea why Kim and Grace were acting like that... It just didn't make any sense, and I could kinda understand after all why Layla was mad. Well, at least a little bit after all...

I then looked at Jerry, who also looked a bit stressed.

He looked to me and I raised an eyebrow at him.

''Mika didn't tripped, did she?'' I asked him.

Jerry shook his head and I sighed.

What was that supposed to mean from the girls?

I didn't know them like that. Well, and Mika also put her date with Jerry on the line because of all of that.

That because of a girl she didn't know?

That didn't make any sense!

''Did you talk to Mika after that?'' I asked Jerry and he shook his head.

''Nope. She seemed kinda mad as I went away with Layla, yo.'' He replied.

I groaned inside.

Great I wasn't only putting my relationship in danger but also the one of my best friend.

I felt bad for Jerry and Mika.

Well, but Mika kinda brought that upon herself...

''Do you have any idea why Mika did that?'' I now asked Jerry, and he shook his head.

I sighed at that.

''Nope. We were talking, and then we entered Phil's and saw Kim and Grace talking to Layla. Mika walked up to them. Well, they were standing near the entrance, and then she 'accidentally' poured her cola all over Layla.'' Jerry answered.

Okay, that was making less and less sense.

Jerry then looked questioning at me.

''What are we going to do now, yo?'' He asked me. I shrugged at that.

''I have no idea but we have to find out why the girls did that.'' I replied, and Jerry then nodded.

We really had to find it out.

Did they know more than they were telling us?

It seemed less and less like an accident, and I was really getting worried.

* * *

**Will Jack get the chance to talk to Kim or is she just still to mad about what happened?**

**What'll happen next?**

**See that in the next chapter! :D**

**Shout outs to:**

**Guest **

**StylishFashionista **

**DisneyChica**

**Aznmissy04 **

**Imagine Your Dreams**

**KarateGirl77**

**starships13**

**kickinitlover11**

**swagmasterlol **

**kickinitwithyou2 **

**Wanderlust Magic**

**UnbreakableWarrior **

**jabc4**

**DDDD**

**LoveYouForeverAndMore**

**LoveYaAll **

**Guest **

**JarrettorForever**

**For reviewing! :) Thanks also to all followers and favorites! You guys are the best, but you probably already know that! :D**

**Well, I hope that you liked the new chapter and don't forget to review! :)**

**Make this girl happy! :)**

**Gabrie**


	20. Don't kill each other

**_Beta-read by StylishFashionista :) Thank you really much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's already the 20th chapter of the story! :D**

**Thank you so much for all the support and the reviews! :D**

**354 reviews for 19 chapters :O You guys are really the best! :D**

**26 reviews since the last chapter! I still can't believe it! :D**

**So many reviews for this story and I can't believe it, like I can't believe that it already has 20 chapters! :D**

**I was beyond happy about that! :D**

**Can we hit the 360 reviews with this chapter or even more?**

**I would be beyond happy if we could :)**

**Well, I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Yes, I'm already back. I'm to addicted to here to just stop and I decided that it's time to cheer myself up at least with this.**

**Well, I was away for a week. I hope you guys missed me ;D**

**Thanks for all the love through the past week from you guys! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 19**_

_**Jack's POV:**_

_''Do you have any idea why Mika did that?'' I now asked Jerry, and he shook his head._

_I sighed at that._

_''Nope. We were talking, and then we entered Phil's and saw Kim and Grace talking to Layla. Mika walked up to them. Well, they were standing near the entrance, and then she 'accidentally' poured her cola all over Layla.'' Jerry answered._

_Okay, that was making less and less sense._

_Jerry then looked questioning at me._

_''What are we going to do now, yo?'' He asked me. I shrugged at that._

_''I have no idea but we have to find out why the girls did that.'' I replied, and Jerry then nodded._

_We really had to find it out._

_Did they know more than they were telling us?_

_It seemed less and less like an accident, and I was really getting worried._

* * *

**The next day at the Dojo**

**Kim's POV:**

I was the next day at the Dojo earlier before the other guys. I needed some alone time, and since I had the spare key for the dojo again from Rudy, I also took it. After all what happened the past days, it was really good to let some stress and anger out. Jack was really driving me nuts, and Mika was, thanks to Jerry, also pretty finished. The girls went home earlier since they had to get ready for school. It was kinda stupid to do the girls night on a Thursday, but we all really needed it and I didn't regret it. Especially the cupcakes eating was awesome.

Well, but that sadly didn't change the fact what had happened.

I was still fighting with Jack, and the whole thing still wasn't any better.

It was actually only getting worse.

That because of all of this stupid secrets from everyone.

I groaned and punched the dummy in front of me hard.

This whole thing just wasn't fair, and I wished that it finally would take a good turn.

Well, it won't until this Layla was out of the picture, but Jack really seemed to love her, and that made me just sick.

How could he love her and not me?

Wow. I was asking myself that a lot, but I also wouldn't stop until this Layla was away.

Jack was just driving me so mad and ARGH!

I kicked the head of the dummie and groaned.

''Could you please be a bit more careful with our dummies, Kim? Jack already kicked some of their heads off.'' Rudy suddenly stated, coming in to the Dojo.

I sighed and turned around to him.

''Sorry, I just have to let some anger out.'' I replied and went back to the dummy.

Well, but I didn't punch as hard as before.

I felt Rudy's look on me but tried to ignore it.

''Jack and you still didn't make up?'' He asked me and I turned around, shocked.

Rudy looked at me and then shrugged his shoulders.

''You really thought that I wouldn't know? It was hard to not see that, since you guys both were in an outrage and wouldn't talk to each other.'' He added.

I groaned and punched the dummy again, but this time, really hard again.

''Jack is an idiot.'' I simply stated and then let myself sink on the bench in the practice room.

Rudy looked confused at me.

''Okay, what happened? You guys are fighting and nobody has any idea why. You guys should really become clearer with this, because it's pretty much freaking out everyone!'' Rudy said to me and I groaned.

Great, first Jack and me, then Mika and Jerry, and also the rest of the Dojo?

How far would this go until Jack would finally tell the truth?

Well, or I'll scream at him for being such an ass to me.

Rudy did seem to know as much as I actually should know.

Did Jack really only tell Jerry the whole time from all Warriors?

That was so creepy.

Not that he told Jerry. Jerry was his best friend and actually mine as well.

No, it was creepy that he didn't tell anybody else except Jerry.

Especially about a girlfriend, since he was fancied by pretty much every girl.

I looked at Rudy, who was still waiting for an answer.

I sighed and just wanted to say something as Jack come through the door.

He looked pretty stressed and even more stressed as he saw me.

What was wrong with that guy?

Rudy looked between Jack and me and then quickly cried, ''I'm in my office! Don't kill each other!''

With that he disappeared.

I stood up, while Jack was walking up to me. What did he want?

Did he find out about the thing with Layla yesterday?

Of course he did. Jerry and his little girlfriend probably told him.

Well, but I couldn't care less now.

He couldn't talk to me about this without spilling his secret.

Well, and as soon as he did, he had an even bigger problem than before.

Well, maybe he just wanted to apologize and then tell me it.

That would be a totally different thing, but he was looking mad.

I doubted that he wanted to apologize to me with that look.

Well, either way he was actually in bigger trouble.

Jack took the last steps to me and then asked me in disbelief, ''What the heck was that what Grace, Mika and you yesterday with Layla, Kim?!''

**Jack's POV:**

''What the heck was that what Grace, Mika and you yesterday with Layla, Kim?!'' Oh god. Did I really just say that? I just kinda spilled it. I told Kim that I knew Layla, and she knew it now. Well, but didn't she already knew before? I was less and less believing that the whole thing yesterday was an accident, and I wanted to know the truth. That was probably also the only way to find out the truth. Why did she do that, and how did she know about Layla or didn't she know about her?

Kim crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

''How do you even know about this Layla and that something happened yesterday with us?'' She asked me now.

She looked confused, and I was stuttering.

What if she really didn't know?

''I- Uhm-'' I started, not really knowing what to say.

Layla was going to kill me for that.

Kim looked at me still with the raised eyebrow.

Oh my god. I was so busted.

''You what?'' She asked me with an evil grin.

Oh no. She did know.

If she didn't, she wouldn't look like that to me.

''Yes, I do know that you're together with her, Jack, and I can't believe that you didn't tell me!'' She cried at me.

My eyes went wide at that.

That couldn't be true or could it?

Well, she said it herself...

How did she find out, and why didn't she tell me sooner?

Okay, she actually wasn't supposed to know.

Did Jerry tell her? No, he wouldn't do that.

''How do you know?'' I asked her, shocked.

This was getting more and more creepy.

I really thought that she didn't know.

Well, and I was totally wrong and Kim was furious.

Well, she kinda had all rights to be that since I didn't tell her about my girlfriend.

Even though I didn't have to tell her, did I?

Gosh. This was freaking me out!

Kim made a face and then replied angry, ''Mika saw you and her making out as she said no to Jerry to go on a date. She called me as she saw that. How couldn't you tell me?''

Okay. What was I supposed to say?

I knew that Kim was in a total outrage and she really wanted to kick me right now.

Well, but did she really had a right to do that?

Was it that wrong what I did?

**At Phil's ****(AN: Links to the outfits of Mika and Grace on my profile)**

**Mika's POV:**

I was at Phil's with Grace, trying to distract myself. Jerry hadn't called me since the day before and it was really freaking me out. Well, but what would I've said if he did call me? I probably would've shouted at him for what he did and I had to respect Kim's decision. We wouldn't tell the guys yet that we knew. Even though Jerry really hurt me the day before, and I couldn't believe that he let me alone because of that Layla. I knew that she was Jack's girlfriend, but it was still unbelievable. We were about to go on a date, and he just went away with her to help her because I 'accidently' poured my cola over her!

I sighed and put a falafel on my fork, but then put it down again.

Grace looked at me with raised eyebrows.

''If this is so important to you, why don't you call him?'' She asked me.

I looked at her in disbelief.

Wasn't she there herself as Jerry walked off with Jack's girlfriend?

Why was she telling me that? She should understand me!

''I can't! Not only that he lied to me about knowing that girl, but he also just skipped our date because of her!'' I exclaimed, mad.

How would you feel if your actually hopefully soon to be boyfriend would do that to you?

Not better than me for sure!

Grace sighed and took my hands.

''I know that it hurt, but Jerry was lying because of his best friend, Mika.'' She told me.

I groaned. I knew that Grace was right, but it still hurt.

I hated when anybody was lying to me.

That just was so unfair.

I really wanted to go on that date and have a great time with him, and then that happened.

''I don't care if it was because of Jack or not. He hurt me.'' I stated, and then looked down at my falafel again.

Grace sighed again and squeezed my hands while I was just still looking down at my falafel.

Why did this have to be all so complicated?

''I still don't get why Kim still has something for Jack. He only causes trouble for us all.'' I told Grace.

Grace this time nodded at that, and I was kinda relieved.

She agreed at least to that, but then again, who wouldn't?

''I know but Kim is hopelessly in love with that guy. Of course she tries to not make it worse than it already is. Well, even though Jack doesn't deserve it.'' She replied.

I nodded and then we both went silent.

We didn't really know what to say anymore and Grace just started eating again.

I sighed and looked at my falafel again.

I had no appetite anymore.

''Hey chicas!'' Jerry suddenly greeted us and sat down to me on the booth.

I looked at Grace and then scooted away from Jerry.

Grace put on a fake smile and then replied, ''Hey Jerry. What's up?''

Oh right. We couldn't spill that we knew about Layla, since Kim didn't want it.

Well, I'd do it for Kim.

Jerry grinned at me and then said to us, ''Nothing much. Just wanted to say my favorite Mika-Chica hello, yo.''

I almost blushed at that, but just almost after what happened yesterday.

Grace gave me a look and I shook my head.

''Hey Jerry.'' I simply replied, not really knowing what to say.

Jerry grinned at me and went closer to me again.

This time I couldn't escape. Great.

''Well…'' Jerry stated. ''I also wanted to ask you when we're going to continue our date?''

Now I looked at him in disbelief.

He wasn't really asking me that?

I'd loved to go on a date with him the day before, but I just felt totally betrayed.

I stood up and squeezed my way out of the booth and away from Jerry, glaring at him.

Grace and Jerry looked both confused at me and I just looked mad back.

Jerry and I, a date in that kind of situation? Never.

He hurt me a lot the day before, and I wouldn't just forget that.

I was hopelessly in love with him, but I wasn't like Kim to put up a play.

I wouldn't spill anything out, but he could also forget the date.

I took my bag and then told him, ''You know what? Now that I think about it, I don't want to go on a date with you anymore.''

With that I just stormed out of Phil's, not looking back.

* * *

**Sooo :D That was the chapter :D**

**Mika is angry and J****erry is confused :D**

**Kim and Jack are also mad :D What'll happen?**

**Shout outs to:**

**Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller**

**starships13**

**Aznmissy04**

**StylishFashionista**

**Imagine Your Dreams**

**kickinitwithyou2 **

**KarateGirl77 **

**Guest**

**DisneyChica **

**LoveYaAll**

**Bonjour10 **

**Guest1**

**UnbreakableWarrior**

**Guest01**

**ProudlyUnique**

**JarrettorForever **

**LoveYouForeverAndMore**

**R5KickAuslly29 **

**Guest**

**jabc4**

**AllisseLove**

**For reviewing! You guys are the best! :D**

**I hope you all liked the chapter and don't forget to review! :)**

**Gabrie **


	21. What did you do?

**_Beta-read by ProudlyUnique :) Thank you really much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's already the 21st chapter of the story! :D**

**Jack and Kim are screaming at each other finally now about what happened :D**

**Are you guys happy or rather sad that they're like that to each other?**

**Thank you so much for all the support and the reviews! :D**

**374 reviews for 20 chapters :O You guys are really the best! :D 20 REVIEWS for the last chapter! :O**

**So many reviews for this story and I can't believe it! :D**

**I was beyond happy about that! :D**

**Can we hit the 380 reviews with this chapter or even more?**

**I would be beyond happy if we could :)**

**I'm a few chapters forward and the story won't be that long anymore :/**

**Well, I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**_Recap from chapter 20_**

**_Mika's POV:_**

_''Well, …'' Jerry stated. ''I also wanted to ask you when we're going to continue our date?''_

_Now I looked at him in disbelief._

_He wasn't really asking me that?_

_Yesterday I'd loved to go on a date with him but today I just felt totally betrayed._

_I stood up and squeezed my way out of the booth and away from Jerry, glaring at him._

_Grace and Jerry looked both confused at me and I just looked mad back._

_Jerry and me a date in that kind of situation? Never._

_He hurt me a lot yesterday and I wouldn't just forget that._

_I was hopelessly in love with him, but I wasn't like Kim to put up a play._

_I wouldn't spill anything out, but he could also forget the date._

_I took my bag and then told him, ''You know what? Now that I think about it I don't want to go on a date with you anymore.''_

_With that I just stormed out of Phil's not looking back._

* * *

**At the Dojo**

**Kim's POV:**

I made a face and then replied, ''Mika saw you and her making out as she said no to Jerry to go on a date. She called me as she saw that. How could you not tell me?'' Now he finally was trapped in his own lies. That was for the fact that ne never told me about this Layla. I was still his best friend or at least I thought that before the fight. He could've at least told me about her even if she didn't want to meet me or who knows what but no! Of course he had to keep it a secret for that... ARGH! I couldn't believe that he did that to me and I was so mad!

Jack was still just staring in shock and disbelief at me.

I just looked totally furious back.

I wanted an answer how he couldn't tell me and what was that all supposed to mean?

How could the boy I loved and my best friend be like that to me?

Even if he didn't feel the same at all?

He really needed a good explanation now if he didn't want to land in the hospital.

I was beyond mad.

''Kim, I-'' He started but then cut off.

Wow, he couldn't even finish one sentence.

''You what? You thought that I am not important enough to tell it?'' I replied, mad.

I knew that Layla was the main reason why he didn't tell but I couldn't care less right now.

Especially since I was so furious at him.

He could've had a million good reasons and I would be still like that.

Jack sighed and then shook his head.

''Kim, I am really sorry. Layla wanted to keep it a secret and I know that I should've told you. I should've already told you as you were in Austra-''

''Yes, you should've told me and you didn't!'' I cried mad at him.

Jack almost jumped back at that and looked at me in disbelief.

I just crossed my arms and glared back.

This boy was driving me nuts.

''Why are you even acting like this?'' He suddenly shouted back also mad.

I looked shocked at him.

He rolled his eyes and added, ''This shouldn't be any of your business! This is my live!''

I looked even more shocked at him and got even madder.

Was all this nothing to him anymore since he had his stupid Layla?

Was I just Kim for him, not his best friend anymore?

I pointed at his chest and then replied, ''Last time I checked I was your best friend but it seems like that doesn't count at all to you anymore, since you have your Layla.''

I had tears in my eyes by now and tried to avoid Jack's eyes.

I couldn't look in to them anymore. It hurt too much.

Well, even more than it already did and it was too much for me.

Jack saw the tears and looked a bit shocked at me.

I just looked furious back.

I couldn't believe this guy.

Well, but then Jack looked mad again.

''Yeah, last time I checked my best friend also shouldn't lie to me!'' Jack replied.

I let out a laugh at that.

He told me that I was the bad liar here?

''Says you?!'' I shouted at him.

Jack rolled his eyes and now crossed his arms.

''Well, maybe we're not best friends then.'' Jack stated.

I gasped but then looked angry at him again.

''If you want it like that. Fine with me. I don't need a friend like you. Bad luck with that whatever her name was again!'' I cried and then went out of the Dojo.

No matter how childish that was right now.

Jack broke my heart and that was pretty much everything I could think about right now.

It just damn hurt and I didn't know what to do.

Jack was such an ass right now and I couldn't help but be even more furious at him.

**Jack's POV:**

''If you want it like that. Fine with me. I don't need a friend like you. Bad luck with that whatever her name was again!'' Kim cried and then went out of the Dojo. Well, better said, she stormed out. I looked in disbelief after her. That didn't just really happen. Kim and I fought and- Our friendship was officially over now and I just really didn't know what to do. This was all so much for me right now and I shouldn't have done that. Why was I such an idiot and hurt Kim so much? Why was I such an idiot and hurt all of my friends so much?

Well, it was because of Layla.

Even though Kim really brought me over the edge right now.

She really didn't understand anything, did she?

Was I the one who didn't understand anything?

No, I just defended my girlfriend even though I lost the friendship with Kim for it...

Kim, my best friend since so many years and one of actually the best persons I've ever met...

''What was that and why did Kim storm away?'' Rudy asked, coming out of the office.

I rolled my eyes at him.

''As if you wouldn't have heard what we said.'' I replied.

Rudy didn't even look guilty at me for that and just nodded.

''What I heard is that you fought with Kim big time.'' He told me.

''And that you have a girlfriend you never told us about.'' Rudy added.

Oh no. Now, he also started with this.

''Jack has a what?'' Eddie now asked in disbelief, coming in to the Dojo with Milton.

Great. They now also heard it too.

Jerry was following behind, looking totally mad and down.

What did happen?

''Did I just hear right? You have a girlfriend Jack that we didn't know about?'' Milton now also questioned me, shocked and hurt.

Oh gosh. This was getting worse and worse.

Rudy nodded at that.

''Yeah, I heard Kim and him fighting about it.'' He replied.

I glared at Rudy who just shrugged.

I looked for help at Jerry but he didn't say anything.

''Why didn't you tell us?'' Eddie now asked, also hurt.

Okay, maybe it wasn't a good idea to keep it a secret from the Warriors.

I sighed and then told them, ''My girlfriend Layla asked me to not to. Jerry is the only one who knew and th-''

''You tell only Jerry and not us?'' Milton asked in disbelief.

Then everyone looked to Jerry who now looked up.

He let himself fall on one of the benches and groaned, burying his head in his hands.

Okay, what did happen? This was getting creepy.

''Jerry found it out on his own. Just like Kim. Well, she found it out thanks to Mika who saw Layla and me.'' I stated.

Well, that wasn't a lie.

Jerry saw us one time like Mika did.

Rudy looked at me with a raised eyebrow but then saw that I was honest.

''Well, but that still is no excuse!'' Eddie exclaimed now.

Jerry now looked up and I looked for help to him.

He had to help me with this.

Jerry shook his head and I looked confused at him.

''I'm not going to help you with this, dude. I just lost my Mika-Chica, because of your stupid lies.'' He told me.

My eyes went wide. Mika rejected him, because of what happened?

Oh my god. Now I felt really bad. Worse than before.

I didn't want him to lose his chance with Mika because of me.

This wasn't his fight.

The others looked even more in disbelief at me and I slowly backed away in to direction door.

I didn't know what to do anymore.

I felt horrible and just wanted to get away from here.

This was getting too much for me and I knew that I had made many huge mistakes.

I lied and destroyed everything. Literally everything.

''Guys, I- I – I-'' I started but didn't really know what to say and then just stormed out of the Dojo.

**Rudy's POV:**

''Guys, I- I – I-'' Jack started but didn't really seem to know what to say and so he just stormed out of the Dojo. We all looked shocked after him. I couldn't believe that that really just happened. Not only that Kim and Jack fought again, no. About what they fought and that actually involved all of us more than usual. Jack lied to all of us and that big time, because of a girlfriend. I couldn't believe that one of my two best pupils did that to all of us. We Wasabi Warriors actually always told each other everything and now that, because of a girl that nobody knew about?

Milton and Eddie stared still shocked at the door and Jerry looked still frustrated at the ground.

I felt really bad for him and all of that happened to him also because of Jack.

Why did he do that to all of us?

Was that girl really that much worth that he all hurt us like that?

Was anyone worth that fight?

I didn't think so or was it like that?

''I can't believe that Jack really did that.'' Milton stated and sat down on the bench besides Jerry to comfort him.

Jerry looked guilty up.

''This is not my fault. I told Jack a million times to tell you guys, yo.'' He told us.

I gave him a comforting smile.

I saw that Jerry was honest and the latest now he probably would've regretted the whole thing.

''We know Jerry.'' Eddie replied.

Milton and I nodded and I sighed.

''Well, I guess practice is over for today.'' I stated.

I didn't even know how practice should go on after this.

Well, Jack was still like a son to me or like a nephew but I was really disappointed of him.

''What are we going to do now?'' Milton asked the unspoken question from everyone.

Nobody seemed to know an answer to that.

Jerry looked angry and then stood up.

''I don't know what you're going to do, yo but I'm going home, yo.'' He told us.

With that he went out of the Dojo.

We all looked after him a bit stunned.

I never saw Jerry like that and especially not because of a girl.

Mika really had to mean something to him and Jack destroyed it.

''I actually like Jack but that really wasn't okay.'' Eddie added and also stood up again.

Milton nodded, also standing up and I sighed again.

''Well, we can't do anything at the moment. We have to see what the next days will bring. We'll find a solution.'' I stated, but I wasn't even really convincing myself.

Milton and Eddie nodded, hesitant.

Then they both said goodbye to me and went out of the Dojo.

I sighed and looked after them.

What did you do Jack?

* * *

**Yes, Jack. What did you do?**

**Haha I hope you guys liked the chapter and don't forget to review! :)**

**Shout outs to:**

**Aznmissy04 **

**LoveYaAll**

**starships13**

**StylishFashionista**

**TheMisteryGirl007**

**kickinitwithyou2 **

**CZG. 3**

**R5KickAuslly29**

**KarateGirl77 **

**Bonjour10 **

**Wanderlust Magic**

**ProudlyUnique**

**UnbreakableWarrior **

**DisneyChica **

**HayBriannnee**

**swagmasterlol **

**DDDD **

**LoveYouForeverAndMore**

**jabc4 **

**GGGG**

**For reviewing! You guys are the best! :)**

** Also thanks to everyone who favorited or is following the story! :D You guys are the best as well! :)**

**See ya at the next chapter! :D**

**Gabrie**


	22. How are you?

**_Beta-read by ProudlyUnique :) Thank you really much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's already the 22nd chapter of the story! :D**

**Thank you so much for all the support and the reviews! :D**

**I really loved every single one of them! :)**

**393 reviews for 21 chapters :O You guys are really the best! :D**

**So many reviews for this story and I can't believe it! :D**

**I was beyond happy about that! :D**

**Can we hit the 400 reviews with this chapter? I'd die inside, if we could! :D**

**I would be beyond happy if we could :)**

**I have to admit that this chapter will end at the 27th or 28th chapter :/**

**I'm writing already a few chapters forward and had to realize that :/**

**I'll try to make it 28 if I can , but there won't be more :/**

**Don't worry, it'll be KICK at the end!**

**Well, I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**_Recap from chapter 21_**

**_Rudy's POV:_**

_''I don't know what you're going to do, yo but I'm going home, yo.'' He told us._

_With that he went out of the Dojo._

_We all looked after him a bit stunned._

_I never saw Jerry like that and especially not because of a girl._

_Mika really had to mean something to him and Jack destroyed it._

_''I actually like Jack but that really wasn't okay.'' Eddie added and also stood up again._

_Milton nodded, also standing up and I sighed again._

_''Well, we can't do anything at the moment. We have to see what the next days will bring. We'll find a solution.'' I stated, but I wasn't even really convincing myself._

_Milton and Eddie nodded, hesitant._

_Then they both said goodbye to me and went out of the Dojo._

_I sighed and looked after them._

_What did you do Jack?_

* * *

**The next day**

**Kim's POV:**

_Guys. Practice is today, still if you want to come. I don't force anyone after what happened but I would be happy to see you guys :)_

I read the SMS from Rudy over and over again after waking up the next morning and sitting up on my bed. Practice wasn't forced today. I could stay at home if I wanted to. Well, after crying the whole night in to my pillow, because of Jack that might would be the best idea... Jack freaking hurt me and he didn't even really seem guilty about it. What was that for a best friend?! Well, we weren't best friends anymore thanks to what happened and everything was going down hills now. All because of Jack, his stupid girlfriend Layla and his stupid lies.

I sighed and looked at the SMS once again.

Should I go to the practice?

Well, if Jack wasn't stupid, he wouldn't come today, but that still didn't change my mood.

Maybe it won't be that bad to kick some dummies after all...

Besides, I wasn't the only who was suffering, because of all of this.

We all were totally down but I also had to talk to my girls.

Grace told me that Mika and Jerry had a fight and Mika rejected him.

She was mad at him for not telling him and then just shouted and told him that he didn't want that date anymore.

I couldn't help but not feel bad for Jerry at all.

He deserved it after what he did.

He should've just told us the truth and not be like this.

Well, like Jack to be exactly.

I sighed and looked at my phone again.

Maybe I could talk to my girls first and after that kick some dummies.

Mika and Grace needed my help and Rudy would take care more or less of the boys.

I stood up and got in to the bathroom to shower.

Then I changed in to a black and white floral lace back top, a dark blue jeans, white ballerinas and put my charm bracelet, silver earrings, a black bag on. **(AN: Link on profile)**

Then I put hair in a fish tail, put light make up on and went out of my room with my things.

On the way downstairs I met Lucy.

She was wearing a white blouse, dark blue high waist jeans, black wedges, white earrings, a cross necklace, her hair was in a bun and she had slightly darker make up and lipgloss on. **(AN: Link on profile)**

She looked at me with a guilty smile and then greeted me, ''Hey Kimmy. I'm supposed to tell you from Mika and Kim that they are coming over in an hour.''

I nodded and then replied, ''Thanks Lucy.''

Lucy nodded and then looked concerned at me.

''Are you okay?'' She asked me.

I sighed and shook my head.

Then I replied after all, ''As okay as I can be at the moment.''

Lucy nodded and we both went downstairs.

I realized that it was already noon and I decided to make some lunch for Mika, Grace and me.

Lucy had to go to work 20 minutes later and I was now alone in the house.

My dad was on a business trip since a while and my mom had to work a lot those days.

I sighed and continued making Mac and Cheese for us girls.

Will this all ever have an end and if yes, when would that happen?

I sighed. Better soon that later

Just as I finished the lunch and made the table, the doorbell rang.

I went to the door and opened it to see Grace and Mika standing in front of it.

Grace was wearing a dress with a white top and at the bottom with flower prints, white wedges, a coral red bag, a coral necklace, white earrings some make up and her hair was braid. **(AN: Link on profile)**

Mika was wearing blue perlum top, white jeans, light blue ballerinas, a bracelet, silver earrings, light make up and her hair was falling down her shoulders in curls. **(AN: Link on profile)**

Mika had tears in her eyes and looked like she was about to cry again.

I knew that feeling too well.

Before anyone of us could say anything, Grace pushed herself and Mika in to the house and took us in to a group hug.

I hugged back and felt a bit better with my girls.

The hug was nice and Mika sniffed a bit but seemed to feel better as well.

It was just really hard at the moment. For all of us and Grace knew that and tried to help.

As we broke apart, we all gave each other a weak smile.

''We're going to manage all of this somehow.'' Grace stated.

Mika and I nodded hesitant.

''With or without boys.'' I added.

Now we all three nodded and chuckled.

Grace put an arm around both Mika and me and then told us, ''I'm smell Mac and Cheese and am starving! We can still suffer later!''

Mika and I couldn't help but chuckle and followed Grace in to the kitchen.

I asked Mika, ''Did you think about talking to Jerry again?''

Now that I thought about it, Jerry wasn't really the worst and might have deserved a real second chance.

Mika shook her head and replied, ''If he wants to make it good again, he has to come up with something himself.''

I nodded at that and didn't ask any further questions.

Grace took already some of the Mac and Cheese and Mika and I sat down too.

''You can't talk about boys with an empty stomach.'' Grace stated.

I chuckled at that but also took some food.

We all three started eating in silence and just thinking.

It was just great to have my girls with me.

As we finished, Grace leaned back in her chair and looked to Mika and me.

''So... What are your plans?'' She asked us.

Mika and I looked at each other and Grace rolled her eyes.

''You guys are really going to sit here and wait until Jerry and Jack come back to their senses?'' She questioned us.

Mika shrugged and then replied, ''What else are we supposed to do.''

Grace sighed and told her, ''No offense Mika but I think even Jack would realize quicker than Jerry what he did.''

Mika crossed her arms and didn't say anything.

''Well, if I'm not important enough for him to realize it right away, I might don't want to be together with him.'' She stated.

Grace and I both rolled our eyes.

I also was angry but still wanted to be with Jack.

Feelings didn't just go away like that.

Grace sighed at the both of us and then just stood up.

She took her plate and then replied, ''Fine, if you guys want to play stubborn forever. You guys know that you have to do something against all of this at some point.''

With that she put her plate in to the sink and walked in to the living room.

Mika and I looked at each other and sighed.

Grace was right but what were we supposed to do?

**At Layla's house**

**Layla's POV:**

_Layla, we have to talk. This is getting into overdrive with my friends and they know. They found out themselves about us, because Mika saw us kissing and are now all mad. We have to do something. I have to do something and I need your help and understanding. I'll come over in 2 hours._

I read the SMS from Jack over and over again. I got the SMS 1 ½ hours ago and were still reading it over and over again. This was shocking. All his friends knew now, because of this Mika spotting us while kissing. I shouldn't have gone to his school at that day and then that wouldn't have happened. I wanted to keep it a secret for now, but I could imagine how Jack and his friends felt. Well, I honestly had to say that I didn't care much about Kim and Mika , but I had nothing against Jerry and I knew that Jack other friends really were great. Well, and now I also couldn't blame Kim and Mika anymore for what they did.

More or less at least.

They were mad, because Jack and Jerry hadn't told them anything about me and they were mad at me.

I didn't think that I would react in another way over something like this.

It had to hurt to know that their best friend was lying to them.

I forced Jack to too much and he might break up with me now or so.

I swallowed hard at the thought.

The only chance to keep Jack was to get public and I knew that.

I should finally get over my fears.

Jack showed me more than once that I was the only one for him, right?

I didn't know what Kim felt for Jack, but she was his best friend after all and would've deserved to know.

Well, seemed like I had no other choice anyway... Why else should Jack come now?

I sighed and looked at the clock in the living room.

He should be here any minute.

I took a last look at me in the mirror at hallway.

I was wearing a blue ruffled top, dark blue jeans, black wedges, a silver bracelet, silver earrings, light make up and my hair was falling down in curls on my back. **(AN: Link on profile)**

Then I went to the door, just as the doorbell rang.

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Jack was standing in front of it.

His face was tearstained.

My eyes went wide at that.

I've never seen him like that and it really shocked me.

I gave him a weak smile and then greeted him, ''Hey.''

Jack didn't even smile back and I let him in.

He went in to the living room and sat down on the couch.

I also went in to the living- room, but didn't sit down.

I was a bit worried about Jack's reactions.

Did I even have a chance to make it good?

Jack sighed and then told me, ''Layla this was too much for me. Everybody cried at me, was angry at me and that, because I didn't tell them about you.''

I flinched at the image of Jack being in the whole thing.

I didn't want him to live through that, because of me.

I felt bad. Horrible.

Well, and Jack was supposed to know that. I had to tell him.

I now sat down to him and looked guilty at him.

''I'm so sorry, Jack.'' I said to him, honestly.

Jack groaned and buried his head in his hands.

''That doesn't help me anymore. They hate me!'' He cried.

I almost jumped a bit on the couch but tried to stay calm.

I shook my hand and took one of Jack hands.

Jack tried to scoot away but I squeezed his hand.

I didn't know if this would work again, but I had to try it.

At least until he had the chance to make up with his friend.

''Jack, I am really sorry. How about this, If they are really your friends they will forgive you.'' I stated.

Jack shook his head and looked mad back.

''They won't. I did horrible things. I lied to them the whole time.'' He said.

I swallowed, since I knew that it was, because of me.

''I'll come with you to the practice on Monday and you'll show them me. Well, if you want to be still with me...'' I started and Jack looked shocked at me.

I had tears in my eyes by now, too but I shook my head that I wanted to continue.

''And if they don't forgive you, you can blame it all on me and break up with me or whatever you want but please try it.'' I added, pleading.

Jack looked shocked at me and I looked pleading back.

It was my last chance. I would even try to get along with this Kim.

Well, if that between me and Jack will really work again...

If not, I had at least to help him.

Jack sighed and then looked down.

I looked worried back but then he looked back up and replied, ''Okay. We're going to do that.''

* * *

**That was it for the chapter! Not my best I know! :/**

**How serious do Layla and Jack mean the relationship?**

**Will it hold on when Jack told to the others and will they forgive him?**

**Will Layla be away forever from Monday on?**

**Shout outs to: **

**ProudlyUnique **

**Aznmissy04**

**Bonjour10 **

**Junatina**

**R5KickAuslly29**

**KarateGirl77**

**starships13 **

**Guest**

**StylishFashionista **

**RosesAreRed464 **

**kickinitwithyou2**

**UnbreakableWarrior**

**swagmasterlol**

**kickinitlover11**

**TheMisteryGirl007**

**LoveYaAll **

**Guest **

**Stan**

**For reviewing! Also thanks to all who favorited and are following the story! :D**

**You guys are the best! :)**

**Hope you guys liked the new chapter and don't forget to review! :)**

**Gabrie**


	23. I'm sorry

**_Beta-read by ProudlyUnique :) Thank you really much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's already the 23rd chapter of the story! :D**

**Happy Memorial day! :)**

**Thank you so much for all the support and the reviews! :D**

**I really loved every single one of them! :)**

**415 reviews for 22 chapters :O You guys are really the best! :D**

**So many reviews for this story and I can't believe it! :D**

**I was beyond happy about that! :D**

**Can we hit the 425 reviews with this chapter or even more?**

**I would be beyond happy if we could :)**

**Well, I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**The story is ending soon, but I am already working on a new KI story and I can promise you that it's going to be awesome! :D**

******IT WILL END IN KICK! You guys should really have more trust in me :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**_Recap from chapter 22_**

**_Layla's POV:_**

_''Jack, I am really sorry. How about this, If they are really your friends they will forgive you.'' I stated._

_Jack shook his head and looked mad back._

_''They won't. I did horrible things. I lied to them the whole time.'' He said._

_I swallowed, since I knew that it was, because of me._

_''I'll come with you to the practice on Monday and you'll show them me. Well, if you want to be still with me...'' I started and Jack looked shocked at me._

_I had tears in my eyes by now, too but I shook my head that I wanted to continue._

_''And if they don't forgive you, you can blame it all on me and break up with me or whatever you want but please try it.'' I added, pleading._

_Jack looked shocked at me and I looked pleading back._

_It was my last chance. I would even try to get along with this Kim._

_Well, if that between me and Jack will really work again..._

_If not, I had at least to help him._

_Jack sighed and then looked down._

_I looked worried back but then he looked back up and replied, ''Okay. We're going to do that.''_

* * *

**The next day**

**Kim's POV:**

I was just getting ready for going to the Dojo. Today was no school for everyone and I promised myself to go to practice today, since I already skipped yesterday. I wouldn't stop one of the most important things to me, only because Jack was totally annoying me. Well, even though it could've also ended in a different way... Why did it have to end like this? Why all those lies? Why all this hiding and all those stupid feelings to Jack from me? Why did this all have to happen to me? To Mika? To the guys? To pretty much everyone of us?

I sighed and took one last look in the mirror.

I was wearing a beige flower printed shirt, light blue jeans, beige wedges, a beige bag, a bracelet, feather earrings, my hair in a braid and some light make up. **(AN: Link on profile)**

I looked actually not that bad for the fact that Mika and I practically bailed our eyes out the whole day yesterday.

Well, and that, because of Jack and Jerry.

The two boys who were actually my best friends.

Why did this have to happen?

Again those questions were running through my mind.

After Mika said out of frustration that she didn't want to be together with Jerry anymore we mostly cried the whole time over the boys like I already said.

I'm going to let the details out here.

Well, but that wasn't the point after all.

The point was that I had to continue what I was always doing and hoping that Jack would come back to his senses or finally get over him.

Well, if the relationship would still work after what happened?

If he also would ever give this girl Layla up.

Well, I can't blame her for being overprotective over Jack.

It must be hard to have a boyfriend like this where every girl is looking for.

Even though Jack changed in the past year I was away and I didn't know if it was for good.

I sighed and then finally went out of the house and walked to the Dojo for practice.

Mika and Grace would also come to support me, if Jack would come today.

Well, if Mika would really stay, because of Jerry...

I couldn't blame her if she would go.

I didn't know if I would stay if Jack will come.

I sighed and walked the rest of the way to the Dojo.

Milton and Eddie were sparing, while Rudy was talking to Jerry.

Mika and Grace were sitting on some mats.

No Jack or was he in the changing room?

I opened the door and everyone looked around.

Rudy smiled and greeted me, ''Hey Kim! I'm glad you're here!''

I nodded, gave a kinda forced smile back and walked to the girls changing room.

''Kim! Wait!'' Jerry cried and I turned around confused.

What did he want? He ran up to me and looked guilty at me.

''Kim, look... I wanted to tell you guys, yo. I also tried to tell Mika that already. I feel really horrible about all of this, yo.'' He told me.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

Rudy sighed and also walked up to us.

''Jerry means it, Kim. He came here and was like totally finished. He really wants to apologize.'' He said to me.

I looked at Jerry who for once really looked sorry.

Should I believe him?

''I did this because Jack wanted me to. He did it because of Layla.'' Jerry added.

I was still unsure but Jerry was looking more and more pleading and he didn't even use that many 'yo's '.

Well, after all he was also one of my best friends and I didn't want to fight with him.

He seemed honest and after all he wasn't the biggest idiot.

I sighed and then told him, ''Okay. I forgive you.''

Jerry grinned and then hugged me.

''Thank you so much Kim, yo!'' He replied.

There was his yo again.

I looked at Mika who looked down and then to Grace who nodded.

Then I whispered to Jerry, ''Well, but you should try to talk to Mika again.''

Jerry looked shocked but didn't seem to really want to do it.

I rolled my eyes and just walked in to the changing room.

I didn't need to look back to know that Grace and Mika were following me.

''Hey girls. Looking pretty good by the way.'' I greeted them.

Well, that wasn't exactly a lie.

Grace was wearing a blue jersey top, light blue jeans, light blue wedges, a white bag, her hair in curles, silver earrings and blue and silver bracelets. **(AN: Link on profile)**

Mika was wearing a green top, dark blue jeans, black high boots, a black bag, a necklace, black earrings, some a bit darker make up and her hair was falling down her shoulders in waves. **(AN: Link on profile)**

Even though both looked kinda frustrated, they still looked good.

Mika rolled her eyes at me and then asked, ''Why did you forgive Jerry?''

I rolled my eyes in response.

''Jerry did this to save his best friend who is an ass. Besides, I would've done the same for you guys and I hope that you'd have done the same for me.'' I replied.

Mika looked shocked at me at the answer.

Grace chuckled and stated, ''Well, I hope that you'll never be that stupid to hid a relationship from all of your friends, but if you'd do it. Yes, I'd help you with that.''

I chuckled, too, at that and Mika sighed.

I looked at her with an encouraging smile and then said to her, ''Jack is an ass. Jerry is also an idiot but just wanted to be a good best friend.''

Mika crossed her arms but didn't say anything. Grace nodded in agreement and I started changing.

As I was finished I nodded at the girls and walked out.

I was shocked as I saw Jack, standing there with Layla.

Why couldn't she be at least ugly?

She was wearing (clothing to be added in) and looked so beautiful, sadly.

What was that boy doing here? Didn't he do already enough?

Jack saw me and shot me a smile I looked at Layla who looked guilty at me.

What was that supposed to mean.

The others also looked shocked so they just came in probably.

''What are you doing here?'' I asked Jack annoyed.

What was he doing here?

Forgetting him wasn't easy when he just showed up in the Dojo with his girlfriend.

Well, and I wasn't the only one who didn't seem that happy.

The others also looked pretty confused and mad at him and Jack seemed to notice that.

Jack looked down and then replied, ''I'm here to apologize to you guys.'' Please what?

**Jack's POV:**

I looked down and replied, ''I'm here to apologize to you guys.'' I really meant it. I felt so bad for what I did and after the talk with Layla I was even more determining to do this. The relationship with Layla was pretty much really confusing me, but I didn't know what to do. Well, but I really wanted to make up with Kim and the others... I felt so bad for what I did to my two best friends. I could understand that Kim and Jerry were beyond mad at me and I was mad at myself too. Well, but I just had to try to apologize to not lose everything forever.

Everybody looked in shock at me and I swallowed hard.

''Why should we believe you, yo?'' Jerry threw in.

Ouch. I knew that something like this would come but directly from Jerry?

That was harsh but I kinda deserved it.

I looked at Layla who sighed and then took a step forward.

What was she planning to do right now?

''Guys, I know that you're mad at Jack b-'' Layla started but Kim cut her off.

''If Jack wants to apologize he has to talk on his own.'' She stated.

The others nodded at that and also crossed their arms.

If the situation wouldn't be so serious, I'd probably laughed about it.

I sighed and nodded at Layla.

Layla shrugged and I took a deep breath.

''Guys, this is Layla like you might have noticed.'' I started, not really knowing how else to start.

The others rolled their eyes and even Layla seemed to be a bit disappointed at my start.

''Like you know, she's my girlfriend. I really didn't want you guys to find it out that way and I am sorry. I know that I should've told you before.'' I added.

Jerry stiffled a laugh and I sighed. I felt horrible.

''Well, and why did we find it out that way then?'' Milton now asked.

Rudy added, ''Yeah. We'd all like to know that.''

Eddie also nodded at that and said, ''Yeah.''

I sighed and didn't know what to say.

I didn't want to hurt Layla with what I said at all.

''Layla wanted us to keep it a secret and I really like her and didn't want to disappoint her.'' I replied after a while.

Even though my feelings were more and more unsure since all what happened.

Well, but that was another subject. One by one.

''Jack is saying the truth.'' Layla now threw in. ''If you want to blame anyone, blame me.''

I looked thankfully at her for that.

She was helping and I was glad that I agreed to what she suggested yesterday.

Well, but the others still didn't seem convinced.

I groaned inside and started again, ''Guys, I really mean it. I know that I'm an idiot and I can understand that you totally hate me, but I really want to apologize. You guys mean a lot to me and I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry for everything what happened and I'd wish to take the past days away if I could.''

Rudy's look at least seems to soften a bit.

''I believe you.'' He stated and I sighed relieved.

''Well, you did a huge mistake, but once a Warrior will always be a Warrior and we're a family.'' He added.

I nodded and smiled at him.

Well, but then I looked at the others and told them, ''IF you guys don't want me hear anymore, I'll go...''

I was already about to turn around as Milton cried, ''Wait!''

I turned back around and Milton sighed.

''I forgive you, too.'' He added.

I smiled at him and Eddie nodded and said, ''Me, too. Rudy is right. Besides, we all make mistakes, right?'

''I grinned wide at him and nodded.

Then I looked at Jerry and Kim and also to Mika and Grace.

I knew that Mika and Grace would be with Kim , but what will Kim and Jerry say?

* * *

**Cliffy! :D What will they say?**

**Are they going to forgive Jack or not?**

**See that in the next chapter! :D**

**Shout outs to:**

**CZG . 3 **

**DisneyChica**

**Rocker240 **

**Kickinitlover11**

**LoveYaAll **

**cottoncandy**

**starships13**

**Aznmissy04 **

**Twilightlover15**

**Imagine Your Dreams**

**R5KickAuslly29**

**swagmasterlol **

**swagmasterlol2**

**HayBriannnee **

**StylishFashionista**

**RosesAreRed464 **

**Guest **

**Guest**

**KarateGirl77**

**ProudlyUnique**

**sapphirethelightfury**

**Blub**

**For reviewing this chapter! :D You guys are the best! :)**

**I hope you all liked the chapter and don't forget to review! :)**

**Gabrie**


End file.
